


What I Did On My Summer Vacation

by andbreatheme



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: "Punishment", Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Double Penetration, Is this crack?, KPop Idol Cameos, Kun-Mama, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Inside Jokes, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy!WinWin, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Stop Putting Xiaojun in Western Wear, Tex Mex, The Ranch AU No One Asked For, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, YangYang Gets Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andbreatheme/pseuds/andbreatheme
Summary: A week after the house party disaster, their mom had arranged for YangYang to spend the summer working on his cousin Kun's horse ranch.  She said it would instill a sense of hard work and responsibility in YangYang.“Texas,” he muttered. “This blows .”“I don’t want to hear any complaints.  I didn’t even have anything to do with the shitshow back home and I’m stuck here with you,” Hendery muttered, stepping next to YangYang and brushing a hand through his silky black hair.orThe Texas horse ranch OT7 AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this monster. The WayV fandom needed more love and I took the call. This started out (almost) as a joke that got out of hand. Please don't take this story too seriously - I didn't. I'll stop writing this when SM stops putting Xiaojun in western wear, tbh. It has plot, but the plot is not very deep - just enough to get to the smut. Not sure how accurate my minimum knowledge of horses is, honestly that's not the pièce de résistance here.
> 
> Ideally, I would like to update on Mondays and Fridays, but we'll see how that pans out. This is basically un-beta'd for now, so please forgive any grammatical errors. This story is currently unfinished but is very close to nearing it's end. I will add more tags and pairings as this they come up in chapters. I thrive off of bookmarks, comments, and kudos so feel free to interact! (Plus this is my first work to the site).
> 
> Thanks to a very special friend for taking the wild journey with me and supplying me with endless plot conversations on our stupidly long car rides. You know who you are - AND POST YOUR STORY SOON.
> 
> Also yes, I did painstakingly type WinWin about a thousand times instead of Sicheng - fight me.

YangYang never meant for it to turn out this way.

* * *

Sure, throwing an unsupervised end of the school year house party might have been a _ bit _ much, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. It was YangYang’s senior year of high school - it was almost a requirement that someone had to throw a rager for the graduating class. The duty had landed in YangYang’s very capable hands when his parents had conveniently left for a business trip for the weekend and his older brother, Hendery (total killjoy), was still away at college. That left YangYang with a big, empty house and too much time on his hands. It was the perfect set-up. 

What YangYang hadn’t accounted for, however, was the pristine, white carpeted basement being flooded with hot pink tapioca pudding after a drunken wrestling match had gotten out of hand. It had been someone’s bright idea to hold amateur wrestling matches in a plastic kiddie pool filled with hot pink tapioca pudding. Two of YangYang’s classmates had gotten too rough at some point and busted the plastic kiddie pool open, pouring the hot pink contents all over the white, carpeted floor.

_ ‘Shit,’ _ YangYang cursed. _ ‘I am so fucked.’ _

“What in the _ hell _ is going on here?” A voice questioned behind him. YangYang turned and came face to face with Hendery. Hendery the killjoy. Hendery the killjoy that was supposed to be away at college for another week.

_ ‘Nope,’ _ YangYang winced. ‘Now _ I am fucked.’ _

* * *

To be fair, Hendery had tried to help YangYang clean up the mess - after shooing every high schooler out of the house with threats of calling the cops - but there really was no remedy for hot pink pudding on an expensive, white carpet. Hendery sighed, setting down the mop that did virtually nothing to help the mess.

“Just...why? Why would you pull a stunt like a house party - mind you, a house party filled with drunken _ minors _ \- when you’re already on thin ice with mom and dad?” Hendery asked, giving YangYang one of his infamous disappointed looks. YangYang rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like this is the first time this has happened,” he tried to remind Hendery. Hendery just shook his head sadly.

“Maybe,” he said, “But this is going to be the first one I can’t help you out of. Even if the carpet wasn’t _ completely _ fucked, there’s still all the trash, empty bottles, random articles of clothing in the pool, and the smell of weed probably well soaked into the white couches upstairs.” Hendery frowned at his shoes. “You could’ve at least waited until I came back from school to help you arrange something not so...damaging.” YangYang took a seat next to him on the last step of the basement staircase.

“Something less damaging? That kind of defeats the purpose of a rager, Hen,” he tried to half-heartedly joke. Hendery apparently didn’t find it funny.

“YangYang,” he tiredly spoke, head picking up to eye his brother. “You’re lucky you were able to make it to graduation after all the stunts you pulled this year. All mom and dad asked was that you stay out of trouble this summer. You’re going to be going off to college next year and living on your own. You need to grow up.”

“My grades were amazing,” YangYang protested. “I was in the top ten percent of my graduating class!” Hendery lifted a hand to massage his temples.

“It’s not the grades they were worried about,” Hendery’s voice had grown softer.

_ ‘He sounds so tired,’ _Yangyang mused to himself guiltily.

“It’s the amount of shenanigans you and your friends have gotten into. Getting caught underage drinking, staying out past curfew, having the cops drag you home, spray-painting a giant..._ dick _ on school grounds-”

“Okay, that wasn’t just me and it was for our class’s senior prank,” YangYang interrupted.

“Doesn’t matter,” Hendery scoffed. “You were still suspended for a week over that mess.” YangYang worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

“So, what do you think mom and dad are going to do?”

* * *

It didn’t take long for YangYang to find out the answer. 

YangYang stepped out of the taxi, his pristine, white Adidas hit the red dirt with a sad, dry huff. Almost as sad as how YangYang currently felt. A week after the house party disaster, their mom had arranged for YangYang to spend the summer working on his cousin Kun's horse ranch. She said it would instill a sense of hard work and responsibility in YangYang.

“Texas,” he muttered. “This _ blows _.”

“I don’t want to hear any complaints. I didn’t even have anything to _ do _ with the shitshow back home and I’m stuck here with you,” Hendery muttered, stepping next to YangYang and brushing a hand through his silky black hair. “Instead of the multiple other things I could spend my time doing this summer I’m stuck playing babysitter to you.” The now familiar stab of guilt returned to YangYang’s chest. It was bad enough his parents weren’t letting him spend his last summer of teenage freedom at home in New York and instead at their cousin’s ranch out in Bumblefuck, Texas, but to drag Hendery into the mess too? Simply because they didn’t trust YangYang to not cause trouble wherever he went? Talk about harsh.

“At least we have each other…?” YangYang tried, flashing Hendery a sweet, unsure smile.

“I’m not even going to waste energy giving a response to that,” Hendery scoffed.

“...but you just did,” YangYang muttered under his breath. Before Hendery could retort, a shout interrupted the two brothers.

“Hendery! YangYang! It’s been a while!”

Both boys turned towards the direction of the voice. There in a dove gray blazer layered over a off-white button down and fashionably worn jeans, stood their cousin Kun. His auburn hair was perfectly styled in place despite the heat. YangYang forced a smile.

“Yeah,” he admitted sheepishly. “It’s been a bit. How’ve you been?” Kun flashed them a friendly smile.

“Not too bad. Helping mom and dad run grandma’s ranch has kept me plenty busy,” Kun gestured with his hand for the two to follow him along the red dirt trail. YangYang and Hendery picked up their suitcases and followed Kun down the trail towards the large cabin in the distance. “Although I’m not going to lie, it will be nice to have extra help this season. Summer is always the busiest time for the ranch,” Kun admitted.

“Why’s that?” YangYang inquired.

“Well, it’s summer: Riders board their horses here for trail riding or for us to take care of while they go on vacation. We also train show horses for competition and our riding lessons are always booked,” Kun explained as they reached the front steps of the rich, wooden front porch.

“Oh, from tourists on summer vacation?” YangYang guessed.

“Yeah, sometimes,” Kun mumbled in agreement. “Our riding instructor has a certain _ charm _ of bringing back repeat customers.” Kun opened the large front door, ushering the boys inside. 

_ ‘At least there’s air conditioning,’ _ YangYang internally sighed as the crisp, cold air cooled off his too-hot skin.

“Wow,” Hendery supplied. “He must be really great with the horses.” Kun pursed his lips in a tight smile.

“Yeah, something like that...Oh! I suppose I should show you a tour of the place,” Kun quickly changed the subject, leading the boys to the open space of the living area. Hendery and YangYang exchanged a puzzled look before shrugging and following Kun.

“This is our main floor,” Kun explained gesturing around the open area they were standing in. “We don’t usually spend too much time in here. There’s a t.v., a computer we keep for booking throughout the year, and the phone that’s always on during business hours.”

“Business hours meaning…?” YangYang questioned.

“Sunup ‘til sundown,” Kun flashed him a bright grin. YangYang gulped nervously.

“Don’t worry. It’s not so bad after the first few days,” Kun assured after seeing the apprehension on YangYang’s face. Hendery didn’t seem phased.

“It’s not that different from waking up for early morning lecture,” he shrugged.

The tour continued, Kun showing YangYang and Hendery the kitchen, bathrooms, basement (also known as the rec room), and finally upstairs to their bedrooms.

“I never realized this place was so massive,” YangYang commented as Kun guided them to two doors across from each other in one of the hallways upstairs. Kun rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, we've been doing pretty well since we renovated the place,” he smiled. Hendery smiled back.

“Thank you again for showing us around,” he bowed slightly.

“Oh no problem,” Kun said. “Both rooms have adjoining bathrooms with showers. I’ll let you two make yourselves at home. Just make sure you’re ready to come down for dinner at six.” He gave a friendly little wave before heading off. Hendery’s smile dropped as he met eyes with YangYang.

“I’m still pissed at you,” he hissed, eyes narrowing. YangYang rolled his eyes. How many more times would he have to apologize? 

“Whatever. We’re stuck here, get over it," Yangyang huffed before heading into his room to unpack. He dropped his suitcase on the floor before flopping face first down on the bed with a loud groan. How long was this punishment again? Oh right...four months . Four. Long. Hard. Hot. Months. YangYang shut his eyes tightly with another groan.

_ Well, fuck. _

* * *

YangYang had managed to unpack the majority of his clothes into the dark oak armoire the room provided and wash up before six rolled around. He and Hendery still hadn’t spoken in the three or so hours that had passed. YangYang figured dinner downstairs would be casual, so he threw on a simple charcoal gray shirt and jeans. He stepped out of the room and found Hendery’s door still shut. Shrugging, YangYang headed downstairs towards the lull of voices he heard drifting out from the kitchen. 

Stepping inside, he was greeted to the sight of Kun and Hendery laughing and joking as if no time had passed between them. Hendery was older than YangYang and had always been closer with Kun when they were all growing up. After their grandmother’s passing and Kun’s parents moving down to Texas to take care of her ranch, Hendery and Kun hadn’t seen much of each other and drifted apart as a result. It made YangYang’s chest pang with an unfamiliar emotion to see his brother and cousin reunited and happy. Kun’s eyes met YangYang’s from the doorway.

“Hey, right on time,” Kun commented. “Hendery came down early so we already set the table. Hope you like enchiladas!” YangYang offered him a polite smile.

“I’m so hungry after that flight that anything would be fine, honestly,” he admitted. Kun smiled.

“Cooking is a hobby of mine. It’s one of the things I take care of for the most part around here. Food is on the island, help yourself.”

Dinner passed with light conversation, despite the earlier tension between Hendery and himself. The two brothers had a lot of catching up to do with Kun after not seeing each other for so many years.

“So, when do we get to see what we’ll be doing all summer?” YangYang questioned curiously after the three had finished eating. Kun wiped his lips with a cloth napkin.

“I was actually planning to show you guys after dinner. I didn’t want to overwhelm you while we had customers still at the ranch or before you guys had even settled in yet,” he explained. “Go ahead and put your plates in the sink and follow me out back.”

Doing as they were told, YangYang and Hendery deposited their plates in the kitchen sink before following Kun through the sliding glass door in the kitchen leading out to the large wooden deck.

“We can take one of the golf carts out to the stables,” Kun mentioned as they descended down the stairs. “It’s a short drive but it can take a while to walk, especially with the heat.” They headed over to a small shed, white golf cart sitting in front. Kun sat in the driver's seat, Hendery sitting beside him leaving YangYang to sit on the bench in the rear. They drove off down a bumpy path, YangYang having to grip the cushion of his seat with white knuckles as they bounced down the trail, Kun apparently having no concept of a decent speed limit.

“Alrighty, we’re here,” Kun announced after freeing the keys from the ignition. “This is where you guys will be spending most of your time. These stables house our horses and the horses of the guests that board here.” Kun stepped out of the cart, Hendery and YangYang following suit. Kun lead them through the broad open doors of the stables. The smell of horses and manure hit YangYang like a brick wall and he scrunched up his nose at the assault. 

“You’ll get used to it after a while,” Kun chuckled after seeing YangYang’s expression.

“Smells like home,” Hendery joked, sending a smirk in YangYang’s direction.

_ ‘For the sake of being stuck together for the next four months, I’m going to choose to ignore that,’ _ YangYang thought bitterly.

“I want to introduce you to a few of the workers. You guys will be spending a lot of time together,” Kun continued as he lead them past rows of stable stalls. Most of them appeared to be empty, but some were occupied with horses. YangYang was distracted by the enormous beasts and jumped when Kun exclaimed, “Aha - here you are!”

YangYang looked over in Kun’s direction and his breath caught in his throat. The boy Kun was talking to couldn’t have been much older than himself or Hendery. He was perched on a section of wooden fencing that separated the stable stalls from a large, open circle of hay in the center.

_ ‘Holy shit, is he hot…’ _ YangYang thought assessing the stranger. The guy’s hair was in a stylish mess, dark brown at the roots but lightening to a reddish blonde hue near the ends. He was sporting a tight white tee with a deep v neck and tight faded jeans that left nothing to the imagination. He also somehow managed to make cowboy boots look...stylish, YangYang noted. The dark brown eyes of the stranger lifted to meet YangYang’s. Upon seeing YangYang’s expression, he offered a confident, knowing smirk.

“Here I am,” he commented, standing up next to Kun.

“YangYang, Hendery - this is Ten,” Kun introduced. “He’s the riding instructor I mentioned earlier.” Ten tore his eyes away from YangYang to eye Kun.

“All good things, I hope,” Ten drawled. YangYang stopped staring momentarily to look at Hendery. His brother looked just as awestruck as YangYang at seeing the beautiful boy standing before them. Hendery’s mouth was slightly agape and his eyes never strayed from Ten’s direction.

“He said you were the best instructor around,” YangYang mentioned, finding his voice. “Said you always have customers coming back for more lessons.” Ten let his gaze rest on YangYang and then Hendery before looking back at Kun.

“Oh, did he now?” Ten murmured with a smirk and a raised brow. Kun laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t go getting an ego now,” Kun joked. The smirk didn’t leave Ten’s face.

“Oh Kun-gē, it’s far too late for that,” Ten supplied with a flutter of his dark lashes.

“Don’t compliment him too much,” Kun warned. “He has a habit of having a huge ego.” Ten gave Kun a sweet smile while offering him a middle finger. Kun rolled his eyes, unaffected.

“Where’s everyone else?” Kun asked. Ten lowered his finger, going back to his casual demeanor.

“I think WinWin is in the back getting the last of the food out for the horses before closing up. I have no clue where Xiaojun and Lucas are,” Ten replied. 

“That's a lie. You _ always _ know where Lucas is,” Kun muttered. Ten simply offered another sweet smile in return. 

“Anyways,” Kun said, “Let me introduce you to WinWin.” He lead the two boys down into what appeared to be a store room, Ten following closely behind. In the large room was another boy, back facing them as he gathered a few bags of carrots before turning around to deposit them into a wheelbarrow filled with other various bags. He looked up when he noticed he wasn’t alone.

_ ‘What the fuck?!’ _ YangYang thought in a panic, _ ‘Is everyone here fucking attractive?’ _

This stranger had on a white tee with the short sleeves rolled up and a pair of light blue skinny jeans on (though not quite as skinny as Ten’s). He pulled out the white earbuds he had in his ears before running a hand through his wavy, dark locks. Unlike Ten who was all expressions, this boy had a look of complete indifference plastered on his face.

“WinWin, these are my cousins that are going to be working with us this summer,” Kun introduced. “This is YangYang and Hendery.” WinWin gave the two a scrutinizing look, expression remaining unreadable.

“WinWin is one of our stable hands here,” Kun continued. “He’s in charge of making sure all the horses are fed an appropriate diet and are well-maintained.” 

“Right,” WinWin agreed, finally speaking. “Just don’t get in my way or fuck anything up and we’ll be okay.”

“Right, so,” Kun interjected with a nervous laugh, “Where are Thing 1 and Thing 2?” 

“Oh, you mean Dumb and Dumber?” WinWin questioned. YangYang and Hendery exchanged a glance. 

“Yeah, where’d they wander off to?” Ten asked coming to WinWin’s side. WinWin shrugged carelessly.

“They went outside a while back to do a quick check of the perimeter. They haven’t come back yet,” he replied. After he finished speaking, a loud noise sounded. All five boys whipped their heads to the source. A dark brown horse was barreling in their direction, neighing with fear in it’s wide eyes. 

“_ Fuck _,” WinWin hissed before jumping into action, running towards the horse and hopping over the fencing.

“Oh my God, he’s gonna die,” Hendery whispered. Ten seemed unphased by the commotion, watching with slight amusement. WinWin acted as a barrier between the horse and the boys. He raised his hands up and muttered something YangYang couldn’t quite catch. The horse seemed to stop, but reared up with another loud neigh. Coming from the same direction were two more horses with riders on their backs. WinWin sent a glare in their direction.

“What the fuck did you do to get PacMan so pissed off?” WinWin hissed. One of the riders to the left dropped his reins after his horse came to a stop. He raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture. 

“We didn’t do anything, I swear,” he said. “Xiaojun and I were doing our normal rounds and PacMan got out somehow. He was being stubborn and didn’t want to stop grazing so we had to herd him back here.” PacMan seemed to have calmed down being in the presence of WinWin. WinWin rubbed his hand soothingly over PacMan’s white muzzle.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kun interjected, “How did he get out in the first place?” WinWin turned towards Kun’s direction, hand not leaving PacMan’s muzzle.

“He’s like a Houdini horse,” WinWin explained. “I’ve found him roaming the hallways after I lock everyone up at night. No clue how he does it.” He shrugged. “This is the first time he’s actually ran outside, though.” Kun sighed, turning his attention to YangYang and Hendery.

“PacMan came to us a week ago. A nearby rescue didn’t have enough room to take him, so we offered to keep him here until they can place him with a family. We don’t really know much about him,” Kun explained.

“He’s not a bad horse,” WinWin mused. “He just needs some extra attention and work.” YangYang was surprised at how different WinWin seemed around the horse as compared to their introduction mere minutes ago. Around the horse he was still confident, but more gentle and soothing. YangYang found he liked this side of WinWin better. The stable hand was a lot less intimidating.

“Well, just make sure you tie his reins up at night too,” Kun advised. “By the way, this is Lucas and Xiaojun,” he gestured to the two men on horseback. “They’re our ranch hands. They pretty much make sure everything is secure and going smoothly on our property.” This time around YangYang was less surprised to find that both men were also attractive. This was starting to become a running theme. The one named Lucas smiled big and gave a friendly wave while the other, Xiaojun, offered a small, polite smile. 

_ ‘Lucas is cute,’ _ YangYang mused. ' _ Like a big, goofy puppy, but Xiaojun...Xiaojun is on a whole different level.’ _ YangYang had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the dark, feline eyes of Xiaojun, the sound of his own blood thrumming loudly in his ears.

WinWin murmured soft, comforting words to PacMan as Ten brought over a set of reins. WinWin gave Ten a small smile in thanks and placed the reins on PacMan before leading him towards the stalls. Both Lucas and Xiaojun dismounted from their horses.

“Let me guess,” Lucas started as he approached, eyes scanning over YangYang and Hendery. “You must be Hendery,” he nodded in Hendery’s direction before turning his attention on YangYang, “And you must be YangYang - the troublemaker.” Lucas gave him a flirtatious wink and YangYang could feel his cheeks instantly heat up.

“He’s the troublemaker alright,” Hendery agreed. There was less heat to his words now to YangYang’s relief. 

“Stick him with WinWin first,” Lucas said to Kun with a smirk. “He’s good at getting people in line.” Kun sent a warning look in Lucas’s direction before clearing his throat. 

“Ironically enough I was going to assign Hendery with you two and YangYang with WinWin to start. They need to learn the basics of how the ranch works and get a good understanding of horses before I want them dealing with riding lessons,” Kun said, turning his attention back to YangYang and Hendery.

“I don’t even know how to ride a horse,” YangYang admitted with a shrug. 

“You mean you’ve never ridden before?” Ten asked with a sly smirk. Something about his smirk made YangYang’s stomach twist.

“Uh...nope,” YangYang answered. Ten slowly eyed him up and down.

“What a shame,” he murmured. “Don’t worry Yangie, as you’ve heard I’m an excellent teacher.” YangYang gulped. They were still talking about horses, right? Kun’s eyes widened and he gave another nervous laugh. 

“Okay, now that everyone’s all acquainted, how about we close up and end the night like usual?” He offered.

“Bonfire?” Xiaojun suggested. Kun nodded.

“Sounds good. You guys close up. I’ll take YangYang and Hendery and we’ll get the fire started,” he motioned for YangYang and Hendery to follow him out back.

“So, what do you think?” Kun questioned, gathering a few logs from a nearby stack around the pit. YangYang and Hendery followed suit, grabbing a log each. Hendery shrugged.

“Everyone here seems really nice,” he replied. YangYang nodded in agreement. Kun gave a chuckle, pulling a matchbook from a pocket of his blazer, striking the match and setting it near some of the smaller twigs that acted as kindling.

“It does make it a lot easier working with people you genuinely like,” he mused sitting down on one of the benches around the fire. He patted either side of him, signaling for YangYang and Hendery to sit.

“How long have you known each other?” YangYang asked as he took a seat next to Kun. Kun hummed for a moment as he thought.

“Well, after we moved out here I met Ten in school. We’re the same age so we had classes together. Ten introduced me to WinWin, his neighbor who was taking riding lessons with Lucas and Xiaojun,” he recalled. “So horses and ranch life was something we all had in common.”

“I hope you’re not including yourself in that statement,” Ten’s voice spoke before he appeared followed by Lucas, WinWin, and Xiaojun.

“Can you believe Kun had relatives that dealt with ranches their whole lives and yet didn’t even know the first thing about horses?” Lucas piped up, taking a seat next to YangYang.

“It’s true,” Xiaojun added with a playful smirk. “We taught him everything he knows. Isn’t that right, Kun-gē?” He took a seat across the fire pit, WinWin joining him. 

“It’s true,” Kun begrudgingly admitted. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to keep this place up and running if it wasn’t for them.” Ten smiled, taking a seat next to WinWin.

“That’s our Kunnie,” Ten purred. “Such a humble bossman.” With what little light the bonfire provided, YangYang could swear he saw a blush appear on Kun’s cheeks at the pet names. YangYang took a look around the fire, assessing his new teammates for the remainder of his summer. His eyes stopped when they got to Xiaojun. There was just something so unique about him. He didn’t speak as much as the others but he always looked like he was intensely listening to whoever was talking, giving them his full attention. YangYang wanted that attention trained on him. To have Xiaojun eyeing him with those smoldering cat eyes...he could feel his cheeks flush at the thought. All of Kun’s friends were attractive, there was no denying that. Something about Xiaojun, those dark eyes and that auburn hair, it was really working for YangYang.

_ ‘Uh oh,’ _ he thought as Xiaojun met his gaze, catching him staring and offering a small smile. _ ‘This is going to be a problem.’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What exactly do you know about horses?” WinWin quirked a brow. YangYang paused to think.
> 
> “Uh...they’re big? They neigh? They have hooves?” He tried. WinWin stared at YangYang for a long, judgmental second before bringing a hand to his temple.
> 
> “I’m going to need more coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter two! Thank you so much for the kudos and the reviews. It's been a pretty rough week, but TGIF! 
> 
> The rating is in full-effect in this chapter as is the new tag. This was the first explicit scene I had wrote in nearly a decade and the first of many in this story. Please enjoy.
> 
> As always, I love to hear feedback. I literally was winging it wherever any knowledge of horses come from. The horses each member has was found by a quick google search of horse traits and I went from there. Please enjoy the ridiculous names for most of them. I had way too much fun thinking those up. And in my opinion, they fit perfectly.

Logically, YangYang knew five a.m. was early. He just forgot how _ extremely _ early it was until his phone alarm blared on his nightstand, ripping him out of dreamland. He blindly reached an arm out, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. YangYang squinted blearily at the screen before shutting the offending noise off. Rubbing a tired hand across his face, YangYang took a moment to recall the previous night. Ah, that’s right. It was his first day of work with the cast of _ America’s Next Top Stable Boy _. 

YangYang rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans with a light gray tee before heading into the adjoining bathroom. There, he brushed his teeth and hair and washed his face. YangYang trudged downstairs and wasn’t surprised to find Hendery and Kun already awake and eating breakfast as if it wasn’t offensively early in the morning. YangYang kind of wanted to die.

“Good morning!” Kun greeted brightly. “Ready for your first day of training?” YangYang took a seat next to Hendery, sleepily scooping a couple of waffles onto the empty plate in front of him.

“Mmm...I’m working with WinWin, right?” He sleepily asked, picking at his plate of waffles. Kun nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you’ll be learning what he does as a stable hand. And Hendery,” Kun continued, “You’ll be working alongside Xiaojun and Lucas. I hope you’re prepared to learn how to ride.” 

_ ‘Xiaojun…’ _Even hearing his name had the hairs on the nape of YangYang’s neck standing up at attention. It was hard getting those dark smoldering eyes and sharp cheekbones out of his head.

“I have no business being on any sort of animal,” Hendery said with apprehension in his voice, snapping YangYang back into the situation at hand.

“It’s like riding a bike,” Kun promised. “Except, you know… it's breathing, has a mind of its own, and can possibly kick you off.”

“Ah, right. _ Just _ like a bike,” Hendery deadpanned. YangYang tiredly huffed out an amused laugh. After they ate and put their dishes into the sink, it was time to head out.

“You two will be fine heading out on your own, right?” Kun questioned. YangYang and Hendery exchanged a look.

“Sure,” YangYang replied. “But where are you going?”

“I usually take care of the business end of the ranch,” Kun explained. “Things like booking lessons, registering clients for boarding, making sure our ranch meets safety standards, taking phone calls, keeping up with our social media,” he listed.

_ ‘Forget I asked,’ _ YangYang thought to himself, polite smile plastered onto his face.

“You guys get an hour break for lunch as long as your team leader says it's okay. Feel free to take the golf cart. I don’t think I’ll be needing it today,” Kun offered, tossing a set of keys onto the table.

“Sweet, thanks,” YangYang said as he reached for the keys. Before he could grab them, Hendery quickly snatched them up. YangYang pouted up at his brother.

“Oh no,” Hendery admonished. “Mom left me in charge of keeping you out of trouble. I’m older, I’m driving.” YangYang rolled his eyes but relented, deciding it was too early to fight over _ golf cart keys _ of all things.

* * *

After YangYang and Hendery went their separate ways, YangYang was feeling a little apprehensive. He didn’t know the first thing about animals, nonetheless horses. Plus WinWin seemed a little...intimidating. Small, but intimidating. As YangYang entered the stables, he was greeted by the sight of Ten leaning forwards over a portion of the fencing, his back facing YangYang. Ten’s attention was fixated on WinWin who was gathering a few empty containers into the wheelbarrow YangYang had seen him with last night. YangYang felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Ten - the curves of his ass perfectly accentuated by yet another pair of sinfully tight denim jeans stuffed into a pair of black leather cowboy boots, embellished with turquoise stones. It didn’t help that the angle Ten was bent over had his white tank top slightly riding up his back, a sliver of sun-kissed skin peeking through.

‘_ I’m not going to make it through the rest of the summer,’ _ YangYang thought mournfully. As if sensing his stare, Ten turned his head in YangYang’s direction. A smirk curved onto his lips as he caught YangYang staring, yet again.

“Good morning!” He cheerfully greeted, pushing himself off the fencing to stand upright. WinWin also turned his head when he heard Ten’s greeting.

“Morning,” YangYang greeted them back, hand moving to rub at the hair near the nape of his neck. WinWin’s expression was still as unreadable as ever.

“Hope you slept well,” WinWin spoke up. “You’re gonna need all the energy you have today.” Ten sauntered over to YangYang, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in close.

“Don’t let him scare you,” Ten murmured, lips nearly brushing YangYang’s ear. “He’s soft underneath it all.” And with that, Ten left YangYang and WinWin alone. WinWin watched Ten leave, an annoyed look crossing over his features.

“So…” YangYang began, awkwardly trying to break the ice. “What’s first?” WinWin quickly assessed YangYang before beginning.

“For starters, I have some ground rules. You’re working with horses? You need proper boots.”

YangYang looked down at his shoes, frowning at the all-black Converse he was sporting.

“If a horse gets out of line or needs some grooming, Chucks aren’t going to cut it,” WinWin opened the gate, pushing the wheelbarrow through it towards YangYang.

“Also,” he added, “If my coffee mug still has coffee in it, I don’t want to hear a peep from you unless you’re asking me an important question. Got it?” YangYang quickly nodded. WinWin was not a morning person - check.

“So, my job entails making sure the stalls are clean and have enough fresh bedding, making sure the horses have their correct food and water for the day, giving them enrichment and exercise, grooming them if needed - basically making sure the horses are comfortable for the duration of their stay here,” WinWin explained. “Near the end of my shift or during the _ very _ rare downtime, I take stock of our supplies making sure we don’t need to order anything. If we’re low on something, I just write down the item and quantity and let Kun handle the ordering.” He led YangYang into the stable store room, a large closet filled with all sorts of canisters and barrels.

“The horses mostly eat hay and feed. We let them graze during the day if the weather is nice,” WinWin continued. “If a horse is being boarded here and belongs to someone else, usually the owners will leave a bag of the feed and supplements particular to their horse’s diet. We keep it back here and label it with the horse’s name. Each horse has different nutritional needs based on a variety of different factors, so it’s a really important job.” 

“It must be hard remembering all the diets,” YangYang commented as he took a look at all the various containers of supplies. WinWin shrugged.

“After a while it comes easily. Especially for the horses you are already familiar with,” WinWin replied. “We don’t just board other people’s horses. We have a few of our own here too. Ten uses them for trail rides or private riding lessons. The horses Lucas and Xiaojun ride daily belong to the stable.” YangYang was in awe. He didn’t realize so much work went into keeping a stable running smoothly.

“So,” WinWin stated, “We can get started with filling up these canisters here with feed and supplement for the horse's morning routines. Here’s a list of our own horses here. It’ll be easier to remember those first before getting more specific with boarded horses.” WinWin passed YangYang a mint green binder from off of the counter. “Each of our horses in there has a picture, special notes or instructions, diet, and stall number.” YangYang flipped through the pages idly before going back to the first page. 

“A...Morgan Horse? Never heard of that before,” YangYang mumbled. The horse in the photo was pretty: light tan coat, near-black mane, black stockings, smatterings of gray and dark brown patches near the chest and muscular neck.

“One of the earliest American horse breeds,” WinWin stated. “That’s Oakley. She’s very smart. You can basically have her do any job you need. What exactly _ do _ you know about horses?” WinWin quirked a brow. YangYang paused to think.

“Uh...they’re big? They neigh? They have hooves?” He tried. WinWin stared at YangYang for a long, judgmental second before bringing a hand to his temple.

“I’m going to need more coffee.”

* * *

WinWin showed mercy to YangYang at twelve for his allotted lunch break. YangYang trudged out back, finding an abandoned picnic table to sit himself on top of. Not too long afterwards, he felt a presence hop up and plop down beside him. A sandwich was held in front of his face, waving. YangYang looked next to him to find out whose arm that belonged to, finding Hendery smiling at him.

“Sandwich. Here.” Hendery said, continuing to shove the sandwich in YangYang’s face. 

“Where in the world did you get sandwiches from?” YangYang asked. Hendery shrugged biting into a sandwich he held in his other hand.

“Kun made us lunch.”

“...how did I not know about this? When did this happen?” YangYang asked, finally accepting the sandwich.

“I told you, I am the responsible adult here. Kun told us this morning that he made us sandwiches for our lunches, but you were so dead to the world that I’m surprised you have been able to function at all today,” Hendery huffed. They finished their sandwiches in silence, just enjoying the warm Texas air, slight breeze passing through. YangYang leaned back, resting his back against the tabletop.

“Bro...my _ everything _ hurts,” he whined, bringing the back of his palm up to lay across his eyes, shielding them from the glare of the sun. Hendery joined him a few seconds later, poking YangYang in the bicep.

“Try keeping up with Lucas,” He said. “He’s like a giant golden retriever puppy: full of energy. And cute. _ Very _ cute.” YangYang peeked at Hendery from behind his hand.

“Everyone here is cute. It’s weird. It’s like Kun got hold of a Dior call list and picked the first four names,” He said.

“Ugh Dior,” Hendery groaned. 

“What? Are you becoming a label snob?” YangYang questioned.

“No, no,” Hendery muttered, “Dior is the name of Xiaojun’s horse. That thing is fast and massive.”

_ I wonder what else of Xiaojun’s is massive… _

“Did he let you ride yet?” Hendery casually asked. YangYang panicked.

“What?!” He sputtered. Hendery eyed him oddly.

“I figured WinWin would’ve let you try riding one of the horses.” 

_ YangYang you are an idiot. _

“Right, no. We literally went through the equivalent of an eharmony profile for each horse here. Did you know his horse is named Sabrina?” YangYang recovered.

“As in the witch?” Hendery asked.

“As in the witch," YangYang confirmed.

“I bet Melissa Joan Hart is flattered.”

* * *

“Alright since all the feed is in order for today, I’m going to have you help me wash down a horse,” WinWin instructed after YangYang returned from his break. YangYang raised a questioning brow.

“Wash a horse?” He inquired. That...sounded like a lot of work. As if he wasn’t already sore from wheeling around feed all morning. WinWin seemed so petite. How did he do this day in and day out? And _ enjoy _ it?

“It’s sort of like washing a car,” WinWin suggested. When all he received in response was YangYang’s blank stare he continued, “You...have washed a car before, right?” YangYang thought back to his shiny, red Ford Mustang back at home. Had he ever…? 

“Like...with my _ own hands _?” He timidly asked.

“Forget it.” WinWin cut him off. “Starting over. Okay, we are going to wash a horse. Out back. With a hose and.._ .our hands _.” He mockingly gave YangYang jazz hands.

“You seemed comfortable with Oakley this morning,” WinWin mused. “Like I said earlier, she’s pretty easy-going. We’ll take her out. Not all horses like baths.” The mention of Oakley made YangYang perk up. He did think the horse was bizarrely pretty and she blew an endearing raspberry in his face when he was distracted earlier on trying to measure out her food. He could relate to her on a spiritual level.

“You're going to need to change though,” WinWin murmured, looking YangYang up and down.

“Change?” YangYang questioned. WinWin nodded. 

“There's a good chance you'll get wet. We are hosing down and scrubbing a large animal,” he explained.

“I didn't bring any other clothes with me. I didn't think I'd need them,” YangYang admitted.

“Go change in the storeroom,” WinWin said. “You're about the same size as Xiaojun. I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow his boardshorts for the day.”

_ Xiaojun… _

YangYang gulped but nonetheless headed to the storeroom to change.

“His are the black with gray flowers,” WinWin called after him. “Meet me out back when you're done.”

* * *

YangYang felt extremely awkward wearing someone else's board shorts. Someone else's board shorts that happened to fit like a glove. He had beat WinWin out back, waiting in the hot Texan sun. He could already feel the droplets of sweat sliding down the back of his neck. If the weather was like this everyday, YangYang could foresee many showers in his future. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft clop clop as WinWin lead Oakley over. YangYang’s face instantly brightened. She really was beautiful.

“So,” WinWin said as he reached YangYang, “You watch her for a minute.” He handed the reins over. “I'm going to go grab the hose.” WinWin left and it was just YangYang and Oakley.

YangYang eyed her.

“Don't you get hot with all that fur?” He asked after a moment of silence. Oakley side-eyed him before huffing. “I'd be hot with all that fur,” YangYang continued. “I'm hot now.”

“Quit giving her a complex,” he heard WinWin yell as he headed over with a green hose in tow. YangYang blushed at being caught talking to the horse.

“First things first,” WinWin said passing the hose to YangYang, “You need to get her coat completely wet.” YangYang looked at the hose in his hand before pressing the trigger on the nozzle, water spraying out. He shrugged and got to work, gently hosing Oakley’s body down with the spray. WinWin pulled over a large jug filled with yellow liquid. After YangYang finished, WinWin poured some of the liquid onto his hands and began rubbing it over Oakley’s coat.

“Now the fun part,” he said, “Get some shampoo and just start rubbing her down. Try really massaging it in. It helps with circulation.”

By the time the two successfully scrubbed, rinsed, and brushed Oakley, YangYang was sweating and panting. WinWin shot him an amused look, one eyebrow quirked up.

“Tired?” He teased. YangYang pouted.

“More like hot. Manual labor plus this heatstroke weather you guys have in Texas? Actually hell,” he corrected. WinWin just rolled his eyes.

“Well the good news is she’s all done,” WinWin assured.

“Good,” YangYang sighed. He stretched his lightly tanned arms above his head before reaching for the hose, screwing the handle off of the end. WinWin gave him a quizzical look. YangYang offered no explanation, stripping off the damp gray tee he had thrown on this morning. He wasn’t sure if it was damp with sweat or hose water - and the way he couldn’t confidently determine which it was slightly horrified him. It hit the ground with a soft plop, YangYang wasting no time in letting the hose run water down his shoulders and chest. His eyes closed briefly as the water cooled off his overheated skin.

“You are...actually ridiculous,” WinWin commented eyes running down YangYang’s body. His wandering gaze made YangYang’s body feel even hotter. YangYang could swear he saw a small flush run up WinWin’s neck before the older boy turned his head away.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” YangYang pouted. “It’s hotter than hell and we’ve been doing nothing but manual labour all day.” WinWin turned his head back and met YangYang's eyes for a long minute before pulling his white muscle tee over his head, discarding it on the ground as well. YangYang’s mouth fell agape as WinWin grabbed the hose from him, slim, slender fingers barely brushing against his in the process. He couldn’t believe WinWin was actually going to follow along.

“No fun?" WinWin muttered before following suit, letting the water flow down the planes of his fair shoulders, pecs, abs...YangYang wanted so badly to follow the water droplets down WinWin’s body with his mouth. In his mind, he could see it clearly: He’d start at the junction where WinWin’s neck met his shoulder, chase his lips across one of his pectorals before running across the soft milky white abs, trailing lower until…

WinWin reached down and screwed the spray nozzle back onto the hose.

“So now that we’re a huge wet mess,” WinWin spoke breaking the strange, heavy tension that had settled between them. “Let’s bring Oakley back in.” All YangYang could do was nod dumbly in response, mouth feeling drier than the cracked red earth beneath their feet.

As they walked Oakley back to her stall, YangYang heard a wolf whistle. Turning his head he found the call had come from Ten.

“WinWin, I don’t know what you’re teaching him, but keep it up,” Ten smirked. WinWin simply rolled his eyes in response while YangYang flushed. Ten was in the fenced off center of the stable, two girls on horses in front of him also eyeing WinWin and YangYang with interest.

“Are they all this hot?” The one loudly whispered to her friend. YangYang’s blush only intensified. WinWin either didn’t hear or didn’t care. As if YangYang thought he couldn’t be any more embarrassed than he already was, Lucas and Hendery walked in, the reins of a big, beautiful cream colored horse in Lucas’s large right hand. Xiaojun was not far behind, riding a beautiful black horse. Hendery opened his mouth to make a comment.

“I don’t want to hear it. We washed Oakley,” was all WinWin quipped, not looking at anyone and hurrying his strides. Like magic, no one said anything else as YangYang hurriedly followed behind.

“...Are those my shorts?” YangYang heard Xiaojun mumble. Oh just _ kill _ him.

* * *

YangYang was never more relieved in his life than when WinWin told him his shift was over and they could wrap up for the day. He pushed the wheelbarrow into the back storeroom and put the now empty canisters in the industrial sink, hosing them down.

“You did good today,” He heard from behind him. YangYang nearly jumped out of skin at the sudden voice. He turned to see WinWin, arms crossed across his chest leaning against the open door frame. YangYang turned off the faucet.

“To be honest, I haven’t worked this hard in a long time,” He admitted.

“I mean, you can still tell you’re obviously a newbie,” WinWin commented, playful smirk on his lips, “But not terrible. I was fearing the worst when Kun told us two rich New Yorkers were coming to help - almost like an exile.”

“I always commit one hundred percent to whatever I do,” YangYang shrugged, “Which is part of my problem I suppose.”

“Well, I think you did just fine today,” WinWin said, his smile small and genuine.

* * *

The first thing YangYang did upon arriving back at the house was to head straight for his room, shedding his clothes on his bedroom floor before entering into the adjoining bathroom. He turned the shower tap to a nice, warm temperature. YangYang reeked of hay, sweat, and horse - not the best combination. 

After the water warmed up to his liking, YangYang stepped in. He let the warm water run down his body, soothing his sore muscles. YangYang let a soft sigh escape his lips at the sensation before scanning his eyes over the various bottles Kun had stocked in the shower. Choosing a bottle solely based on it’s pretty floral packaging, YangYang poured some onto his palm before running it through his soaked chestnut hair, smiling as he inhaled the sweet floral notes. His cousin had good taste. After he worked it into a nice lather, he rinsed it out and grabbed the matching conditioner. As he let the conditioner sit, YangYang grabbed the dark gray loofah and loaded it up with shower gel.

Running the loofah across his arms, YangYang’s mind began to wander. He quietly replayed the events of the day in his mind. As hard as the work was, it really wasn’t too bad. The horses were great, he was able to stay for free in a colossal lodge with his brother, and the company he had wasn’t bad. Actually, far from bad. YangYang had been a little intimidated by WinWin at first but he really wasn’t that scary. He just didn’t have much tolerance for stupidity. Hell, he even went along with YangYang’s idea of hosing down as if it were a challenge. At that memory, YangYang could feel his cock begin to stir in interest. WinWin _ had _ looked really good with water dripping down his slim body in the hot Texas sun. YangYang felt mildly guilty thinking about one of his trainers in such a way, but it was nearly impossible when all of Kun’s co-workers were so attractive.

There was also Ten who had cat-called him and WinWin while they were shirtless. Ten was something else. He was always shamelessly flirting and getting in everyone’s personal space. And the way his jeans always hugged his perfect ass...the things YangYang wanted to do to that ass. His cock gave another twitch of interest. YangYang gave a look down, realizing he was half hard. He ran the loofah down his abs before quickly running down both his legs and feet, discarding the loofah to the white floor of the shower. Standing back up, he grabbed his cock in his right hand, slowly stroking his fingers across the shaft before giving a gentle rub across the head. YangYang couldn’t help the soft whine that came from his throat. It had been a while since he had been able to relax and take his time with himself. The downfalls of living at home.

His thoughts drifted back to the ranch. Lucas was attractive as well. He had such a nice smile and he was massive in all aspects. Massive personality, massive amounts of energy, and those massive hands. Another small groan passed YangYang’s lips as his imagined those hands gripping his length instead of himself. He leaned his shoulders back against the ceramic tiled wall of the shower, letting his left hand drift up his chest, fingers drifting across one of his dusty rose nipples. It hardened under his touch and YangYang gave it a gentle twist, bucking up into his fist at the sensation. YangYang could bet money that Lucas had a massive cock too. YangYang wouldn’t mind taking that for a ride. His hand picked up pace as he thought about how it would feel, Lucas slowly stretching him open. 

Opening his eyes briefly, YangYang removed his hands off himself to grab the bottle of conditioner again, squirting a small amount into his left hand. Placing it back on the shelf, YangYang brought his right hand back around his shaft while his left hand rubbed his fingers together, coating them in that delicious floral scent. He brought his left hand beneath his cock, trailing his fingers over his balls gently before rubbing his index finger against his tight hole. YangYang closed his eyes again, imagining not only Lucas, but Xiaojun too. Xiaojun with his hands on YangYang’s leaking cock now and Lucas with those large fingers pressing against his hole, prepping him. A soft moan left YangYang’s mouth as he pressed the tip of his middle finger against his tight entrance, testing against the ring of muscle before dipping the whole first digit in. Another soft groan passed his lips at the intrusion, slowly working the slick finger in and out. YangYang thrust the finger in and out until he felt ready for another. Inserting his pointer finger proved to be more of a challenge. After it was in, YangYang wasted no time working the two fingers in and out, scissoring himself open. His right hand picked up its pace on his leaking cock, concentrating the pressure near the tip. YangYang wanted to be a good boy for the imaginary Lucas and Xiaojun, trying his best to relax as he slipped his ring finger next to the first two, letting out a loud groan at the pleasurable stretch.

“Oh _ fuck _, Lucas...Xiaojun,” YangYang pathetically whined, panting as he thrust his fingers in and out faster, finally brushing across his prostate. A loud whine ripped from his throat - he was a panting, whining, pathetic whore for the two ranch hands in his mind. He gave one more pathetic keen, fingers continuing to prod against his prostate before letting his head thunk back onto the wall of the shower as he came hard. He stroked himself through his orgasm, a few spurts of white come hitting his abdomen. 

YangYang let out a relieved huff as he came down from his high. He removed his fingers gingerly, wincing at the sensation. YangYang wiped a hand down his sticky abdomen, his release being washed away by the spray of the shower and swirling down the drain. YangYang turned his head, resting his too hot forehead against the cool glass door of the shower.

  
'_I am so fucked,’ _ he thought mournfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YangYang grabbed Hendery roughly by the shoulder as they approached Kun’s golf cart to drive home.
> 
> “Did you know ahead of time about this craziness tomorrow?!” YangYang hissed quietly, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. Hendery simply raised a single brow at him.
> 
> “Craziness? No. Horse riding lessons? Yes," he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at Chapter 3. Things are slowly starting to build up. I'm still not sure how I'm dividing these chapters up - I have it all as one really long document with no breaks. As always, enjoy your next dose of the WayV ranch AU no one asked for! I do love kudos and comments!

Two weeks had gone by in a flurry with YangYang working as hard as he could to learn everything WinWin was willing to teach him. For all of the bravado WinWin presented, he really wasn’t hard to work or get along with. All of the work WinWin gave him kept YangYang from becoming bored or restless. Not to mention YangYang’s body was slowly starting to get used to using muscles he had even forgotten existed.

Thursday found YangYang organizing the back stockroom, dusting off shelves after clearing them off. It was a rare slow day on the ranch so WinWin left him to try and pick up the back room. YangYang had his radio gently playing music, swaying his hips to the mix of early 2000’s pop while he dusted off the shelves with an old rag. He didn’t notice he had company until he heard a cough behind him. YangYang embarrassingly jumped at the noise. He was in the zone - who dared to interrupt him?

YangYang turned to see Xiaojun standing in the doorway, trying to hide his amused smirk. Xiaojun was lucky he was so hot...YangYang would let this slide just this once.

“Am I interrupting?” Xiaojun teased. YangYang tried to feign indifference.

“A little bit,” he answered. Xiaojun had on a black v-neck top and dark washed, gray skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black leather cowboy boots accented with gray wing emblems sewn in. He looked  _ damn  _ good.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to join Lucas, your brother, and I tomorrow for some riding lessons?” Xiaojun question, rubbing the back of neck almost nervously.

“But what about the ranch?” YangYang asked. He so badly wanted to say yes, but he had responsibilities now. Responsibilities...who  _ was  _ he?

“Well I already checked with Ten. His last session ends at three p.m., so he’s able to keep an eye on things,” Xiaojun explained. “I already okayed it with WinWin. He’s more than capable of handling anything in the afternoon by himself.” YangYang eyed Xiaojun suspiciously.

“How’d you manage to get him to agree to that?” He questioned. WinWin was pretty no-nonsense.

“Not sure. I guess he took a liking to you,” Xiaojun shrugged. “It’s not like we never have fun around here. We’re just trying to get you and Hendery acclimated to what we do quickly. The faster you learn, the easier things get around here for the both of you.” YangYang hummed thoughtfully.

“So,” Xiaojun continued, “You up for the challenge?” He flashed YangYang a small, toothy grin. YangYang felt like he was going to melt and this time it had nothing to do with the Texas heat. He nodded dumbly, his brain forgetting any sense of self-preservation. Xiaojun didn’t seem to notice. 

“Awesome,” Xiaojun said. “We’ll be taking my horse and Lucas’s horse.” Since Xiaojun and Lucas had their horses out for most of the day, YangYang hadn’t really had much interaction with them. From what Hendery had told him, Xiaojun’s horse was very large and very fast. YangYang would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit nervous.

“Cool,” YangYang lamely managed once he remembered how to speak again.

“So, I’ll see you around four?” Xiaojun questioned.

“Sounds good to me,” YangYang replied with a small smile.

* * *

YangYang grabbed Hendery roughly by the shoulder as they approached Kun’s golf cart to drive home.

“Did you know ahead of time about this craziness tomorrow?!” YangYang hissed quietly, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. Hendery simply raised a single brow at him.

“Craziness? No. Horse riding lessons? Yes," he responded.

“Earth to Hendery,” YangYang said. “That is craziness. I haven’t been on a horse. Ever.” Hendery shrugged YangYang’s hand off of his shoulder.

“Lucas let me on his horse for a bit the other day, but he held the reins the whole time,” he stated. “I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is spending alone time with Xiaojun and Lucas-”

“-and me!” Hendery interjected.

“And you, both of us knowing nearly nothing about horse riding. All you’ve told me about Xiaojun’s horse is that it’s huge and fast,” YangYang recalled.

“Dior?” Hendery questioned, sitting down in the driver’s seat. “He’s fine. You really have nothing to be worried about.” YangYang slid into the passenger’s seat, not feeling any more optimistic about the whole situation. Hendery started up the cart and began driving them back up the familiar red dirt path to Kun’s lodge.

“There’s also the small fact that I seem to turn into a mute idiot when Xiaojun comes around. I think he has voodoo powers or something,” YangYang grumbled.

“Ah, and now we get to the  _ real _ issue that’s causing you to have a meltdown” Hendery mused playfully.

“I’m not having a meltdown!” YangYang exclaimed. Hendery sent him a pointed glance as if to prove his point. YangYang crossed his arms across his chest with a huff.

“Riiight,” Hendery drawled, parking and removing the keys from the ignition. “Think of it as an opportunity to get to know Xiaojun better.” YangYang let his arms fall back to their normal state.

“I suppose you’re right,” YangYang grumbled getting out of the golf cart.

“Of course I am,” Hendery grinned. “I am the superior sibling after all.” YangYang felt that ridiculous of a claim didn’t deserve a response.

“We’re home!” Hendery announced as he and YangYang entered the lodge, removing their boots near the door.

“You guys made it in time for dinner,” Kun called from the kitchen. Hendery and YangYang looked at the already set table as they entered the kitchen.

“Kun,” Hendery said, “You keep cooking for us. Not complaining here, but do you want some help?”

“Oh no,” Kun replied quickly, setting a hot pot of pasta on the table, “No one cooks in my kitchen besides me.” Hendery and YangYang sat in their normal seats next to each other.

“...any particular reason why?” YangYang questioned when Kun offered no further explanation.

“Well, a few years back Ten and Lucas offered to make dinner as a thank you,” Kun sat across from the two brothers. “Let’s just say it’s a miracle the whole house didn’t catch fire.” He brought a glass of water to his lips, taking a sip.

“Letting Ten and Lucas do anything unsupervised seems like a bad idea,” Hendery stated, pouring ice water from a pitcher into the glass in front of him. Kun nearly choked on his own water. Kun seemed to choke a lot, YangYang noticed. He was mildly concerned for his cousin.

“Yeah, normally they're trouble together. Separately they're both amazing at what they do,” Kun explained, dishing up. The three ate in companionable silence before Hendery spoke up.

“Lucas and Xiaojun offered to teach YangYang and I how to ride tomorrow,” he said nonchalantly. YangYang gave a sharp kick to Hendery's shin under the table.

“Owww…,” Hendery muttered, affronted.

“That was...nice of them,” Kun commented. All YangYang could do was blush. It was nice. It was a nice, innocent offering that had no underlying intentions. Shame on YangYang and his filthy mind.

* * *

Friday afternoon couldn't come fast enough. YangYang was equal parts excited and terrified. He was a nonstop ball of energy all day, extra fidgety to the point WinWin told him to go find something productive to do preferably on the opposite side of the stables.

Hendery was the one who came to pick him up around four.

"You ready?" Hendery asked approaching YangYang.

"As ready as I'll ever be," YangYang replied. Hendery rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Everything will be fine," he assured, tugging YangYang away from the stables.

Out in the back, Xiaojun and Lucas were waiting for them alongside their horses. Hendery gave YangYang a not-so-subtle nudge in Xiaojun's direction before walking over to Lucas. 

_ What an asshole. _

Xiaojun flashed YangYang one of his small smiles that would normally turn YangYang into a quivering mess, however the massive beast next to Xiaojun had him quivering for a whole different reason.

"I don't think you two have been properly introduced yet," Xiaojun said noticing the look of apprehension on YangYang's face. "This is Dior. He's a Fresian horse," Xiaojun introduced. YangYang brought a hesitant closed fist up to Dior's snout in the way WinWin had showed him how to greet new horses. Dior sniffed YangYang's fist with interest before rubbing his snout more forcefully, giving a small huff.

"Look at that," Xiaojun started as YangYang rubbed a tentative hand down Dior's long black nose. "He likes you."

"He's massive," YangYang stated. "I...don't know if this is a good idea for a first riding lesson."

"Dior is very well-behaved. Plus you'll be with me the whole time. There's nothing to be afraid of," Xiaojun assured.

_ Can't argue with that logic. _

“I’m going to have you get on first,” Xiaojun continued. “Just put your foot in the stirrup, lift yourself up, and swing your opposite leg over.” YangYang did as he was told, left foot settling into the stirrup, hands gripping the saddle and right leg swinging over until he was seated. The view was awfully high.

“See? Not so hard,” Xiaojun said before hoisting himself up onto Dior, albeit more gracefully. YangYang stiffened at the close proximity of Xiaojun’s body to his own.

Hendery was struggling a bit to get onto Lucas’s cream colored horse. He was able to get his foot into the stirrup to hoist himself up, but it was the whole swinging his leg over part that was difficult. Lucas cocked his head as he watched Hendery struggle.

“YangYang had no problem with this,” Hendery grumbled. Lucas gave a short chuckle.

“Your brother is also ninety percent legs,” he joked. Lucas came closer to Hendery, left hand on Hendery’s hip and right hand coming to support Hendery’s bottom. He pushed and gave Hendery just enough of a lift for him to get his right leg swung over. Hendery flushed at the sensation of Lucas’s large hands on him. Logically, he knew Lucas was just being his normal, helpful self but Hendery would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy those hands on his body in such an intimate way. Not surprisingly, Lucas was hopping on behind Hendery like it was nothing shortly after.

“Okay, we all set?” Xiaojun asked, hands reaching around YangYang to grasp the reins. YangYang instantly stiffened again as Xiaojun unintentionally pressed himself closer to him. When he had imagined these riding lessons, he had figured they would all be close but he didn’t really realize just  _ how _ close they would end up being.

“We’re all good,” Lucas replied, also grasping the reins. With a slight kick, both horses were off at a slow pace on the grounds of the ranch.

“We’re just going to head down on a small trail. Nothing too crazy,” Xiaojun explained to YangYang, breath tickling against his right ear. YangYang fought the urge to shiver at the sensation.

“Lucas?” YangYang asked, trying to distract himself. “What’s your horse’s name?”

“Oh, this is Tamera,” Lucas answered. YangYang furrowed his brows.

“That’s an interesting name,” he commented. “How’d you come up with that?”

“Well, Ten and I named our horses after ‘Sister, Sister’. I have Tamera and he has Tia. It’s like a perfect representation of our friendship,” Lucas explained. Xiaojun let out a soft snicker.

“Well that’s...sweet?” YangYang offered. His answer caused Xiaojun to laugh a bit harder, his chest leaning into YangYang’s back as a result. The four of them made small talk along the way to the small clearing just off the trail. Xiaojun pulled back on the reins, Dior coming to a halt.

“Alright, lesson number one,” Xiaojun said, “You take the reins. You’re in charge.” He pressed the reins into YangYang’s hands, fingers brushing with intent. YangYang gulped and held onto the reins for dear life. 

After a beat of terrified silence, YangYang asked, “Now what?” Xiaojun chuckled again. 

“First calm down a bit,” he rubbed his hands up and down YangYang’s upper arms, playfully trying to massage the stress out of him.

“Kind of impossible,” YangYang squeaked. Xiaojun hummed in amusement.

“Just keep the reins in front of you. Dig your heels into his sides when you want to go forward and pull back on the reins when you want him to stop.” He explained. YangYang took a deep breath before giving a slight kick to Dior’s sides, the horse beginning to walk forwards. YangYang was expecting the horse to rear back or run off, but he just went forward at a leisurely pace.

“It...worked,” He breathed out. “It actually worked. I did it. I’m doing it.” 

“I told you,” Xiaojun commented. YangYang chanced a small glance over his right shoulder, Xiaojun giving him one of those brilliant smiles. If this was his reward every ride, YangYang would gladly hop on a horse any time of day.

Hendery had a bad feeling from the moment Lucas handed him the reins. Being on the horse before had been fine as long as Lucas was in charge. Hendery had no business being in charge of someone else’s horse.

“It’s simple,” Lucas said. “Just assert your dominance. You’re in charge here. Tamera is fine as long as she knows you are the boss. Give her a slight kick.” Hendery did as Lucas said and Tamera began to walk forwards.

“See?” Lucas said. “Everything is fine.” Everything was fine, until Tamera stopped. She lowered her head to the ground, chewing on a few weeds just beyond the trail. Hendery nearly had a heart attack as she shifted forwards. He tried tugging on Tamera’s reins, but she wouldn’t budge.

“You have to be more firm with her,” Lucas said leaning forward, reaching to grasp Hendery’s hands in his own to demonstrate how much force to use behind the tug. 

“She can smell your fear,” Lucas jokingly whispered, his lips nearly brushing the shell of Hendery’s right ear. A shudder ran through Hendery at the feeling of Lucas’s warm breath ghosting across his sensitive skin. He had been working around Lucas for two weeks and the attraction he felt for the older boy hadn’t eased up at all. It made work enjoyable, but unbearable at the same time. This moment was no different. It was hard to focus with Lucas so close and his hands all over Hendery. Almost as if he had read Hendery’s mind, Lucas let go of his hands.

“Let’s try it again, okay?” He suggested in that light-hearted, patient tone he usually had. Hendery nodded and gave Tamera another tap with his boots. Again, she began moving but this time with no pit stops as Hendery held the reins more firmly in his hands. He let out a sigh of relief as they caught up with YangYang and Xiaojun.

“There! I knew you’d be able to do it. You just need to get out of your head every once in a while,” Lucas encouraged, hooking his chin over Hendery’s right shoulder.

Easier said than done.

* * *

“How did your lessons go?” Kun conversationally asked that night at the dinner table. Hendery and YangYang shared a look.

“It was good,” YangYang offered. “They’re both great teachers. Dior was pretty sweet once I got past the whole ‘holy shit he’s massive’ issue.” Kun let out a chuckle.

“Everyone’s horse here definitely has a personality,” he stated. His attention shifted to Hendery. “How was riding with Lucas?” Hendery paused, fork halfway up to his mouth.

“Uh...I mean he was really encouraging? It was kinda scary having full control of Tamera,” Hendery confessed.

“Yeah Lucas is  _ real _ encouraging,” YangYang teased. “He really likes that hands on experience, huh  _ Hennie _ ?” Hendery shot him a murderous glare. 

“I don’t know  _ Yangie _ ,” Hendery shot back. “You and Xiaojun seemed pretty cozy.” Kun just gave an amused look between the two brothers.

“Well, it sounds like it was a fun afternoon,” Kun commented. “Think you two are ready for the next two weeks of training? Monday you switch roles.”

“Of course,” YangYang answered. “I’ll miss WinWin and Oakley though.”

“It’s just for two weeks,” Kun assured. “After that, you guys will just go wherever you’re needed each day. I’m happy to see you both getting along so well with everyone. I know my friends can be...a lot.”

“No, they’ve been nothing short of amazing, honestly,” Hendery promised. “Everyone has been so welcoming and accepting.”

“Teamwork makes the dream work, right?” YangYang added. Kun gave him a smile.

“One hundred percent.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sleep well?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah," YangYang replied. "Let me guess? I'm gonna need it for today?" Lucas gave him a wide-eyed look.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" He questioned. YangYang shrugged.  
"WinWin told me the same thing on my first day with him," he responded with a grin.  
"Bitch stole my lines…" Lucas muttered, genuinely offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took four chapters for me to deviate from my schedule. It was hump day, and a rough hump day. So I figured it would be appropriate to post the chapter where Xiaojun finally gets it in...only to come home from work and realize that I'm one chapter behind. Anywho, enjoy. There is some Xiaojun/YangYang and...a surprise. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the kind comments. I thrive off of positive affirmation. Anyways, here's a short, but hopefully worth it chapter four. Let me know if this is alright - I have trouble judging my own writings. I'm very critical of myself.
> 
> Side Note: Have you guys watched the first episode of the WayV reality show yet? I SWEAR this was written before the show was announced. I died when the previews for the next episode showed Xiaojun with a black horse. Dior?

Monday morning arrived faster than either YangYang or Hendery had prepared for. YangYang was excited at the prospect of learning something new. Only two more weeks of training and he would be on his own for the most part.

"Good morning!" YangYang greeted as he headed out to the back of the stables to meet Xiaojun and Lucas. Both boys were saddling up their horses. They looked up at the same time, offering YangYang greetings in return.

"Sleep well?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," YangYang replied. "Let me guess? I'm gonna need it for today?" Lucas gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He questioned. YangYang shrugged.

"WinWin told me the same thing on my first day with him," he responded with a grin.

"Bitch stole my lines…" Lucas muttered, genuinely offended. YangYang let out a small laugh.

"Anyways," Xiaojun interjected, "We're going to have you come along and do a few maintenance tasks with us today. We've got new fencing to put up along with painting." YangYang shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."

"Did you want to try riding Dior again?" Xiaojun asked. "With me, of course." He hurriedly added. YangYang nodded. Xiaojun smiled and stepped aside so YangYang could get himself onto Dior's back. Xiaojun joined him right after, slipping behind.

"He's all yours," Xiaojun stated, gesturing at the reins. YangYang grasped them as Lucas pulled up on Tamera in front of them.

"Follow me," he instructed before giving Tamera a swift kick to her sides, heading off down to the pasture. YangYang took a deep breath before following suit, giving Dior a kick to follow Lucas.

* * *

If YangYang had thought his first day with WinWin had his body aching, it was nothing compared to today. Restaking posts was no joke. Neither were the trips to bring the rotted pieces of fencing back up to the stables. YangYang was able to go to his normal break at lunch and met up with Hendery.

"Do you think Kun is ever going to quit packing us lunches?" YangYang pondered out loud, digging into his perfectly portioned beef and rice skillet.

"Nope," Hendery replied confidently, "He's going to make us fat with all this tex mex."

"With the work we're doing and the amount we're sweating, I'm not entirely sure that's possible," YangYang scoffed.

"Speaking of work," Hendery said, "How the _ hell _ did you enjoy working with WinWin? He's seriously the biggest killjoy I've ever met!" 

"Funny. I always said _ you _were the biggest killjoy I’ve ever met," YangYang laughed. Hendery gave him a playful shove to his left shoulder.

"You're insufferable," he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, I never had a problem with WinWin. I just did what he told me to do. It worked out just fine." YangYang replied honestly. "Maybe he just misses having me around. You don't really compare to my awesomeness," he continued with a wink.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Hendery groaned. "I miss Xiaojun and Lucas already." YangYang set his now empty glassware on the surface of the picnic table they were seated atop of. It had become their meeting spot.

"They are pretty great," he agreed, "but the work they do is fucking hard. Repairing fences in this heat? Awful. We haven't even gotten to the painting portion."

"I didn't mind having long projects," Hendery commented. "Working in the stables is like having a whole list of jobs that need to get done before we close for the night. It's stressful."

"Well we can at least agree either job has to be better than working with customers all day like Ten does," YangYang stated before taking a sip of his water.

"Absolutely," Hendery agreed. "I don't know how he does it." YangYang gave Hendery a long, disbelieving look.

"Okay I take that back," Hendery retracted. "However, I could never do what he does every day. Too much human interaction." YangYang hummed in agreement.

* * *

Working with Xiaojun and Lucas was tiring, but rewarding. On one hand, YangYang's body hated him after every shift. His sore muscles needed a bath with epsom salts to soak into any time YangYang could fit one in. On the other hand, it felt like he was making important improvements to the ranch and he had two awesome trainers to teach him along the way. YangYang had only been on the ranch for four weeks and already felt right at home with everyone.

When YangYang and Hendery made it back home early on a Friday night, Kun was waiting for them in the foyer.

"You two go ahead and get cleaned up," Kun instructed. "We're going to go out tonight."

"We're going out?" YangYang questioned. In the month they had been at the ranch, they had only worked at the ranch and hung out at the house.

"Think of it as a post-training celebration," Kun shrugged with a smile. "I mean, it's nothing huge. We're just going to the nearby drive-in."

"I've never been to a real drive-in," YangYang commented.

"Me either," Hendery agreed. "What are we seeing? I don't even know what's out right now."

"Lucas voted for 'The Intruder' and since we're taking his truck…" Kun trailed off.

"Wait, Lucas is coming too?" YangYang asked. Kun nodded.

"Yeah. We always take his truck. It has a huge cargo bed. Although with seven of us it might be a bit of a squeeze," Kun thought aloud. "Anyways, you guys go wash up and then I can call Lucas."

All seven of them. Squished in the back of a truck. At a dark drive-in.

What could _ possibly _ go wrong?

* * *

YangYang wasn't sure of what to wear to a drive-in. Although Texas days were hot, the nights tended to be a little cooler. He settled on a black, fitted lightweight sweater and a pair of ripped dark wash jeans. He was relieved when he came downstairs to see Hendery in a similar outfit - a fitted three-quarter sleeve white sweater and mid-wash jeans.

"I had no idea what to wear," Hendery shrugged. 

"Me either. It's a movie so I just assumed casual," YangYang agreed.

"You both look fine," Kun commented as he appraised them both before tapping away on his phone. He himself was sporting a white tee underneath an open gray flannel. "Lucas is here with the rest of the guys," he commented, sliding his phone into his jeans pocket. The three headed outside to find a shiny red pick-up at the end of Kun's long driveway, Lucas in the driver's seat with WinWin, Ten, and Xiaojun in the bed of the truck. 

"There's room for you three inside the truck," Lucas commented as they approached.

"Aw, you guys don't want to join us in the back?" Ten pouted.

"I'd rather not die, thanks," Kun commented. "And these two are my responsibility for the summer." He added as YangYang and Hendery got into the back seats.

"Precious cargo," Ten agreed with a playful nod and wink. After they buckled up, Lucas sped off.

"What's a drive-in like?" YangYang asked to no one in particular.

"After you pay, you pick a place to park. They have these neat speakers you can hang off your windows - or in our case keep in the bed of the truck. Then you just watch the movie on a huge screen," Lucas explained. "I find it hard to believe you two are from New York and have never experienced anything like this."

"New York is amazing and has a lot of awesome experiences," YangYang replied, "But nothing quite like what you described. New York is more fast paced and crowded."

"I had never seen stars so bright until coming here," Hendery added. "The light pollution in the city back home makes it hard to see them in all their wonder." Kun hummed in agreement.

"I was bummed when mom told me we would be taking over grandma's ranch," he revealed. "I was going to miss New York so much, I was going to miss my school, and white Christmases, and my cousins…" Kun trailed off. YangYang felt another stab of guilt in his chest. When Kun and his family had moved, they really did lose touch with each other. He and Hendery really didn't make enough of an effort to keep in touch. Kun cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I slowly learned to love life out here. When mom basically gave me sole control and ownership of the ranch, it was the greatest blessing I could've asked for," he said with a smile. YangYang couldn't help but smile in turn. He was glad that despite everything, Kun was happy. The two of them being sent out here for "punishment" actually gave all three of them the chance to reconnect and YangYang was grateful for that.

"So this is it," Lucas spoke pulling up into a line of cars to wait to purchase tickets.

"I'm buying for you two," Kun mentioned to YangYang and Hendery.

"Kun, you really don't have to," Hendery objected.

"You already do so much for us," YangYang added. Kun simply gave a short chuckle. 

"Well, I didn't really give you guys a choice to come along or not," Kun said with a grin.

"Oh no, are we kidnapping?! You didn't mention anything about that in the text!" Lucas panicked. Kun simply gave an endearing pat to the top of Lucas's head.

* * *

Lucas managed to find a great spot that gave them a complete view of the large white screen.

"Alrighty," Lucas stated opening the driver's side door, "Pile out." The four of them got out of the truck and headed to the back where WinWin was already unlatching the tailgate. 

"You weren't kidding," Hendery commented noting the space that Ten and Xiaojun had already started to prepare. They laid out a few thick blankets and lined the perimeter with a few pillows. There was also a small black cooler in one corner. It would be a tight fit, but all seven of them could definitely fit.

"And this," Lucas commented hopping onto the truck bed, "Is how we do drive-in." He held a hand out that Hendery gratefully accepted, allowing Lucas to easily tug him onto the truck bed. A hand appeared in front of YangYang's face. YangYang followed the hand with his eyes and was met with the smiling face of Ten.

"Hi," Ten simply greeted. YangYang knew he could probably make it onto the truck bed with no problem like Lucas and Kun had, but who was he to deny help from someone as attractive as Ten?

"Hi," YangYang echoed, grabbing Ten's hand before being yanked onto the truck bed with everyone else. Although the cargo bed was large, Kun might've been right. With all seven of them it _ would _ be a tight fit.

"What now?" YangYang asked. WinWin shrugged.

"Nothing. We wait for the movie to start," he responded. As they waited, the seven of them made small talk, asking YangYang and Hendery everything about their lives back in New York.

"There's really not much to talk about," YangYang admitted.

"Well, what got you two stuck here with us?" Lucas asked. 

"Not that we mind. At all," Xiaojun quickly added. YangYang looked to Hendery for help but he simply held up his hands to signify he was staying out of this.

"I got caught throwing a house party while Hendery was still away at school and our parents were out of state for a business trip," YangYang shrugged, eyes trained down to the blanket covered floor of the truck. He was still embarrassed. Although Hendery had seemed to forgive him and YangYang was finding he liked being out here, he still felt like a fuck-up.

"That's all?" Ten scoffed. "I was sneaking out to bars and not coming home when I was your age."

"I remember those days," WinWin recalled. "I'd have to save your lush ass from getting kicked out or going home with some stranger." 

"Right, so instead on those nights I ended up going home with you," Ten quipped with a smirk. WinWin simply shrugged as if they were casually talking about what the weather was like. YangYang's eyes widened. Were they insinuating…?

"Guys...you're scaring the babies," Lucas cooed.

"Oh common," WinWin lamented, "We have all fucked Ten at some point." YangYang locked eyes with an equally shocked Hendery before shifting his gaze to Kun who looked like he wanted to die, face turning a dark shade of crimson.

"What?" Ten shrugged. "You have a group of five attractive guys that get along too well and shit ends up happening." Ten logic. Solid.

"It doesn't bother me," YangYang finally spoke after a minute of stunned silence. Bothered would be the furthest feeling he currently felt. "I guess I was just caught off guard at the suddenness."

"We're all pretty open here," Lucas commented. WinWin gave an amused scoff in response. Lucas sent him a disapproving glare.

"So, do you guys do popcorn at drive-ins?" Hendery asked after clearing his throat. YangYang was happy for the distraction. It was getting a bit too hot in the cargo bed. The last thing he needed was to pop an inappropriate boner his first time hanging out with Kun and his friends.

"Ah, yeah," Xiaojun nodded. "We have a small cooler with drinks, but we usually buy popcorn at the concession stand here."

"I vote YangYang and Xiaojun go get popcorn!" Ten suddenly shouted with a wild wave of his hand, reminiscent of a child eagerly waiting to answer the teacher's question. YangYang glanced at Xiaojun who was already making a move to exit the truck. YangYang shrugged to himself before following. Getting out of the truck was honestly not the worst idea at this point.

"It's not too far," Xiaojun assured as he lead YangYang past the many parked cars filling the open lot.

"I don't mind the distraction," YangYang joked.

"Sorry about them," Xiaojun apologized. "With WinWin and Ten together there's no stopping the bickering." YangYang let out a chuckle.

"It's really okay," he assured. "It's nice to see WinWin so laid back. He always seemed so serious at the ranch."

"He is very serious when it comes to work. He really loves what he does. We all do. Get to know him outside the ranch and he's almost a completely different person," Xiaojun said with a chuckle. They stopped at what YangYang assumed to be the concession stand. It was a small white building that had two open counters: one for ordering and another to pick up from. Next to the ordering window was a small board that listed different snack items and prices.

"We're just going to order one large popcorn," Xiaojun whispered. "The cooler we brought has drinks." YangYang hung back and checked his phone while Xiaojun ordered. Hendery had sent him a text letting him know the movie would be starting soon. YangYang typed out a hasty response. Looking up to inform Xiaojun, YangYang was surprised to find he didn't see him anywhere.

'Maybe he went to the bathroom?' YangYang thought as he began to walk around the perimeter of the concession stand. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he could find his way back to the truck on his own. He pulled out his phone again, about to ask Kun to call Xiaojun when a hand covered his mouth and yanked him back behind one of the walls of the concession stand. YangYang tried to yelp, but the hand muffled the sound. White hot panic instantly flooded his brain as his back met one of the walls. YangYang found he was now looking into the now familiar eyes of Xiaojun. Xiaojun simply eyed YangYang for a second before he uncovered the other boy’s mouth, hastily pressing his plush lips against YangYang's lips. YangYang's eyes widened at the sensation, Xiaojun pulling away almost just as quickly as the kiss began.

"I'm sorry," Xiaojun apologized quietly, face still close to YangYang. "Is this okay?" YangYang nodded dumbly.

"More than okay," he breathed before Xiaojun leaned back in for another kiss. YangYang could feel the curve of a smile on Xiaojun’s lips. He brought his right hand up to tangle in the back of Xiaojun’s auburn locks, lips moving against Xiaojun’s. YangYang was determined to make that smile disappear, preferably replaced by a moan. One of Xiaojun’s hands gripped YangYang’s waist as the other cupped his jaw. YangYang let a pleased noise escape his lips and Xiaojun moved in closer, crowding into his space. YangYang broke the kiss briefly to catch his breath before diving back in, his heart hammering against his chest. Xiaojun’s lips trailed down to YangYang’s neck leaving quick, open mouth kisses.

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first day I saw you,” Xiaojun breathed, the sensation causing YangYang to let out a soft whine. YangYang nipped Xiaojun's lower lip playfully once he leaned back in, causing Xiaojun to groan. Xiaojun quickly captured YangYang's lips in another kiss. His lips parted, tongue experimentally pressing against the seam of YangYang's lips. YangYang followed suit, lips parting to allow Xiaojun full access. As Xiaojun's tongue explored his mouth, YangYang let out a needy moan. He felt one of Xiaojun's knees lift slightly, thigh pressing against his half hard cock.

_ 'I would let him fuck me right here,' _YangYang thought in a daze. Before he could entertain that idea, a loud chorus of Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' broke the silence. Xiaojun broke the kiss with a frustrated groan, top of his head dropping against YangYang's sternum.

"Who's that?" YangYang questioned after realizing it was coming from the phone in Xiaojun's pocket.

"You get one guess. Seriously, only one guess," Xiaojun grumbled, lifting his head up and pulling out his phone, knee removing itself from between YangYang's thighs. YangYang gave a slight pout, missing having Xiaojun pressed against him.

"What is it Ten?" Xiaojun grumbled. YangYang allowed the fog in his brain to lift as Xiaojun had a _ very _ brief conversation with Ten.

"The previews have started," Xiaojun said. "We should pick up the popcorn and head back." YangYang would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.

"Sure," he agreed, putting on one of his fake smiles. YangYang was surprised when Xiaojun placed a hand on his lower back as they walked around to grab the popcorn that was waiting on the counter with their receipt taped to the front.

"You know," Xiaojun stated, using his free hand to grab the large bucket, "I wouldn't be opposed to continuing where we left off sometime." YangYang blinked up at Xiaojun.

"Really? I would like that. _ A lot, _" he agreed. Xiaojun simply flashed him a dazzling smile in response.

"Took you long enough," WinWin scolded as the two arrived back to the truck. "The previews are just ending." Xiaojun handed the bucket to WinWin before hopping into the back of the truck bed, extending a hand to help YangYang in after him.

"The line was long," Xiaojun said with a shrug, leaning against a pillow in the back. WinWin rolled his eyes, scooting forward to give Xiaojun more room. YangYang positioned himself between Xiaojun and Ten in the back, Kun and Hendery on their stomachs in the front, and WinWin with his head on Lucas's lap next to them. YangYang didn't miss the way Lucas almost unconsciously lifted a hand to gently play with WinWin's wavy locks.

As the movie went on, YangYang felt Xiaojun shift. Soon enough, Xiaojun’s arm was coming around YangYang's shoulders, fingers barely brushing Ten. Ten sent a look in Xiaojun's direction before sliding in closer to YangYang, leaning some of his weight against him. YangYang shot both of them a questioning look before letting his attention drift back to the movie. YangYang wasn't a big fan of horror movies, but this _ supposedly _ was more of a psychological thriller...whatever the fuck that meant. 

The movie continued with YangYang wincing every time there was a loud noise or an unexpected, suspenseful plot twist. At one particularly loud scene, YangYang flinched and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his right thigh. He turned and met the hooded eyes of Ten staring back at him.

"So jumpy," Ten whispered, "Don't worry Yangie, Ten's here. I'll take care of you." Unsurprisingly, YangYang immediately lost all interest in the film on the screen. Ten leaned into Yangyang's neck, nudging his nose against the skin there. He inhaled deeply, goosebumps rising on YangYang’s skin.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell," Ten murmured before pressing his soft lips down the column of YangYang's throat. YangYang let out a sharp gasp as he felt a second pair of lips on the other side of his neck.

"Be a good boy and stay quiet," Ten whispered, "You can do that, right? Let Xiaojun and I take care of you." YangYang nodded and bit down on his lower lip to prevent the noises he so badly wanted to make from escaping. He nervously eyed the others, relieved to see they were oblivious to what was going on behind them. YangYang shivered as he felt Xiaojun softly bite down, Ten running soothing circles onto YangYang's thigh with his thumb. His skinny jeans were beginning to feel too constricting as his cock jumped to attention caused by the ministrations of the two boys he was stuck between.

"That's our good boy," Ten quietly murmured, fingers trailing higher. His fingers were barely brushing where the head of YangYang's hardening cock was currently trapped in his jeans. Ten licked a wet stripe up YangYang's neck before giving a playful tug to YangYang's earlobe with his teeth. Xiaojun moved his unoccupied hand to rest on YangYang's lower abdomen, so close yet so far from where YangYang desperately needed it to be. YangYang let his eyes flutter shut. The feeling of being trapped between two _ gorgeous _ boys and being completely at their mercy while his brother, cousin, and friends were only feet away was never a kink he thought he'd enjoy. Alas, here he was: his painfully hard cock leaking in the back of a truck pressed between Xiaojun and Ten.

And just like nothing had happened, the lips and hands disappeared. YangYang opened his eyes, confused. Had this all been some crazy fever dream?

"That wasn't as bad as I expected it to be," Hendery said with a stretch of his arms above his head.

"You didn't think it was a little predictable?" Kun asked, moving to sit up.

"Super predictable," WinWin commented, removing his head from Lucas's lap. YangYang snuck a glance at Xiaojun who looked completely unphased, listening attentively to the conversation in front of him. He then snuck a glance at Ten who simply caught his eye and winked. 

_ Sooo _not a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm never drinking again," WinWin whined into the cup of coffee Ten shoved under his nose.
> 
> "You say that every time," Lucas reminded him, shoving a piece of bacon into his own mouth. WinWin only whined in response, head dropping dangerously close to the hot cup of coffee.
> 
> "I missed staying over," Ten said with a shrug, sipping on his own coffee. "Although Kun-gē wouldn't let me cuddle in his bed with him this time." He pouted. Kun turned bright red, trying to ignore everyone while cutting into his waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to our regularly scheduled smut. Hope you guys enjoy - this was the first smut I wrote of many scenes in this story. It's pretty tame, but I feel Xiaojun would be an attentive, romantic lover. That's just how my mind works. For all my XiaoYang shippers, enjoy it while it lasts because it only gets dirtier and smuttier with other pairings from here.
> 
> Thank you for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments! It always inspires me to keep writing and posting! I try to respond to each one.
> 
> Onward to top!Xiaojun.
> 
> UPDATE: Wow that was fun adding tags. They will only get more embarrassing...

The seven of them ended up back at Kun's mansion after the movie. It was nearing nine forty five by the time they arrived back. YangYang was surprised to find Kun setting a few bottles of cold beer out onto the living room table, drops of condensation dripping down the glass surface. Kun noticed his apprehensive glance.

"Go ahead," Kun encouraged as the rest of the group grabbed a bottle. 

"I'm only eighteen," YangYang reminded him.

"Aw, how cute," Ten cooed, popping the cap off his bottle.

"You and Hendery are at home here with me and you're not driving," Kun shrugged. "Just don't tell your mom or my mom." YangYang looked to Hendery who just shrugged, grabbing a bottle. 

_ 'What the hell,'  _ YangYang decided, grabbing a bottle of his own.

"How are you guys liking the ranch? Really?" Lucas asked.

"I honestly thought this was going to be the worst summer of my existence," YangYang admitted, "But I've actually been loving it." Lucas smiled.

"We're glad to hear that," Lucas genuinely replied.

"Yeah we are," Ten agreed with a smile, "Especially WinWin over here. Goes on and on abou-ow!" Ten yelped as WinWin slapped him on his bare arm.

"You are  _ such _ an ass," WinWin hissed. Although WinWin sounded pissed at Ten, the slight flush creeping onto his cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

"The ranch has been great. Thank you guys so much for being so helpful," Hendery added. Xiaojun smiled at him.

"It's no problem," he said. "You guys do what you're told and seem to want to learn. It's really not a big deal."

"Maybe you guys would be up to seeing how I train some of the show horses sometime," Ten offered. YangYang nearly choked on his beer.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm ready for any of that," he sputtered nervously.

"You and Hendery are both great with the horses," Lucas stated.

"It might be interesting if there's downtime," Kun pointed out. Ten's eyes flicked with interest between YangYang and Hendery.

"I'd be interested," Hendery shrugged. Ten eyed him up and down, pleased.

"I guess there's no harm in that," YangYang eventually agreed. Ten smirked.

"You could always take Oakley," WinWin spoke up. "For those training lessons. You and her have really bonded." YangYang mulled it over in his head. It was true - Oakley and himself were quite inseparable when he was working at the stables with WinWin.

"Okay," YangYang nodded.

"Now we just need to find Hendery an equestrian friend," Xiaojun stated.

"A what?" Hendery asked.

"A horse," WinWin deadpanned, followed by him taking a  _ long _ drink from his beer bottle.

"That will be our next project! Find Hennie's best match!" Lucas gleefully exclaimed, clapping his hands together in excitement. Hendery instantly blushed. This was going to be a  _ long _ night.

* * *

Kun, being the responsible mother of the group, had insisted everyone stay in the many guest rooms at the house after their night of drinking. The casual way everyone agreed had YangYang thinking this wasn't an unusual situation.

YangYang couldn't manage to let the thoughts of what happened earlier in the back of Lucas's truck leave his mind. He had tossed and turned in his bed for an hour or two before giving up and deciding to get up and get some water from the kitchen.

YangYang padded across the ceramic tile floor of the kitchen, the tiles cool against the bottoms of his bare feet. After being around the ranch for four weeks, YangYang had the layout of the kitchen figured out pretty well and was able to find his way fine with just the moonlight slipping in through one of the windows. He grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets before heading to the sink, filling it up from the tap.

"You're up late," came a voice from behind him. YangYang jumped, cursing as some of the water sloshed over the rim of the glass and onto his fingers. He turned around, free hand clutching over his heart.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed. He was greeted with a slight chuckle from Xiaojun.

"I wasn't trying to scare you," Xiaojun assured, voice quiet. YangYang took a sip from his glass to calm his nerves.

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed after setting the glass down on the marble countertop.

"Me either," Xiaojun admitted, following suit and grabbing a glass from the cupboard to fill. YangYang eyed the ease with which Xiaojun moved around Kun's kitchen.

"You guys stay here often?" YangYang asked. Xiaojun nodded as he stepped next to YangYang, filling his glass up.

"Yeah, we used to stay here all the time. It was just convenient when we were too tired to drive home or too drunk," he recalled.

"When did you guys stop?" YangYang asked. Xiaojun lifted to glass to his lips, taking a few sips. YangYang's eyes drifted from Xiaojun's plush lips down to his Adam's apple that bobbed with every swallow. Xiaojun set his glass down next to YangYang's.

"We never really stopped," he answered. "But when Kun told us you and Hendery were going to be staying with him, we didn't want to make things awkward by staying over." YangYang nodded his response.

"Have you guys always been…," he paused to choose the right words, "... _ close _ ?" Xiaojun shifted his eyes to meet the large, curious ones of YangYang.

"Depends how close you're suggesting," he answered. YangYang gulped. "Have we always been close friends? Yes." Xiaojun continued. YangYang was left curious as Xiaojun didn't offer up any more information.

"What about closer than friends?" He heard himself asking. Xiaojun simply eyed YangYang as if trying to decide how or whether or not to answer.

"For a while." Xiaojun finally answered. "Ten was obviously the catalyst," he recalled with a slight snort. Somehow, YangYang wasn't surprised.

"He sure does seem to shove himself into every situation," he scoffed with a small smile. Xiaojun rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry if that was a bit much for you earlier," he apologized, eyes dropping to the floor. YangYang felt his face heat up at the memory Xiaojun was referring to.

"I definitely didn't mind," he admitted. Xiaojun looked up, his feline-like eyes meeting his gaze again. Without saying anything else, Xiaojun moved his arm, effectively boxing YangYang in against the sink. YangYang could feel his own heart hammering against his chest again, watching the way Xiaojun was eyeing his lips. Xiaojun leaned over to YangYang's ear.

"If you want me to stop at any point," he breathed out causing YangYang to shiver, "Just tell me." YangYang nodded before Xiaojun leaned in, pressing his lips against YangYang's waiting ones. YangYang couldn't help the satisfied noise that escaped his lips at the sensation. Xiaojun's lips were plush and soft while his kisses were firm and sure. The kisses of someone with much experience.

_ 'Continuing where we left off,' _ YangYang's mind supplied. Xiaojun wasted no time in sliding his kisses down YangYang's jaw, trailing his mouth down his neck. YangYang let out a quiet whine, hands coming to grab at Xiaojun's shoulders. Xiaojun pressed his hips against YangYang's, two thin layers of cotton pajama pants the only thing separating their slowly hardening cocks. 

"Xiaojun," YangYang moaned breathily. He reached a hand up, tangling his fingers in Xiaojun's auburn hair and tugging. Xiaojun groaned in response, teeth biting where YangYang's neck met shoulder.

"Maybe we should-ah, move this upstairs?" YangYang suggested as Xiaojun began slowly grinding his hips into YangYang. Xiaojun hummed his agreement, but kept nuzzling YangYang's neck, hips not faltering. YangYang let himself enjoy the sensations for a moment before huffing out a quiet laugh and pushing Xiaojun away.

"Kun would never forgive me if I came on his marble countertops," YangYang joked, hesitating before deciding to grab Xiaojun's hand, leading him upstairs like a love struck puppy. After he closed the door, Xiaojun's lips were back on his, leading him closer and closer to the bed. YangYang let out a surprised noise when the back of his knees hit the side of his mattress, causing him to tumble onto it. Xiaojun climbed in next to him, diving in for another kiss. YangYang moaned his approval before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Xiaojun ran a hand down YangYang's side, fingers pausing at the hem of his white tee.

"This needs to come off," he murmured after breaking their kiss. Xiaojun raised the shirt up over YangYang's ribs so he could pull it over his head before tossing it carelessly to the floor. Xiaojun paused, taking a moment to admire YangYang's body with his eyes. YangYang's muscles had become slightly more toned from the manual labor, arms and collarbones dusted with a slight freckled tan from being out in the unforgiving Texas sun. YangYang felt exposed under Xiaojun's hungry eyes.

"You're so perfect," Xiaojun mumbled, hand cupping YangYang's jaw, placing a tender kiss on his lips. The sentiment had heat pooling deep in the pit of YangYang's stomach. Xiaojun gently pushed on YangYang's left shoulder, YangYang's back hitting the mattress. Xiaojun trailed his kisses down YangYang's chin, to jaw, down the neck, and finally dipping between collarbones. He blindly ran his hand down YangYang's side again, fingers dipping low, thumb pressing into the shallow vee of YangYang's hip. YangYang's hips involuntarily rocked at having Xiaojun so close. Xiaojun looked up through dark lashes as he trailed his lips and tongue further down YangYang's chest, pausing to flatten his tongue before he ran it across one of YangYang's erect nipples. YangYang whined, back arching at the attention as if trying to press himself closer to Xiaojun's warm tongue.

"Someone's sensitive," Xiaojun murmured with a smirk. He lifted himself up slightly to remove his own gray tee before leaning back down, giving YangYang's nipple one last playful flick with his tongue before his mouth continued its path downwards. Xiaojun's tongue ran over the soft curves and contours of YangYang's abs before stopping at the elastic band of his sweatpants.

"Can I?" Xiaojun asked as his fingers toyed with the band. YangYang nodded eagerly.

"Please," he breathed out, "I might actually die if you don't." Xiaojun shot YangYang a smile before tugging the band down as YangYang lifted his hips to help the garment slip down easier. He kicked the offending material away once it reached his ankles, his hard cock curved up against his abs.

"Such a pretty cock," Xiaojun commented as he leaned down, hand wrapping around the base. YangYang could do nothing but watch helplessly as Xiaojun pressed a few light kisses to the shaft before giving one kiss to the tip. 

His sharp, feline eyes never left YangYang's as he began to ravish YangYang's dick with soft, kitten licks. YangYang moaned and bucked his hips up, seeking more, only to have Xiaojun press them back down into the mattress. After YangYang took the hint and stilled, Xiaojun brought his hand back to YangYang's cock. He continued exploring with his lips and tongue, running his tongue around the base before venturing lower. Xiaojun's tongue lapped at one of YangYang's balls before sucking it into his mouth carefully, running his tongue along the surface before releasing, giving the other the same treatment. After, he ran his tongue down the seam between YangYang's balls, hand still loosely circled around the shaft.

"Xiaojun," YangYang moaned, desperate for his mouth to return higher. Xiaojun ignored him for the moment, hands traveling lower and grabbing YangYangs asscheeks, giving them a squeeze. He wasted no time as he spread them apart, pausing. YangYang blushed as he was completely exposed for Xiaojun to see.

"And such a pretty pink hole too," he observed. "Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you." With no further warning, Xiaojun ran his tongue lightly across YangYang's exposed hole. YangYang let out a string of loud whines as Xiaojun continued to lap at his opening before spreading his cheeks wider and pushing his tongue inside. When YangYang first heard he was being sent to the ranch as punishment, this form of punishment never crossed his mind. YangYang continued to cry out as Xiaojun began thrusting his tongue inside, diving deeper. Xiaojun sucked at YangYang's rim, enjoying the noises he was pulling from the younger boy beneath him.

"Do you have anything?" Xiaojun asked after removing his mouth. It took YangYang's lust-clouded brain a minute to understand what Xiaojun was asking for.

"In the top drawer," He mumbled. Xiaojun leaned over him to open the drawer and YangYang took the opportunity to drag down the waistband of Xiaojun's pajama pants. He let out a pleased gasp as Xiaojun's rock hard cock smacked against his abs. YangYang's mouth watered at the sight and he wasted no time as he craned his neck to suck the smooth tip into his mouth.

"Naughty boy," Xiaojun gasped in surprise, looking down. YangYang simply hummed around the cock in response, pulling a moan from Xiaojun. Xiaojun stayed where he was, giving a few short thrusts into YangYang's willing mouth before he slipped out and resumed his previous position, lube in hand. Xiaojun cracked the cap open and poured some of the clear liquid onto his palm.

"I can't believe you brought lube with you on your summer exile," he commented, clearly amused.

"It came in handy, didn't it?" YangYang questioned with an equally amused quirk of his brow. Xiaojun gave a small laugh in response before he coated his fingers, rubbing his middle finger against YangYang's hole. YangYang did his best to relax as Xiaojun slipped his fingertip in, removing it shortly after. He inserted it again, this time slipping the finger in to the hilt. YangYang tried to bite back the small groan of discomfort he felt bubble up inside him. Xiaojun looked to YangYang for reassurance to continue. YangYang offered a small nod to which Xiaojun began thrusting the finger in and out, slick squelching noises filling the otherwise silent room. After a few minutes, Xiaojun pressed a slick pointer finger against his middle finger, working it inside. YangYang grimaced at the intrusion, but took a deep breath, trying to relax the tight ring of muscle clenching down. Xiaojun noticed YangYang's discomfort and leaned down to suck YangYang's flagging dick into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to create a tight vacuum. He smiled as YangYang moaned in response, loosening up as his mind was distracted. Xiaojun thrust his fingers in and out, picking up speed and curling his fingers causing YangYang's back to arch off the bed.

"Ah, there we go," Xiaojun murmured in satisfaction after letting go of YangYang's cock, aiming for that sweet spot again. YangYang keened in pleasure as Xiaojun's long, slender fingers pressed mercilessly against his prostate. Xiaojun added his ring finger in alongside the first two, pumping and stretching YangYang a little longer before pulling out completely. YangYang tried to chase those fingers with his hips, whining at the loss. Xiaojun chuckled, fitting himself between YangYang's spread legs, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Are you ready?" Xiaojun asked, pressing a kiss to YangYang's forehead.

"Yes, please," YangYang begged breathlessly. Xiaojun pressed one last kiss to YangYang's lips before he poured more lube onto his palm, stroking his hard length to make sure it was sufficiently coated. He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and tapped YangYang's hip to get him to lift up. Xiaojun slipped the pillow underneath the small of YangYang's back before lining himself up to YangYang's raised hole, slowly pushing the head inside. Xiaojun paused, letting YangYang get used to being stretched before slowly pushing in inch by inch. YangYang cursed, biting down on his lip.

"Yangie," Xiaojun panted, "You're so tight." Once Xiaojun was fully seated inside, he paused. YangYang shifted his hips, trying to adjust to the sensation.

"You can move," YangYang spoke after a moment as he wrapped his long legs around Xiaojun's waist. Xiaojun slowly gave a few shallow thrusts and evaluated YangYang's facial expressions. He rocked into him at a nice, slow pace hoping to get YangYang feeling good before he chased his own orgasm. After a while, YangYang began to grind against Xiaojun's thrusts, meeting his movements. Xiaojun shifted his own hips before slamming in a bit harder. YangYang gasped as he saw stars, feeling the shock run all the way down his spine.

"Right there," he moaned using his heels to push Xiaojun deeper inside him. Xiaojun groaned and picked up the pace. He pressed his forearms to either side of YangYang's shoulders, leaning down to capture his lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. 

"Faster," YangYang panted. Xiaojun obliged, his hips snapping into YangYang, the obscene slapping sound of skin on skin filling the room. YangYang could feel the stickiness of sweat forming on his skin as the heat between their bodies grew. At this point, Xiaojun's cock was mercilessly jabbing his prostate. YangYang closed his eyes, sobbing as the pleasure heightened, feeling that familiar heat of release coil in the pit of his belly. Xiaojun's thrusts slowed until they stopped altogether. YangYang whined pathetically after being so close to the edge. Xiaojun leaned down.

"Be a good boy and keep those eyes open for me," he instructed. "I want to see your pretty face when my cock makes you come." YangYang opened his eyes as Xiaojun had asked, groaning at the weight those words held.

"That's a good boy," Xiaojun praised, fucking back into YangYang with renewed vigor. It wasn't long before he had YangYang crying out again, teetering on the edge of an impending orgasm. Xiaojun reached a hand down, stroking hard and fast along YangYang's weeping cock. A few strokes in and YangYang was moaning out Xiaojun's name, come spurting from his dick in thick white ropes across his chest and abdomen. Xiaojun mercilessly kept pounding into YangYang's tight hole causing YangYang to whine at the over-sensitivity and abuse his prostate was taking. It wasn't long before Xiaojun came, hips stuttering and losing their rhythm. He stilled his hips, still buried inside YangYang, orgasm overcoming him. Xiaojun took a moment to catch his breath before he rested his chest against YangYang's, immediately regretting it as he felt the come still sticky and wet between them. He lifted his head and pressed sweet, soft kisses to YangYang's lips. 

As they continued to share kisses in the afterglow, Xiaojun gently pulled his softening cock from YangYang's sore hole. YangYang winced at the soreness and the feeling of Xiaojun's release lewdly leaking out of him. Xiaojun lifted himself off of YangYang and headed into the adjoining bathroom. YangYang took a moment to rest his eyes, enjoying the way his muscles felt like jelly. Xiaojun came back into bed with a warm, wet washcloth, wiping down YangYang's chest and abdomen. YangYang groaned in annoyance, trying to roll away from Xiaojun.

"Sleep," he moaned. Xiaojun simply chuckled.

"If I don't clean you up now, you're going to regret it in the morning," he stated. YangYang remained silent and allowed Xiaojun to wipe him down, too tired to be embarrassed when Xiaojun cleaned the lube and come from his ass.

"Sleep?" YangYang sleepily mumbled. 

"Sleep." Xiaojun agreed, getting up off the bed. YangYang cracked one eye open.

"Stay?" He asked, one eye blinking owlishly up at Xiaojun. Xiaojun hesitated before giving in and crawling back into bed, arms wrapping around YangYang's midsection. YangYang nuzzled his nose into the front of Xiaojun's neck and breathed in his scent deeply.

* * *

The first thing YangYang noticed when he woke up was how incredibly hot he felt. Like boiling hot. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but creamy white skin. YangYang took inventory of his surroundings, feeling warm arms around his body. That's right. He totally got wrecked by Xiaojun last night. 

YangYang stretched, letting out a soft groan and wincing at the soreness he felt in his lower back. He turned in Xiaojun's arms, back pressed against his chest. YangYang reached for his phone on the bedside table, the screen reading seven forty five a.m.

On Saturdays, Kun got up around eight and made breakfast for the three of them like clockwork. YangYang wondered if Kun would still do the same now that there were seven of them in the house. He set his phone back down on the bedside table and snuggled back into Xiaojun's heat. Xiaojun stirred behind him.

"Morning," he sleepily greeted, leaning over to place a kiss at the spot behind YangYang's ear. YangYang squirmed at the sensation, letting out a soft giggle. He rolled over to face Xiaojun.

"Morning," he greeted in response.

"What time is it?" Xiaojun asked, a hand coming up to rub at his tired eyes.

"Seven forty five," YangYang replied through a yawn. "Kun usually makes breakfast around eight." He added. Xiaojun hummed in acknowledgment. The peaceful silence was broken by a knock at YangYang's door. YangYang and Xiaojun stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Yangie?" came Hendery's voice through the door.

"Uhhh, just a minute!" YangYang called. He sat up in record time throwing the comforter over Xiaojun's head in a panic. YangYang hastily grabbed a pair of discarded sweatpants off the floor before slipping them on and opening the door a crack.

"Kun told me to let you know that breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes," Hendery said, eyeing YangYang suspiciously.

"Okay, thanks Hen," YangYang answered quickly, attempting to shut the door. Hendery shoved a slipper clad foot between the door and door frame.

"Cut the shit," he stated. "I know Xiaojun is in there." YangYang's eyes widened. When did Hendery get psychic abilities?

"You do know our rooms are right across from each other?" Hendery stated in response to YangYang's shocked expression. 

"You are not a quiet lover," he deadpanned. And with that, Hendery removed his foot, heading presumably back downstairs. YangYang closed his door and turned to look at Xiaojun who peeked out from under the comforter, auburn hair adorably sticking up at odd places.

"That...went well?" Xiaojun offered. YangYang groaned, back hitting the door.

* * *

YangYang forced Xiaojun to go shower in his own room so YangYang could get himself looking at least halfway presentable for breakfast. He sat at his usual spot at the table next to Hendery. Aside from Kun and Hendery everyone looked a little... _ rough _ .

"I'm never drinking again," WinWin whined into the cup of coffee Ten shoved under his nose.

"You say that every time," Lucas reminded him, shoving a piece of bacon into his own mouth. WinWin only whined in response, head dropping dangerously close to the hot cup of coffee.

"I missed staying over," Ten said with a shrug, sipping on his own coffee. "Although Kun- gē wouldn't let me cuddle in his bed with him this time." He pouted. Kun turned bright red, trying to ignore everyone while cutting into his waffles.

"You never want  _ just _ cuddles," Lucas chided. Ten raised a sharp brow in Lucas's direction with a smirk, sipping daintily at his drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The way I see it, you have two options," Ten stated. "You can either leave with your tail between your legs and go jerk off alone in your room before violently trying to repress what you saw tonight. Or…" Ten's lips curled into a dangerously mischievous smirk, "You can get on your knees and help me suck Lucas's nice, big cock." Hendery was stunned, partially due to the scene in front of him and partially due to the accuracy in Ten's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday update here we are. This one is a LONG one. As the story is written so far, this is my favorite scene that I've written in this story. Ten was always my original bias. My friend and I have made it a joke to ask "Aside from Ten, who is your WayV bias?". Anyways, he's such a diva and I love him for it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Saddle up! Thank you all for the comments and kudos. It really does motivate me to keep writing and updating!

The weekend and most of the week went by without anyone mentioning what had happened between Xiaojun and YangYang. YangYang couldn't have been more grateful that either no one else noticed or no one else cared.

"Bro, what happened between you and Xiaojun?" Hendery asked at the stables on Thursday, grabbing at YangYang's shoulder. Scratch that. _ Hendery _ knew. And cared, apparently. YangYang gave a conspiratorial glance around the stables to make sure no one was in earshot. With a jerk of his head, YangYang led Hendery into the store room, Hendery trailing the wheelbarrow behind him.

"He met me in the kitchen when I went to get some water," YangYang shrugged after Hendery closed the door behind them.

"And?" Hendery inquired eagerly.

"And we talked? And then kissed. And then brought it upstairs where he rearranged my insides?" YangYang answered nonchalantly. Hendery simply stared at him for a minute.

"How was he?" He finally asked.

"So good," YangYang gushed, shoulders sagging. "Hennie...he was honestly the best I've ever had."

"If the sounds coming from your room are anything to go by, I believe you," Hendery muttered. YangYang blushed and shoved at his brother's shoulder.

When they exited the store room, they headed their separate ways: Hendery back to WinWin and YangYang outside. YangYang was surprised to find Kun talking amicably with Xiaojun and Lucas in the distance. Kun caught his eye and waved a hand to come over.

"What's up?" YangYang asked as he approached.

"Well, I was thinking back to one of our earlier conversations. You mentioned you weren't sure what you were going to major in come fall, but you were leaning towards business," Kun said. YangYang nodded slowly, still not sure where this was going.

"Do you want to come back to the house with me and see how I handle some of the business aspects of the ranch?" Kun asked. YangYang looked over at Xiaojun and Lucas who both nodded encouragingly. 

"We've got everything handled here," Lucas assured. Xiaojun smiled.

"It'll be good experience," he added.

"What about Hendery? Him and I usually take the golf cart home together," YangYang asked. Kun mulled it over for a minute.

"Let's take the horses," he decided with a smile. "Show me what you've learned. We have a fenced in grazing area at the house we can let them roam in for the night." YangYang smiled back.

"Okay," YangYang agreed. Kun put an arm around YangYang's shoulders and led him into the stables.

"Have you met Storme yet?" Kun asked, referring to his own horse. YangYang nodded. He remembered Storme from the days he worked in the stables with WinWin. Storme was a gray leopard Palomino horse with smatterings of black near his neck and hind legs. YangYang always thought Storme looked like he wanted to kill somebody with his wild eyes. Weird to think of him as Kun's horse. Kun who was sweet, kind, patient, and forgiving.

"I'll let you grab Oakley. Just meet me out front," Kun instructed opening the gate to Storme's stall.

* * *

Hendery had spent the day working with WinWin. He had managed not to piss WinWin off _ too _ much today, only one or two pained looks sent in his direction. He was excited to head back home and hear all about what YangYang had learned from Kun. Being the older brother, he had been worried about YangYang's future plans. YangYang didn't have a five month plan let alone a five year plan. Hendery was hoping YangYang decided whatever Kun showed him today was interesting enough to pursue academically. His brother was definitely smart and creative enough for it. 

As he was headed to the golf cart to drive home, WinWin stopped him.

"What's up?" Hendery questioned.

"Would you be able to do me a huge favor?" WinWin asked looking worried. Hendery nodded. If WinWin was asking for _ his _ help, it must be serious.

"Sure, what do you need?" Hendery asked, concerned. WinWin handed Hendery a small silver key.

"Can you check and make sure I locked up the store room? I can't remember if I locked everything up or not," he asked. "I'm kind of in a rush, so I really don't have time to unlock everything and run all the way back to check." Hendery shot WinWin a confused glance. WinWin never seemed like the careless type, but if Hendery did this one small favor, he might win some brownie points. After all, Hendery was the _ expert _ on earning brownie points.

"Yeah, of course!" Hendery nodded enthusiastically, closing his fingers around the key. WinWin sighed, happy smile on his face.

"Thanks Hendery," he breathed out in relief. "I knew I could count on you." And just like that, WinWin trotted out of sight. Hendery shrugged to himself. He had time to go and make sure everything was secure before heading back to Kun's.

Walking back to the front door, he used the small silver key to unlock the entrance that the employees used in the morning. With a twist of the knob and a gentle push, the door opened. Hendery walked in and headed down one of the dimly lit hallways to the stables where the store room was located. Jiggling the doorknob of the store room, Hendery realized it was still locked up.

"WinWin must've just been paranoid," Hendery muttered to himself. Mystery solved. Hendery was making his way out but paused as he heard a noise. It didn't sound like horses, it sounded like people. Hendery was pretty sure everyone had left for the night. He got nervous. He wasn't very knowledgeable in self defense and had no idea what to do if an intruder was breaking in. 

Hendery crept closer to where the noises were coming from but quickly stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell slack at the sight in front of him. It wasn't an intruder. It was Lucas...and Ten. Lucas was propped up sitting on the fencing that bordered the open middle which Ten used for riding lessons. With head tilted towards the ceiling, he pulled back a part of his lower lip with his teeth. His faded jeans were unzipped and pulled down to his mid thighs while his large cock hung out. In front of him was Ten with knees pressing against the ground, a delicate hand wrapped around the base of his cock, mouth suckling at the tip. Lucas's eyes opened looking down at Ten, one hand moving to run fingers praisingly through Ten's messy locks.

"What the fuck?" Hendery sputtered before clapping a hand over his mouth. He should have just stayed quiet and backed away, but no, Hendery had to open his mouth. Ten lazily flicked his eyes in Hendery's direction, slowly letting Lucas's heavy cock drop from his lips with an audible 'pop'.

"Looks like we have an audience, baby," Ten purred.

"Shit," Lucas hissed, hastily grabbing for his jeans in a panic. Ten grabbed at Lucas's wrists, eyes breaking contact with Hendery only to send a meaningful look in Lucas's direction. Not a moment later, Ten's gaze went back to Hendery.

"The way I see it, you have two options," Ten stated. "You can either leave with your tail between your legs and go jerk off alone in your room before violently trying to repress what you saw tonight. Or…" Ten's lips curled into a dangerously mischievous smirk, "You can get on your knees and help me suck Lucas's nice, big cock." Hendery was stunned, partially due to the scene in front of him and partially due to the accuracy in Ten's words.

_ 'Fuck it, YOLO.' _Hendery's weak reasoning was immediately followed by an internal cringe. He was sounding more and more like YangYang. That probably wasn't a good thing. With his mind made up, Hendery headed over to where Ten was kneeling, Ten's smile was wide with joy, like a cat who finally caught the canary.

_ 'Tweet, tweet.' _

Ten resumed sucking Lucas's large dick, closing his eyes and humming as Hendery kneeled down next to him. Ten pulled off before pointing the now glistening cock in Hendery's direction. Hendery gulped. To say that Lucas's cock was intimidating was an understatement. It was a stark contrast to his friendly, gentle demeanor.

"Only do what you're comfortable with," Lucas reminded from above. "No one is forcing you to do anything." Hendery looked up at Lucas, seeing the sincerity in those big, adorable puppy eyes. He turned back to face the cock still held out to him like it was a damned peace pipe. Hendery leaned forward and gave an experimental lick down the side of the thick shaft. Lucas let out a small sigh of approval, relaxing back down. Gaining confidence, Hendery leaned forward and took the large head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip experimentally, tasting the muskiness of the precome that was dribbling out.

"That's a good boy," Ten purred, leaning in to attach his plush lips to the side of the shaft closest to him, kissing and licking his way up and down. Hendery followed suit, trailing his lips down the opposite side, knees brushing Ten's as he scooted a bit closer. Hendery closed his eyes, hoping that his nervousness would fade if he wasn't looking directly at the two gorgeous boys. His lips continued to slip up and down, tongue poking out at intervals to feel the texture of Lucas's hard length. At one point he felt Ten's lips bump against his and groaned at the thought of how that must look from Lucas's view above.

"Hendery," he heard Ten say in a low voice. Hendery opened his eyes and removed his lips, looking at Ten in question. Ten leaned in and captured Hendery's lips with his own, immediately shoving his tongue forward to explore the inside of Hendery's mouth. Hendery let out a small, unexpected moan that was quickly followed by a groan from Lucas above.

"Fuck that's hot," Lucas sighed, a hand coming to play with the hairs on the back of Hendery's neck. Hendery didn't know where to place his hands. They ended up on Ten's arms near his shoulders. He figured that was a safe enough spot. Ten broke the messy kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Ten gestured with a head tilt back to Lucas's cock, inviting Hendery to have another taste. Hendery placed his lips against the head before sinking down slowly, letting his jaw relax to accommodate Lucas's girth. Ten crawled behind Hendery, an arm slipping around Hendery's front to toy with the hem of his shirt.

"You're doing so good, baby," Ten cooed, brushing a stray lock of raven hair behind Hendery's ear. He hooked his chin over Hendery's shoulder to watch the show in front of him, hands dipping lower before gently brushing the outline of the bulge in Hendery's jeans. Hendery let out a soft whimper at the touch but didn't stop bobbing his head up and down on Lucas. Ten's fingers toyed with the copper button of Hendery's jeans before popping it open and slowly dragging the zipper down.

"You're doing such a good job. Right, Lucas?" Ten continued. 

"So good," Lucas breathed out in agreement. Hendery blushed at the praise. Ten reached into Hendery's blue, plaid briefs, and released the bulge from its cotton prison. He pumped slowly, eyes still lazily watching Hendery's mouth run up and down Lucas's length.

"Lucas has such a nice cock, huh Hendery?" He asked. Hendery hummed his agreement which caused Lucas to moan.

"It feels even better when it's stretching you wide open," Ten purred. "You want Lucas to stretch you open, baby?" He asked. Hendery choked on Lucas's dick and pulled off, spit dribbling down his chin.

"W-what?" He sputtered. Ten smirked, hand still pumping Hendery at an agonizingly slow pace.

"I asked, do you want Lucas to fuck you?" Ten repeated nonchalantly. 

_ 'Not exactly what he said, but close enough.' _Hendery thought to himself.

"I'm...not entirely sure that's possible," He answered as he wearily eyed Lucas's dick. Ten leaned close to Hendery's ear.

"Sure it is, baby. I can help. I'll prep you nice and good. Get you all ready to take that big cock," he whispered. Hendery whimpered at Ten's words, his own cock twitching in Ten's hand. Ten smiled, giving Hendery's cheek a light peck before removing his hand.

"Let's start by taking all this off," He continued, moving to pull at Hendery's shirt. Lucas joined them on the floor, assisting Hendery in removing his shirt and jeans.

"Look at you," Lucas muttered appreciatively before pressing a kiss to Hendery's lips. Hendery felt an embarrassed flush crawl up his neck as he lay completely naked on the floor of the stables with two sets of eyes hungrily running up and down his exposed skin.

"Hennie is so pretty, isn't he?" Ten asked running a finger down Hendery's spine. Lucas hummed in agreement, continuing to press kisses to Hendery's lips. He leaned back onto the floor, pulling Hendery onto his lap with him. Hendery yelped in surprise, sound muffled by the mouth currently attached to his own. With Hendery's chest pressed against Lucas's, his ass was propped up in the air. Hendery shifted, feeling his exposed cock rub against Lucas's. He moaned at the sensation of skin on skin and rocked his hips, desperate to repeat that sweet friction.

"Calm down," Lucas mumbled with a breathless chuckle. "We don't want you to finish before we've even started." Hendery obeyed and stilled his hips. He jumped when he felt a hand grab at his right ass cheek.

"Such a nice ass," Ten muttered in appreciation. He rubbed a slick thumb over Hendery's puckered hole and Hendery let out a pathetic whimper.

"I got you baby," Lucas assured, a hand cupping Hendery's jaw, lips moving against Hendery's. Ten slipped the tip of his slicked up thumb inside, the digit catching on the rim and tugging gently before being replaced with a pointer finger. Hendery groaned at the uncomfortable sensation. It had been a while since he had sex, nevermind, bottomed for a guy.

"He's so tight," Ten commented, voice laced with wonder. "He is so _ fucking _ tight." Lucas groaned at Ten's words. Ten began working the finger in and out at a slow pace, waiting for Hendery's muscles to loosen up a bit before adding any more. Hendery winced at the sensation. Lucas noticed Hendery's discomfort and slid a hand down, wrapping it around Hendery's cock.

"Relax," Lucas instructed with a small smile, hand beginning to jerk him off slowly. Hendery moaned at the pleasurable feeling, making it easier for him to relax. Ten added another finger once he felt Hendery loosen up. A thought crossed Hendery's mind.

_ 'Where the hell did they find the lube?' _

"Where the hell did you find the lube?" Hendery asked, pushing up into Lucas's hand.

"Oh we have lube hidden all around the stables," Ten commented nonchalantly, crooking his two fingers inside Hendery. Hendery cried out. Lucas captured his lips in a deep kiss, free hand running up to rub over one of Hendery's rosy nipples. Hendery keened into Lucas's mouth, his ass rocking back to meet the thrusts of Ten's fingers. Ten took that as a sign to continue, adding a third finger. Hendery groaned, feeling the burn caused by the stretch. Although it slightly burned, it wasn't as bad as Hendery remembered. The last guy he was with wasn't nearly as hot as Ten and Lucas though. Hendery still couldn't believe he was stuck in this situation: on the floor between arguably two of the hottest guys he had ever seen, about to get wrecked by one of their huge cocks. Not a bad way to spend his summer.

Ten continued to fuck his three fingers in and out, stretching them against Hendery's rim periodically, opening Hendery up further. Hendery was panting between the kisses Lucas was giving him. He felt like he was falling apart from all ends. Ten added a fourth finger, Hendery's legs trembling at the stretch. His nerves were on fire. Between the pleasurable, large hand wrapped around his cock and the four fingers stretching him wide his body was a confused mess of feelings.

"Fuck," Hendery hissed. Lucas moved his hand to run his fingers across Hendery's other nipple, giving a slight twist to the hardened nub. Hendery cried out in pleasure at the sensation. Ten continued to drive his four slick fingers in and out.

"You feel ready?" Ten asked. Hendery nodded.

"Yes...please, please, please," he whined. Ten smirked and pulled his fingers out, giving one of Hendery's cheeks a sharp slap. Hendery let out a surprised, choked moan.

"Hmmm, baby likes it a little rough," Ten observed. "I think he's ready." He crawled to where Lucas was lying, Hendery still perched on his lap. Ten leaned over and gave Lucas an upside down kiss before looking up at Hendery through dark lashes.

"Remember this moment," Ten instructed. "Your ass will never be the same." With that being said, Lucas sat up, pulling Hendery with him before knocking Hendery onto his back. Hendery looked up in wonder as Lucas moved between Hendery's legs. Ten reached over, stroking Lucas's cock, lubing him up.

"Show him a good time," Ten purred as he rubbed a flat palm across the head of Lucas's dick, causing a harsh shudder to run through his body. He guided Lucas's cock to Hendery's waiting hole, head slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck you weren't kidding," Lucas panted in disbelief. "He is so tight." Ten crawled to kneel by Hendery's head, brushing the bangs from Hendery's face.

"Shit," Hendery gasped. Lucas only had the head in and it was far bigger than anything Hendery had up there before. Lucas kept teasing the head in and out, attempting to loosen Hendery up. Hendery groaned at every movement Lucas made. It was a strange mix of discomfort and pleasure. Lucas finally pushed the head all the way in, beginning to sheath his large cock in the tight heat beneath him. Hendery whined as Lucas slowly filled him up.

"How does it feel?" Ten asked him. 

"I've never been so full in my entire life," Hendery groaned.

"You're taking his huge cock so well," Ten praised. "I think you deserve a reward." Ten leaned his body over Hendery's, lips kissing the tip of Hendery's dick. Hendery cried out at the unexpected sensation and Lucas began to slowly rock into Hendery. Hendery really felt like he was dying in the best way possible. He had never felt this crazy kind of pleasure and pressure. It was overwhelming. Ten began to bob his head slowly as Lucas pulled out a bit before rocking his hips back in. Hendery's nails clawed at the wooden floor uselessly. This was definitely too much, but he wanted it so bad. After a few shallow thrusts, Lucas pulled out before snapping his hips in hard, the movement making a loud slap. Hendery cried out.

"More," he begged, "Just like that."

"Anything you want, baby," Lucas grinned before working his hips in and out at a harder pace, watching the way Hendery's hole swallowed his cock. Lucas let out a groan at the sight. Ten lapped at the head of Hendery's cock, enjoying the noises he and Lucas were drawing from him. He shifted his legs so they bordered Hendery's head, hips lowering.

"Suck," he instructed, lowering his hard cock to Hendery's lips. Hendery eagerly obeyed, lips swallowing Ten's cock down. Ten let out a pleased sigh, mouth resuming it's previous task. Lucas kept snapping his hips, moving faster. Hendery's back arched at a particularly hard thrust, Lucas nailing his prostate. Hendery gave out a choked moan at the sensation, mouth stuffed with Ten's cock. Lucas heard him and hiked Hendery's legs up, aiming for that sweet spot. Ten began to thrust his hips down, fucking Hendery's pliant mouth.

"That's it baby," Ten murmured after removing his mouth. "You can do it. Take both of our cocks like a good boy." Hendery whined around Ten's cock, the vibrations causing Ten to groan. Tears were streaming down Hendery's cheeks as he struggled to breathe around Ten's cock. Lucas kept at a brutal pace, his orgasm coming up quickly. He slammed into Hendery a few more times before coming, feeling his release empty deep into Hendery. He rocked his hips through his orgasm, groaning out in relief. It took a minute for his mind to come back to the situation, Hendery's ass successfully sucking the soul out of his dick. Dick still hard, Lucas slowly pulled out, groaning at the sight of Hendery's pink abused hole. Hendery whined at the loss. Ten quickly removed his cock from Hendery's mouth, switching the direction of his body, now face to face with Hendery. He gave Hendery a hard peck before sitting up and lowering himself onto Hendery's spit-coated cock. Hendery moaned loudly in surprise. Ten closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of finally getting filled. Hendery shifted, elbows supporting his upper half as he watched Ten drop himself onto his dick. He moaned at the sight paired with the sensation.

"You're filling me up so good," Ten moaned. "Fuck, I knew you were going to feel so good." He gasped as he swiveled his hips, grinding himself onto Hendery's aching cock. Lucas admired the view from behind, each of Ten's hard thrusts causing Lucas's come to push out of Hendery's hole and drip onto the floor. Lucas pressed his chest to Ten's back, sweaty skin sticking to sweaty skin, hands coming around to pinch at Ten's pink nipples. Ten cried out, head lolling back against Lucas's shoulder.

"Fuck him hard," Lucas instructed meeting Hendery's eyes. Hendery moaned, hips rocking up to meet Ten's hips, balls slapping against Ten's ass. Ten cried out again, cock leaking precome. Hendery panted as he met Ten's thrusts, Ten's hole clenching down like a vice. Hendery could feel it coming to an end all too quickly.

"I'm gonna come," he warned. Ten did nothing in response except bounce on his cock a little quicker, a hand circling around his own dick to jerk himself off. Hendery thrust up into Ten a few more times before coming with a pathetic cry, his come filling Ten's insides. Ten didn't slow down, bouncing on Hendery's still hard cock, causing Hendery to whimper and twitch at the oversensitivity. It wasn't long before Ten came with a loud moan, cock coating his hand in thick, white come. His ass clenched down on Hendery causing another embarrassing cry to fall from Hendery's lips. Ten let out a content hum, hips lifting from Hendery's spent cock slowly, coming dripping out of his hole and landing on Hendery's already messy cock.

"I'm gonna grab us a towel," Lucas murmured, getting up. Ten returned to his knees, carefully licking around Hendery's cock, cleaning up the mess his come had made. It was the hottest, filthiest thing Hendery had even seen.

"You're unbelievable," Hendery breathed out, wincing slightly at the touch. Ten looked up, continuing what he was doing.

"Can't leave my pretty baby a mess, can I?" He purred. Hard to argue with that logic. Lucas returned, wiping off Ten's hand before leaning down, cleaning Ten and Hendery's soiled holes.

"I...can't feel my legs," Hendery stated, trying to get up. Ten chuckled, getting off of Hendery and standing up, brushing off his knees and moving to put his jeans back on. Lucas offered his hand, helping to pull Hendery up. Hendery felt like a baby deer held up on wobbly legs. Lucas held him at the waist to steady him.

"You okay?" Lucas asked. Hendery nodded.

"I think I just need a minute," he mumbled. Lucas grinned and pressed a kiss to each of Hendery's cheeks. It was hard to believe someone with a dick that massive that just gave him the fucking of his life was the same someone who was so sweet and soft on the inside.

"Lucas's cock has that effect," Ten commented pulling his shirt back on. "It's perfectly normal."

Ten handed Hendery his clothes. After carefully dressing, Hendery checked his watch.

"Oh shit," he gasped. "I'm going to be home so late. Kun is going to wonder where I went."

"Just tell him where you were," Ten said with a shrug.

"What? I was out living out my threesome fantasies with two of his best friends?!" Hendery panicked.

"You had threesome fantasies?" Lucas asked.

"Not important," Ten interjected then paused. "No wait, actually we'll revisit that. What I meant was tell Kun that we needed some extra help. Not exactly a lie." He shrugged as the three of them walked out of the stables. Lucas and Ten walked him over to Kun's golf cart. Hendery paused.

"Thanks," he quietly thanked, embarrassment flaring back up. "For inviting me to join."

"No problem," Lucas smiled pressing close to Hendery and giving him a long kiss, hand cupping his jaw.

"Anytime," Ten agreed. "_ Seriously _. Anytime." He gave Hendery an equally long kiss of his own. Hendery felt his heart thudding in his chest.

"Now get back before Kun-Momma has an aneurysm," Ten joked, giving a playful push to Hendery's shoulder.

* * *

Hendery quietly toed off his boots, shutting Kun's front door as gently as possible. He quietly made his way through the house, heading straight to the staircase.

"Hendery?" Kun's voice rang out. Hendery paused, wincing.

"Yes?" Hendery questioned backing away from the staircase. He was _ so _ close.

"You're home late. I was worried." Kun said with a frown. Hendery stepped into the living room where Kun was sitting, a novel open on his lap and reading glasses on.

"Ten and Lucas needed some extra help before I came back," Hendery explained, a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh did they?" Kun asked with interest. Hendery gulped.

"Uh huh," Hendery answered. Kun studied him for what felt like the longest minute of his life.

"Alright. I'm just glad you're okay." Kun said with a smile. Hendery gave a weak smile back, heading back to the staircase.

"Good night," Hendery called over his shoulder.

"Good night, Hendery," came Kun's soft response.

As Hendery headed up the stairs, YangYang peeked his head out of his door.

"What took you so long?" YangYang asked. "I had so much to tell you about today." Hendery simply pushed YangYang back into his room, following him in before shutting and locking the door behind him. YangYang eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh, Hen? You're scaring me," YangYang commented. Hendery leaned his back against the door, sighing.

"Yangie...I did a thing," Hendery said gravely.

"Oh no," YangYang responded, worry in his eyes. "How bad of a thing?"

"I don't even know how to explain this…" Hendery trailed off. "I fucked Ten and Lucas."

"You _ what _?!" YangYang shrieked. Hendery winced.

"WinWin couldn't remember if he locked up or not and was in a hurry. He gave me his key so I could check for him and I thought I heard an intruder...and I walked in on Ten blowing Lucas," he explained. YangYang's eyes were the size of saucers.

"...and then they asked me if I wanted to join. So I said 'YOLO' and next thing you know I was sharing Lucas's dick like a popsicle with Ten," Hendery recalled.

"To think mom was worried about me getting into trouble," YangYang lamented. "Is Lucas as big as I think he is?"

"Ten and I comfortably sucked his cock together, so I'd say probably," Hendery supplied. "And let's not forget who got laid first," He chastised. YangYang squawked in indignation.

"You slept with _ two _ of Kun's friends. At the _ same time _," he reminded with a wag of his finger.

"Yangie, it was so good though," Hendery whined.

"You should send WinWin a fruit basket as thanks," YangYang suggested.

"Why?" Hendery asked. YangYang gave him a look like he was daft.

"He totally set you up," he explained slowly. Hendery paused.

"Set me up?" He echoed. A huge grin broke out onto YangYang's face.

"Yeah. You don't think WinWin didn't know Ten and Lucas were staying behind when he locked up? Also WinWin is super OCD. He'd never leave anything unlocked," he explained. Hendery felt the color drain from his cheeks.

"He's gonna know," He muttered. "He's going to know the minute he sees me that the three of us fucked." YangYang simply laughed at his brother's predicament.

"I still can't believe you had the balls to join them," he commented.

"It went from zero to one hundred pretty quick. What started off as a blowjob turned into getting fucked by Lucas and then having Ten fuck himself on me," Hendery recalled with a shrug. "I just kinda went with it."

"Lucas took you to pound town?" YangYang shrieked.

"Ew. I never want to hear that term come from your mouth ever again. _ Pound town _…" Hendery scoffed. YangYang giggled in response.

"How was your day with Kun?" Hendery asked, changing the subject. YangYang flapped his hands excitedly while Hendery patiently waited for his brother to collect his thoughts.

"I was worried it was going to be boring, but it was nonstop," YangYang animatedly explained. "You think the boys on the ranch have it busy? Kun is the king of multi-tasking. He's amazing." Hendery just smiled, truly happy to see YangYang excited about something positive.

"So you enjoyed it?" He asked. YangYang paused before offering Hendery a small smile. 

"Yeah," he replied, genuine. "I really liked working with Kun-gē today. He's a really great teacher. His customers also love him. Kun is very charming to his clients."

"Kun does have a certain charm about him," Hendery agreed. "I'm glad you had a good time with him today."

"Not as good of a time as _ you _had," YangYang teased with a waggle of his eyebrows. Hendery dramatically rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. YangYang giggled and blew a kiss in Hendery's direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So the weirdest thing happened last night," Kun commented. "Hendery came home later than usual. Said something about Ten and Lucas needing some extra help." WinWin couldn't help the small smirk from curling onto his lips. He tried his best to keep his head down, hiding his expression.
> 
> "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, right?" Kun asked. "I know you four are usually the ones left to lock everything up at night." WinWin shrugged, feigning indifference.
> 
> "Everything seemed fine when I left," WinWin commented, dodging the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday update is here! Thank you all for the support you have shown this story! I really do appreciate every comment, kudo, and bookmark. It's very stressful to post something you wrote for fun for other people to read and leave feedback on, so I really do appreciate the kindness.
> 
> In case it wasn't clearly established in the tags or notes I post, this is an OT7 (aside from direct Hendery and YangYang - there's some closeness if you squint). So this is all casual. It will come together near the end. It is a happy ending, promise. I don't do drama and unhappy plots. It's just not in me.
> 
> If you were waiting for Kun to get action, this one is for you :)
> 
> Thank you again for the feedback, it keeps me writing and posting. 
> 
> Side-Note: I did post a one-shot in the SHINee/EXO verse this week if anyone is interested in that fandom. It's TaeKai pure filth.

Friday came and went like a blur. YangYang spent the day working with WinWin and the horses which was always a decent day in WinWin's opinion. YangYang definitely had a natural affinity to the horses and was energetic enough to keep up with any task WinWin gave him. 

'Not to mention, he was  _ very _ cute,' WinWin thought to himself. It was impossible to not like YangYang, even despite WinWin's best efforts to initially scare him off. 

WinWin was currently raking hay in one of the empty stalls. Kun had told him they would be receiving a new horse next week. WinWin wanted to make sure they had a stall set up in advance to make the horse feel comfortable and the transition run smoothly. He had let YangYang go early, the only thing left to take care of being the usual nightly locking up. He hummed to himself, dumping some more hay from one of the wheelbarrows sitting outside the open stall door.

"WinWin," he heard from behind him. "How's it going?" WinWin turned around spotting Kun in a pair of faded jeans and a black tee, his usual blazer nowhere in sight.

"Fine," WinWin answered. "Just making sure we have a stall all ready for that new horse on Monday." WinWin went back to raking and Kun took a step inside the stall.

"So the weirdest thing happened last night," Kun commented. "Hendery came home later than usual. Said something about Ten and Lucas needing some extra help." WinWin couldn't help the small smirk from curling onto his lips. He tried his best to keep his head down, hiding his expression.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, right?" Kun asked. "I know you four are usually the ones left to lock everything up at night." WinWin shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Everything seemed fine when I left," WinWin commented, dodging the question. Kun took a step closer.

"I wonder how Hendery got in if everything was locked up," he mused. "He doesn't have a key." WinWin simply shrugged again. Kun took a few steps closer, coming up behind WinWin. He set a hand on WinWin's left hip. WinWin resisted the urge to flinch, refusing to lose in this weird two-step they had going on.

"You sure you don't know anything?" Kun asked. WinWin finally stopped his raking.

"You wouldn't lie to your Kun- gē , right?" Kun continued, his tone deepening. He ran his lips teasingly across the nape of WinWin's neck. WinWin shivered, head tilting back ever so slightly, propping the rake against the nearest wall. Kun's other hand settled on WinWin's right hip.

"I know what happened," Kun continued in a whisper against WinWin's neck. "I gave you the chance to be honest with me." WinWin shuddered at the deep, authoritative tone Kun was using. Kun's hands tightened their grip. "Let me remind you who the boss is around here." With that, Kun pushed WinWin forward onto the wall of the hard, wood stall. WinWin let out a surprised cry, Kun's body pressing against his back tightly.

"You've been such a naughty boy, WinWin," Kun breathed out, nipping at the back of WinWin's neck. "Getting one of my baby cousin's fucked on Lucas's huge cock? So naughty." Kun's hands traveled lower, easily undoing the front of WinWin's jeans. One of Kun's hands moved up, lifting WinWin's white wife beater along its path up WinWin's chest. Kun trailed his hand to one of WinWin's small, pink nipples, fingers fluttering across it before twisting it hard. WinWin gasped, hips rocking back against Kun in response. He could feel Kun starting to harden in his jeans.

"Kun- gē ," WinWin whined as Kun flicked and rubbed the sensitive nub. Kun removed his hands, roughly lifting WinWin's shirt up and off his body. In almost no time at all, Kun was back to pressing into WinWin, hands unzipping WinWin's jeans and roughly tugging them down his thin legs along with his briefs. WinWin shivered as the cold air hit his exposed body. Kun brought a hand up to WinWin's face, two fingers prodding at his pink, parted lips.

"Suck," he instructed. WinWin opened his mouth obediently and Kun shoved his two fingers in, roughly thrusting them in and out. WinWin moaned around the fingers, tongue lapping at them while pretending they were something else. Kun removed his fingers and took a small step back, bringing his hand down to WinWin's bare ass. Kun spread the cheeks apart, spit-slicked fingers trailing across the puckered hole before driving his first finger in to the hilt. WinWin groaned, bracing himself with both hands against the wall.

"Be quiet and take it," Kun scolded. "You're lucky I'm even prepping you." He continued to roughly drive his finger in and out before adding the second one. WinWin bit back his groan, trying to be quiet like Kun had asked. It wasn't long before Kun removed his fingers. He leaned back into WinWin's space.

"Now," he instructed. "You're going to get on your knees in the hay and get my cock all wet for your pretty little hole. Is that clear?" WinWin nodded and Kun grabbed him by the shoulder, roughly turning him around. WinWin stepped out the jeans pooled at his ankles before sinking to his knees in front of Kun. Kun undid his own jeans, pulling his hard cock out. WinWin licked his lips in anticipation and leaned in, rubbing the head against his plush lips. Kun thrust his hips up in impatience, head sliding past WinWin’s lips and into his willing mouth. WinWin choked on a surprised yelp before getting to work, bobbing his head up and down Kun's hard, long length. He ran his tongue across the underside as he bobbed his head, again making sure Kun was sufficiently wet. Kun moved a hand to the back of WinWin's head and gripped the dark, wavy locks tightly, shoving WinWin's head down on his cock. WinWin gagged on Kun's dick, the head roughly jabbing at the back of his throat. Kun continued to mercilessly fuck into WinWin's mouth as tears began streaming down WinWin's cheeks.

"What? You thought I would go easy on you?" Kun groaned as he shoved WinWin's head up and down on his cock forcefully. "Baby, this is all part of your punishment." WinWin let out a pathetic cry around Kun's cock. Kun let himself relish in the feeling of WinWin's wet, hot mouth. It had been too long since he had been with WinWin all alone with no distractions. Kun was trying to be discreet while his cousins were staying with him, however both brothers seemed to have found comfort in his friends as well. At that thought, Kun gave a particularly sharp thrust into WinWin's mouth before pulling out, WinWin sputtering and coughing.

"Get up and turn around for me," Kun ordered. WinWin did as he was told, trying to catch his breath as he leaned his chest against the stall wall for support. Kun lined himself up to WinWin's tight hole, feeling it flutter against his cockhead. He groaned at the feeling before pushing in, fully sheathing himself inside of the warm, tight heat. WinWin moaned at being filled so suddenly. He had missed how Kun always managed to fill him up so good. Kun dropped his forehead against the back of WinWin's neck.

"Fuck, WinWin," he mumbled affectionately. "Fuck, you are so tight for me." WinWin let out a soft whimper at the praise. Kun started to rock his hips, pushing WinWin harder into the wooden wall in front of them. WinWin clenched his teeth at the sting of Kun's thrusts. It really had been too long. Kun started thrusting in harshly, his cock driving into WinWin with no mercy. WinWin let out a laboured pant with each thrust, Kun’s hips slamming him hard into the wall. WinWin’s hard cock was forced to rub up painfully against the rough wood in front of him. Kun kept the pace up, every few thrusts hitting that sweet spot deep inside of WinWin. WinWin grew accustomed to the stretch, the feeling giving him a pleasant burn. He groaned at the visual: he was completely naked in one of the horse stalls, getting used like a sex toy for a nearly fully-clothed Kun. 

“You’re being such a good little slut for me,” Kun panted, biting into WinWin’s neck again. WinWin cried out and Kun slapped his ass in response. WinWin arched his back, relishing in the feeling of his Kun- gē driving deep inside of him.  Not long after, Kun removed his cock altogether. WinWin let out a confused whine.

“You want my cock, baby?” Kun questioned. “You’re gonna have to beg for it.” WinWin felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He was already being punished and fucked within an inch of his life. Now he had to  _ beg _ for it?

“Kun- gē,” WinWin whined, too embarrassed to say anything else. Kun ran the smooth, swollen head of his cock teasingly against WinWin’s hole. WinWin’s entrance fluttered in response, wanting to suck him back in.

“Gonna have to do better than that,” Kun tutted. WinWin shut his eyes tightly.

“Kun-gē,” WinWin tried again. “Please put your cock back in me. Please, please. I need it,” he begged. 

“That’s my good boy,” Kun praised before roughly snapping his hips, cock forcefully shoving back into the tight heat. WinWin could do nothing but cry out in response, letting Kun continue to have his way with him. Kun brought a hand up to WinWin's neck, fingers pressing into the spot where the arteries lay beneath the skin. WinWin gasped at the sensation, head feeling light and body buzzing pleasantly. Kun released his fingers seconds later, the blood rushing back to WinWin's head. The sensation always had him feeling dizzy in the best way. Kun moved his fingers to lay across the front of WinWin's neck, fingers tightening just enough on WinWin's throat. WinWin let out a strangled cry, body feeling hot at the thought of giving Kun total control of his body. It only took a few more rough stabs at his prostate before WinWin could feel his release quickly approaching, his ass clenching tightly around Kun’s cock in preparation.

“Oh no, baby,” Kun chided, the hand that was on his throat reaching down to grip hard at the base of WinWin’s swollen, red cock. “Me first.” 

WinWin whined in frustration as his orgasm was painfully delayed. Kun paid him no attention as he kept up the brutal pace. Soon enough Kun’s rhythm faltered, hips slapping clumsily into WinWin. He let out a loud moan, his hips continuing to rock as his orgasm crashed through him. WinWin let out a small whimper at feeling Kun’s release empty deep within him. Kun loosened his grip on WinWin’s swollen cock, hand swiftly pumping up and down. It only took a few more strokes for WinWin to finally come with a shout. Come burst from his cock in angry white spurts that coated Kun’s hand and the wall. His body shook in the aftershocks. Kun pressed gentle kisses to the back of WinWin's neck, removing his hand.

"WinWin," he mumbled softly, waiting for the boy to stop shivering before slowly pulling his soft cock out, thick come trickling slowly down WinWin's thighs.

"Kun-gē," WinWin murmured, turning around to face Kun. Kun smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to WinWin's plush lips.

"Learned your lesson?" Kun questioned, knocking his forehead lightly against the other boy's. WinWin nodded. 

"They're big boys; let them figure things out themselves," Kun continued, trailing his soft lips down to press lovingly at WinWin's jawline. "I don't want either of them to feel pressured into doing anything they're not ready for."

"You've gone so soft for those two," WinWin mumbled quietly with a knowing smile. Kun said nothing, just continued to press gentle kisses to WinWin's neck where his fingers had been wrapped mere minutes ago.

* * *

Tuesday found Hendery outside, pressed up against a wall of the stables. His lips were occupied by the lips of Lucas. When Xiaojun went to lunch, Lucas had found Hendery outside and in no time at all, pressed himself against Hendery's all too willing body. Who was Hendery to deny Lucas? Those puppy dog eyes could get anything they wanted. Literally,  _ anything _ .

"I have a weird question to ask," Lucas spoke when he came up for air. Hendery peered at Lucas curiously, mind still very much stuck in the kissing action that was going on. Hendery patiently waited for Lucas to continue. Lucas brought his lips down to Hendery's neck.

"Do you think YangYang would be down to fuck WinWin?" He casually asked, trailing kisses near Hendery's left ear. Hendery froze. His brain desperately tried to catch up with what Lucas had said, making sure he had heard correctly.

"YangYang...and WinWin?" Hendery slowly asked. Lucas removed his lips and nodded at Hendery, his big goofy smile in place. Why was everyone on this ranch so casual about sex?!

"I don't know, why?" Hendery questioned. Lucas cocked his head to the side.

"WinWin has such a soft spot for YangYang, even if he would never admit it," Lucas explained. "Xiaojun, Ten, and I were talking about it the other night. It's pathetic and sad to see WinWin pining, but he is too stubborn and proud to ever act on it. So, we were thinking maybe YangYang could make the first move." 

Hendery thought about it. YangYang did seem to like WinWin and WinWin was _way_ _nicer_ to YangYang than he was to Hendery.

"It might work," Hendery nodded. "You would need to catch WinWin off-guard, though." Lucas resumed his attention to Hendery's neck. Hendery could feel the curve of a grin pressed against his skin. 

"Oh don't you worry about that," Lucas hummed, tongue sneaking out to taste Hendery again.

* * *

"So, Lucas has this plan," Hendery began later that day, hopping up onto the countertop as YangYang unloaded the feed buckets from his wheelbarrow.

"Well this already sounds questionable," YangYang said, depositing the buckets into the deep, industrial sink of the store room.

"He wanted to take you and WinWin for a ride on the trails Saturday," Hendery explained. YangYang eyed Hendery suspiciously.

"Something tells me there is more to this plan," he muttered. Hendery mustered his best innocent look.

"Well, he was wondering...ifyouwouldfuckWinWin?" He said quickly. YangYang whipped his head around so fast that Hendery was worried he might get whiplash.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you just say Lucas was wondering if I would fuck WinWin?!" YangYang hissed in a panic. Hendery paused.

"No, that's exactly what I said," he hummed thoughtfully.

"And what, pray tell, did WinWin have to say about this?" YangYang asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, Lucas was kinda hoping you two could catch him by surprise," Hendery shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure WinWin hates surprises," YangYang stated, hosing down the buckets.

"What? You don't want to have sex with WinWin? And most likely Lucas?" Hendery asked doubtfully. YangYang turned to face his brother.

"It's not that," he replied. "But if WinWin isn't on board - which I highly doubt he would be - this would be a catastrophe."

"So...you're saying you'll do it?" Hendery asked after a long, quiet minute. YangYang paused before sighing.

"Yeah, what the hell. Tell Lucas I'm in," he muttered in defeat. Hendery clapped his hands together excitedly. YangYang rolled his eyes but huffed out an amused laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas ducked down in the water and swam the short distance to YangYang, sending a playful splash in his direction. YangYang let out a laugh and fired his own splash in retaliation before jumping onto Lucas's broad, tanned back as he swam by. Lucas laughed and turned his head. YangYang's laughter immediately halted when he noticed how close their faces were. Lucas looked so good with water dripping down his face from his wet hair, his big, beautiful smile in full effect. YangYang blushed and turned his head away, getting off of Lucas. YangYang so badly wanted to kiss Lucas.
> 
> But he had to control himself.
> 
> He had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! Working midnights caused me to have no sense of time AKA I was useless yesterday. Here it is, Lucas and YangYang are bad boys. Might be updating on Thursday instead of Friday. It's for good reason, promise! Pentagon will be here and your girl got general admission :) Again, thank you so much for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> PS - In honor of spooktober approaching I'm working on a chaptered and smutty Stray Kids story. Let me know if any of you would be interested in having me post it to the site.

When Saturday rolled around, YangYang had already worked out the details of their afternoon with Lucas. He met up with Lucas and WinWin at the stables after he had lunch with Kun and Hendery at the house.

"Hey guys," he greeted, walking up to the two boys. The horses were already out and ready. WinWin had the reins of Sabrina held in one hand and Oakley's in the other while Lucas held the reins of Tamera.

"You ready?" Lucas asked with a playful, knowing glint in his eyes. YangYang nodded in agreement. WinWin didn't seem to think anything of the exchange, YangYang noted. Perfect.

WinWin handed over the reins of Oakley to YangYang with a small smile.

"She's all yours," he said before moving to mount Sabrina. YangYang rubbed down Oakley's muzzle affectionately before following suit and perching himself on her saddle. After he and Lucas were settled into their saddles, the three of them headed out with Lucas leading.

"It's so nice out," Lucas commented as they headed down one of the trails. The sun was out and shining, very few clouds in the sky.

"I was thinking we could take the longer trail down to that small lake. YangYang has never been down that way," Lucas called back behind him. WinWin shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "It's been a while since I've been down that way." YangYang snuck a glance at WinWin. The older boy looked so in his element. Unlike his serious demeanor working in the stables, he looked relaxed and happy riding Sabrina. It was like they were on the same wavelength. YangYang felt an affectionate tug on his heart at the sight. WinWin looked up and caught YangYang staring.

"What?" he questioned, a faint blush making its way across his cheeks.

"Nothing," YangYang answered with a smile, eyes moving back to the trail in front of them. WinWin studied YangYang curiously for a minute before directing his attention back to the trail as well.

The three made small talk along the way, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful scenery around them. 

"And here we are," Lucas announced, dismounting Tamera. YangYang took in the sight. It was a small lake complete with a questionable wooden pier that had probably been around when his grandparents were still alive. The lake was partially shaded from the Texas sun by a big, beautiful desert willow tree. YangYang watched as Lucas tied Tamera to a post near the tree.

"Xiaojun and I set up these posts years ago," Lucas explained. "This place is always a great spot to cool off on hot days." YangYang and WinWin got off their horses, leading them over to where Lucas was before tying them up as well. YangYang was happy to see the horses were properly shaded and their ropes had enough give for them to get to the edge of the lake for water.

"The water is safe?" YangYang questioned. WinWin nodded.

"Yeah, we've all cooled off in it at some point. It's not deep, just about waist-high," he answered.

"Totally safe," Lucas added, pulling off his shirt and setting it on the beginning of the pier before heading down. He and YangYang had planned ahead to wear their board shorts on the ride in hopes of cooling off once they reached the lake. YangYang felt his mouth water at the sight of Lucas with all of his tanned muscles shining in the sun. Lucas seemed oblivious to the attention as he sat on the edge of the small pier before hopping in the water. YangYang looked over to WinWin.

"Are you going to join him?" He asked. WinWin shook his head.

"Nah, I don't want to have to ride back in wet briefs," he responded. YangYang pulled his own shirt off.

"Well, it's too fucking hot," YangYang commented. "So I'm going in." He stripped off his shirt and set it near Lucas's discarded shirt, heading down the pier himself. Lucas had already dunked his head underwater by the time YangYang got in. YangYang cringed at the cool contrast of the water compared to how hot his body currently was.

"It's best to just dunk yourself in and get it over with," Lucas advised, a hand running through his wet locks. YangYang bit his lip before taking a deep breath, submerging himself in the cool water. He popped up quickly, gasping at the cold shock his body received. Lucas just grinned in response.

"You haven't learned to never listen to Lucas yet?" WinWin quipped, sitting down on the edge of the pier, his pants missing, shirt still on.

"I thought you weren't getting in?" YangYang questioned, wiping his drenched bangs from out of his face.

"I'm not," WinWin confirmed, dipping his feet in the water.

"It's actually not too bad," YangYang commented. "It beats being sweaty." 

WinWin said nothing in reply, tilting his head back, soaking up the sun. Lucas ducked down in the water and swam the short distance to YangYang, sending a playful splash in his direction. YangYang let out a laugh and fired his own splash in retaliation before jumping onto Lucas's broad, tanned back as he swam by. Lucas laughed and turned his head. YangYang's laughter immediately halted when he noticed how close their faces were. Lucas looked so good with water dripping down his face from his wet hair, his big, beautiful smile in full effect. YangYang blushed and turned his head away, getting off of Lucas. YangYang so badly wanted to kiss Lucas.

But he had to control himself.

He had a  _ plan _ .

Lucas gave YangYang a wink which was their agreed upon signal to put their plan into action. Lucas had originally suggested squawking like a bird for their signal, but YangYang put the kibosh on that immediately. Not only was it obvious as hell, but it was also one of the most terrifying noises YangYang ever had the displeasure of hearing. So a wink it was.

Lucas and YangYang kept up their playful banter while slipping closer and closer to where WinWin sat on the pier. WinWin was none the wiser which made YangYang feel bad.  _ Almost _ .

YangYang grabbed WinWin's right ankle at the same time Lucas grabbed the left. Simultaneously, they successfully yanked WinWin off the pier and into the cool lake water. WinWin yelped in surprise before hitting the water with a loud splash. Lucas flashed YangYang a quick, discreet thumbs up before WinWin breached the surface, sputtering and gasping. Before YangYang could offer an apology, WinWin was glaring daggers at Lucas, spitting out pissed-off Chinese so fast that YangYang couldn't keep up. YangYang was nervous; WinWin looked like he might actually kill Lucas. So YangYang did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed the back of WinWin's head and smashed their lips together. Blood thudded loudly in YangYang's ears, a mix of fear and nervousness. WinWin wasn't kissing back. Oh my god, YangYang was  _ such _ an idiot.  _ Of course _ WinWin didn't have any feelings towards him. He had been wishful thinking and the rest of the group had totally read this situation wrong.

YangYang pulled back and tried to think of a quick apology that would magically fix this huge mess he had created. WinWin stared at YangYang for a moment in stunned silence.

After a tense pause, WinWin’s hand swiftly moved to the back of YangYang's head and tugged, effectively shoving their lips back together. YangYang internally sighed in relief. WinWin was immediately whining needily into YangYang's mouth. As much as YangYang was currently enjoying the situation, he pulled back.

"Are you - Is this okay?" He asked. WinWin had gone from killer mode to kiss me mode way too fast for YangYang. WinWin looked at him with big, wide brown eyes.

"Yes," he breathed out. "Ever since that first day when we washed Oakley I've wanted this." YangYang flushed at the memory. He had thought about WinWin and that hose far too many times since it occurred.

"I told youuu," Lucas sing-songed from beside them. YangYang had almost forgotten Lucas was there. It was WinWin's turn to send a small splash in Lucas's direction before turning his attention back to YangYang. YangYang leaned back in with a smile, capturing WinWin's lips in another kiss. He could feel WinWin smile against his lips in return. 

WinWin brought his arms up, locking his hands together behind YangYang's head. The kisses they shared started out sweet and closed-mouth until YangYang brought his hands down to WinWin's waist. He slipped his hands further down and grabbed two handfuls of WinWin's ass. WinWin let out a soft, surprised moan in response. YangYang opened his mouth, licking against WinWin's lips. WinWin eagerly responded by parting his lips, their tongues tangling.

Lucas swam over to where the two boys were lost in their make-out session, stopping behind WinWin. He brought his lips down to WinWin's neck, teasing the skin with firm kisses. WinWin broke the kiss he was sharing with YangYang, moaning and tilting his head to the side, giving Lucas more room to run his mouth over. Lucas brought his hands to WinWin's waist after detaching his lips. He slowly dragged WinWin back towards him, moving them closer to the pier. Lucas stopped when his back hit one of the wooden poles holding the pier up. His lips resumed their exploration of WinWin's neck. YangYang moved in closer, effectively boxing WinWin in between Lucas and himself. He pressed his body against WinWin's, letting the other boy feel how hard he was getting. WinWin let out a quiet moan at the feeling before YangYang dove back in for another messy, open-mouthed kiss. 

Lucas removed his mouth and began tugging WinWin's drenched shirt up his body. WinWin and YangYang separated long enough for Lucas to toss the shirt onto the dock before resuming their kissing. YangYang began rocking his hips into WinWin's causing WinWin to rock his ass onto Lucas's slowly hardening cock. Lucas let out a groan and slung an arm around WinWin's right shoulder, forearm resting across WinWin's collarbones. His other arm wrapped around WinWin' abdomen, firmly pressing him against Lucas's front.

"WinWin has such a pretty body," Lucas commented. "Why don't you show it some attention, YangYang?" YangYang broke the dizzying kisses to look at WinWin, firmly held in place by Lucas's strong arms. WinWin was panting, red flush running up his neck to his cheeks, droplets of water clinging to his chest.

"Good idea," YangYang agreed. He brought his hand to WinWin's milky white abs, feeling the muscles twitch under his fingertips before trailing his hand upward. His fingers brushed across one of WinWin's pink nipples, watching it harden under his touch. YangYang rolled the hardened nub between his fingers, eyes surveying WinWin's reactions. WinWin gasped, cock twitching in his drenched briefs. YangYang lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the nipple before sucking it between his lips. He began to suck, feeling WinWin quiver beneath him. YangYang flicked his tongue against the hardened nub, WinWin crying out and rocking his hips back against Lucas. YangYang smirked and repeated the action, loving the reactions he was drawing out. He brought his hand to WinWin's other nipple, fingers flicking and gently twisting. WinWin cried out again, continuing to rock back against Lucas. 

"YangYang," he moaned. YangYang lightly scraped his teeth across the sensitive nub, causing WinWin to wail. YangYang removed his mouth, curiously eyeing WinWin. He had never seen someone react so unabashedly to his touch.

"You really are sensitive, huh?" Yang murmured. He kept his other hand rubbing across WinWin's nipple. "Does it feel good?" He asked, leaning in close to WinWin's ear. WinWin could only give a weak moan in response. YangYang gave a sharp nip to WinWin's earlobe.

"Use your words baby. Let me know how it feels," he mumbled.

"Feels so good, Yangie," WinWin moaned. YangYang's heart fluttered at the use of his nickname. No one but Hendery ever really used it. Both of YangYang's hands returned to teasing WinWin's sensitive nipples as he pressed a sweet kiss to WinWin's trembling lips. After they broke apart, YangYang looked past WinWin, catching Lucas's gaze. YangYang leaned forwards, capturing Lucas's lips with his own. It was no surprise to YangYang that Lucas was a very enthusiastic kisser. Lucas returned the kiss with vigor, tongue sliding in to YangYang's mouth. YangYang lightly scratched a nail across one of WinWin's nipples, a strangled cry causing him to break the kiss.

"WinWin can come from nipple play alone," Lucas mentioned, eyeing WinWin affectionately. 

"Maybe one day we can try that out," YangYang commented, "But for now…" He lowered himself down, fingers dragging down the elastic of WinWin's soaked briefs. WinWin's cock curved up towards his abdomen, the head an angry red and leaking precome.

"Wow, you really did enjoy that," YangYang mused. "But I think I might be able to give you something better." He leaned forward, pressing soft kisses to the shaft of WinWin's cock. WinWin whined, thrusting his hips up. YangYang chuckled and gave a small flick to WinWin's hip bone.

"Aish, be good for me," he teased, leaning back in to continue kissing around the sensitive skin. WinWin let out soft moans at the gentle touches, cock leaking. YangYang brought a hand to the base, swirling his tongue around the head. He felt Lucas tighten his hold on WinWin, WinWin moaning at the sensation. YangYang continued to lavish WinWin's cock with his tongue.

"Yangie, more. Please," WinWin cried out. YangYang gave in, sucking the head in before sinking down WinWin's length. YangYang took his time, bobbing his head up and down slowly, deepthroating WinWin.

"Such a good boy," Lucas murmured, the arm around WinWin's abdomen slipping lower so he could run his fingers through YangYang's damp hair. YangYang continued to suck at WinWin's hard length, letting out a soft moan at the knowledge that he was finally getting to do this to WinWin.

Lucas removed his hand from YangYang's hair, hand moving to come behind WinWin. His fingers teasingly brushed across WinWin's hole.

"You ready?" Lucas murmured, kissing the spot right behind WinWin's ear. WinWin nodded, small, breathy pants leaving his lips. Lucas pulled a small tube of lube from the pocket of his board shorts.

"Do I want to know why you have lube with you?" WinWin asked as Lucas thoroughly coated his large fingers.

"Probably not," Lucas hummed nonchalantly.

"I'm beginning to feel like this wasn't an accident," WinWin commented, but soon forgot his suspicions as Lucas pushed the first thick finger in to the hilt.

"Fuck," WinWin whined, head dropping back onto Lucas's shoulder. Lucas wasted no time in thrusting his finger in and out, purposely missing WinWin's prostate. He added a second once he felt the tight ring of WinWin's muscles begin to relax.

"Both of you are being such good boys for me," Lucas praised, scissoring his fingers. WinWin moaned at the sensations, his eyes drifting down to where YangYang was rubbing WinWin's sensitive cockhead against his wet lips. 

"If you keep that up, I'm not going to last much longer," WinWin warned. YangYang removed his mouth with a grin, standing back up at full height. Lucas crooked his fingers once, this time hitting WinWin's prostate. WinWin cried out, trying to grind back down against the large appendages. Lucas grinned and removed his fingers.

"He's all yours," Lucas stated, handing YangYang the small bottle with his clean hand. "Although we might want to move this to dry land," He added thoughtfully. The three of them made the short trek to the shoreline.

"On your back," YangYang instructed. WinWin obeyed easily, back touching the soft ground beneath them. YangYang moved a hand between WinWin's knees, spreading his legs apart. WinWin flushed as he watched YangYang fully undress, legs still spread. YangYang pulled his board shorts down, hard cock smearing precome onto his soft abs. WinWin let out a soft groan at the sight. YangYang kneeled between WinWin's spread legs, coating his dick in a generous amount of the lube before lining his cock up to WinWin's entrance. He rubbed the smooth head against WinWin's rim teasingly, pulling needy whines from WinWin.

"Quit teasing," WinWin huffed. "I've waited long enough for this, haven't I?" He added quietly. YangYang paused, feeling a tug at his heart. WinWin really had wanted this since their first day together. 

"I told you he liked you," Lucas commented with a chuckle. WinWin shot him an embarrassed glare. YangYang was determined to make this as good as possible for the other boy. He leaned down, pressing a meaningful kiss to WinWin's lips as he slipped inside. WinWin cried out into YangYang's mouth, arms coming to wrap around YangYang's neck. YangYang kissed WinWin gently, waiting for the other boy to adjust. It wasn't long before WinWin began to rock his hips, searching for any sort of friction. YangYang took that as his cue to move, slowly dragging his hips back, feeling every inch of WinWin sliding against his aching cock.

They paused their kisses, panting into each other's mouths. Lucas scooted closer to the side of WinWin's head, directing his cock to WinWin's soft lips. WinWin took the hint and turned his head, sucking Lucas's large cock into his mouth. He moaned around it when YangYang slammed all the way back inside his body.

"Good boy," Lucas praised, petting WinWin's hair, fingers softly massaging the other boy's scalp. "Taking YangYang's nice cock so well." He glanced over at YangYang who was thrusting into WinWin at a steady pace, sliding his cock almost all the way out before shoving it back in to the hilt. YangYang looked over, meeting Lucas's gaze. Lucas crooked a finger in his direction which YangYang eagerly followed, his lips meeting Lucas's in another open-mouthed, messy kiss. WinWin whined beneath them, cock slipping past his lips.

"Someone wants some attention," Lucas commented, looking down. YangYang leaned back over WinWin's body, nosing against his neck while continuing his thrusts.

"You want some extra attention?" YangYang mumbled into WinWin's skin.

"Please," WinWin quietly pleaded. How could YangYang say no when he was asked so nicely? He brought his lips back down to one of WinWin's nipples, tongue lapping against it roughly. WinWin cried out, his hips meeting YangYang's thrusts again. 

Lucas found the discarded bottle of lube on the grass and grabbed it, slicking his fingers up. He brought his hand over to YangYang's hole, teasing the rim with his fingers. YangYang jumped at the unexpected sensation.

"How about I get you ready, too?" Lucas asked. YangYang removed his tongue from WinWin's chest. "Once we take care of WinWin, I want to make you feel good." Lucas continued.

"Yes," YangYang panted, cock twitching inside of WinWin at the prospect of being filled by Lucas's impressive length. Lucas began pressing the first finger in, YangYang's thrusts setting the pace.

"Fuck," YangYang hissed before bringing his mouth down to WinWin's other nipple, wrapping his lips around it. He sucked at the skin, causing WinWin to let out a wrecked moan in response. Lucas worked his finger in and out slipping a second and third in when he felt YangYang was ready.

"Make him come, Yangie," Lucas whispered lowly into YangYang's ear. YangYang groaned and picked up the pace, his hips snapping up into WinWin with a loud slap.

"Right there!" WinWin cried out. YangYang drove in harder, picking up the pace and aiming to hit that spot again and again. WinWin was sobbing, tears running down his cheeks. Lucas crawled over and shoved his cock back into WinWin's mouth, effectively quieting the cries. YangYang could feel the sweat dripping down his skin from exertion. Lucas wrapped one of his hands around WinWin's cock, smearing the precome across the head before swiftly jerking him off. WinWin came, his cries muffled by the cock being roughly shoved into his mouth. Come coated his abdomen, Lucas's hand, and YangYang's chest. YangYang groaned as he felt WinWin tighten around him. He waited for the clenching to let up before slipping out.

"My turn," Lucas mumbled with a grin, removing his cock from WinWin's mouth and crawling over to YangYang. 

"How do you want me?" YangYang asked. Lucas pressed up against YangYang's back, his breath tickling YangYang's neck.

"Just like this," he answered, lining his cock up to YangYang's waiting hole. YangYang groaned as Lucas pushed in. Lucas felt just as big as he looked. He trailed soothing kisses down YangYang's neck. YangYang closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. Lucas grabbed YangYang's hips, shallowly thrusting in and out, allowing YangYang to adjust to his girth.

YangYang's eyes snapped open when he felt attention on his cock. Looking down, he saw WinWin on his knees, his cock in WinWin's pretty mouth, big doe eyes blinking up at him. YangYang let out a pleased sigh, hand running through WinWin's hair. Lucas began pressing into him a little quicker, shoving YangYang's cock further down WinWin's throat in turn.

"You feel so good," Lucas grunted, hips driving into YangYang. YangYang moaned and tossed his head back, resting it on Lucas's shoulder. He wasn't sure how sex with two other people was going to work out and WinWin was the wild card in this scenario. Lucas hadn't doubted WinWin would be up for it, but YangYang had serious doubts. Yet here WinWin was, sucking YangYang's cock like it was his job. YangYang affectionately rubbed the spot behind WinWin's ear. He let out a whimper when he felt WinWin hum in contentment, the vibrations on his cock tingling down his spine. 

Lucas angled his cock in a way that had YangYang seeing stars. He cried out at the new sensation while Lucas began nipping at the skin of his neck.

"This is gonna be over too quick," YangYang panted.

"Let it happen," Lucas murmured against his skin, hips slapping harder. YangYang snuck a glance at WinWin who didn't seem to care how close YangYang was. WinWin kept his mouth sealed around YangYang's cock, bobbing his head a bit faster. YangYang cried out as his orgasm approached, seeing blinding white. His hips stuttered in WinWin's waiting mouth, WinWin swallowing his come without a problem. WinWin removed his mouth only when YangYang began to whine at the oversensitivity. WinWin leaned up and kissed YangYang while Lucas picked up his pace, frantically chasing his own release. YangYang shivered as Lucas pounded away at his abused prostate. He licked into WinWin's mouth, tasting the remnants of his own release. With a few more thrusts Lucas came with a groan, emptying inside of YangYang. He pressed his face into the back of YangYang's neck, panting. YangYang brought a hand back to rub against Lucas's hand, still on his waist, comfortingly while Lucas caught his breath. After a couple of minutes, Lucas lifted his head and carefully removed himself from YangYang. YangYang winced, feeling the sticky sensation of come slowly trickling down the insides of his thighs.

"Good thing there's water nearby," YangYang commented, letting go of Lucas's hand and carefully getting to his feet. Lucas and WinWin both joined him in the water this time, the three of them splashing and playing until it was time to head back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They've handled all of us, I'm sure the bartenders won't scar them too much more," he assured, toes curling as Ten sunk his mouth down as far as he could go. "Besides, all five of us will be there to play babysitter."
> 
> "I don't trust any of you to play babysitter," Kun grumbled, groaning as Xiaojun purposely clenched around Kun's length.
> 
> "Worst case scenario? Jimin lures one of them on to the bar 'Coyote Ugly' style. Best case scenario? Jimin lures both of them on to the bar 'Coyote Ugly' style," Xiaojun said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was in such a rush on Friday coming straight home from work and having to get ready and head downtown for PENTAGON. Which, by the way, they were absolutely amazing and a lot closer to us than I originally thought. Was able to make eye contact with two of the members. If you ever have the chance to see them, please do. Their English has really improved and they are so humble and thankful for their fans (and they touch each other a lot on stage).
> 
> Here is chapter 9. I haven't finished writing chapter 11 yet, but it is a long ass ride. Hopefully my writer's block will resolve itself soon. I have been writing my Stray Kids story too, but it's still in the early stages. It's smut still, but a lot less crack then this (although there is some - couldn't resist) and more of an emotional ride. Spooktober is upon us soon, so keep an eye out for that. I did post a Taemin/Kai on my page too if that's your sort of thing. It's a one-shot of pure filth.
> 
> As always, I love your reviews and kudos! Thank you for everyone who has been following along!
> 
> PS - Enjoy your first taste of idol cameos! It may be the first, but not the last.

Kun was balls deep in Xiaojun when the topic of another group outing was brought up.

"Why not Cherry Bomb?" Xiaojun had suggested, legs wrapping tightly around Kun's waist.

"That's a horrible idea," Kun responded, shifting Xiaojun's hips up. "You think Ten is a bad influence, wait until they meet Jimin."

"Hey,” Ten piped up after releasing Xiaojun's cock from his mouth. “I'm a _ delight _."

"Is that what we're calling you now?" Xiaojun questioned. Ten pouted.

"Cherry Bomb is a very _ classy _ establishment," Ten continued, matter-of-fact. Kun rolled his eyes and shoved Ten's face back down onto Xiaojun's cock.

"Put that big mouth to good use," Kun muttered darkly. Ten gave an indignant whine around Xiaojun's cock.

"I don't know if they could handle Cherry Bomb," Kun commented thoughtfully, still pounding away at Xiaojun's tight hole. Xiaojun gave out a loud satisfied moan, before resuming the conversation.

"They've handled all of us, I'm sure the bartenders won't scar them too much more," he assured, toes curling as Ten sunk his mouth down as far as he could go. "Besides, all five of us will be there to play babysitter."

"I don't trust _ any _ of you to play babysitter," Kun grumbled, groaning as Xiaojun purposely clenched around Kun's length.

"Worst case scenario? Jimin lures one of them on to the bar 'Coyote Ugly' style. Best case scenario? Jimin lures _ both _ of them on to the bar 'Coyote Ugly' style," Xiaojun said with a shrug. Ten choked on a laugh around Xiaojun's cock.

"I'd pay to see Hendery up on the bar," Ten commented, coming up for air. "YangYang I could see doing it after he has some liquid courage." Kun gave a punishing thrust to Xiaojun in retaliation that had the other boy crying out.

"Stop talking about the babies that way," Kun scolded. Ten rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know how ridiculously attractive those two are," he accused. Kun, yet again, shoved Ten's head back down onto Xiaojun's cock.

"I don't want to hear another noise from you unless it's a moan," he ordered. Ten simply batted his eyelashes sweetly up at Kun, sinking his plump lips down on Xiaojun's dick.

"Fine," Kun decided, "Cherry Bomb. Just need to ease them into the idea." 

"They'll do anything their - ah! - beloved Kun-gē tells them to," Xiaojun groaned out, rocking his hips up to meet Kun's thrusts. Kun tightly gripped Xiaojun's hair in his fist, leaning over Ten to plant a bruising kiss to Xiaojun's lips.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Kun groaned, an underlying fondness beneath the exasperation.

"Making us come would be nice," Xiaojun hummed. Kun grinned and resumed his pace, slamming against Xiaojun's prostate without mercy.

"Your wish is my command," Kun purred.

* * *

Hendery spent his Monday working with WinWin. Last week Kun had mentioned a new horse would be boarding at the stable. This horse was saved by a rescue group a few towns over but due to lack of space, they couldn't house her permanently. Kun made the decision to take her in until they could either work her into the group dynamic or find her a new forever home. Hendery was excited to see how receiving a horse worked. WinWin had already set up a stall for her one night, so all that was left was the exchange.

"Does she have a name yet?" Hendery asked as he and WinWin waited out front for the rescue group. WinWin was leaning his weight against one of the sturdy walls of the stable.

"The rescue group named her Chloe. I honestly hate that name," he muttered with a dissatisfied roll of his eyes.

"What are you going to change it to?" Hendery inquired. WinWin was quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer.

"Honestly? I don't know. I haven't given it much thought. If she's not going to stay here, we could just keep her name as is," WinWin shrugged. Hendery hummed in response. He agreed that Chloe was a bit overdone for pet names or human names. He was sure they could think of something far more fitting. In the distance, a truck tugging a trailer was heading up the dirt road towards the stables.

"That must be them," WinWin commented, pushing off the wall to stand upright. The trailer was small and white and tugged along by a bright blue truck. The two boys who stepped out looked like they would fit right in at Kun's ranch with how attractive they were. At this point, Hendery really shouldn't have been surprised. The one driving was the taller of the two, shaggy hair brown tinged with interesting hues of silvery green and blue and a jawline sharp enough to cut glass. His passenger was shorter, his hair a wavy, pale blonde and a bright smile etched onto his lips.

WinWin wasted no time in greeting both of the boys with a familiar, friendly hug. Hendery quirked a brow in confusion. That was not the type of greeting he would ever expect out of WinWin. WinWin usually huffed, scoffed, rolled his eyes, or gave his infamous scrutinizing ‘I’m-looking-into-your-soul’ stare.

“Yo! WinWin, how are you?” The blonde one greeted. “It’s been forever, man!” WinWin quirked a brow as the taller boy nudged the blonde.

“We played cards with everyone not even a month ago,” the taller one reminded with a roll of his eyes.

“Well, it _ feels _ like forever,” the blonde huffed in mock annoyance. WinWin watched the exchange between the two boys with a fond smile.

“We’re all doing fine,” WinWin answered, despite the obvious familiarity between them. The blonde smiled in response before his gaze drifted past WinWin and met Hendery’s curious eyes.

“Who’s this?” He asked with an adorable tilt of his head. WinWin turned and beckoned Hendery over.

“Two of Kun’s cousins are staying with us this summer to help out around the ranch,” WinWin explained as Hendery stopped next to him. “This is Hendery.”

“Hey man,” the blonde greeted with a megawatt smile. “I’m Mark. Mark Lee.” The taller boy offered a more reserved, polite smile.

“I’m Taeyong,” he introduced with a curt bow.

“You guys all know each other?” Hendery inquired.

“Oh yeah, we all go way back,” Mark answered. “Not sure if you noticed, but this is a _ very _ small town. Everyone knows everyone.”

“We all went to the same primary school,” Taeyong supplied helpfully. “We all used to play in the sandbox together.” WinWin frowned.

“Well, we did until Haechan went through that sand throwing phase,” he muttered distastefully.

“He never quite grew out of that phase,” Taeyong hummed thoughtfully. Mark clapped his hands together, snapping the two out of the weird recollections of their (traumatic?) sandbox days.

“Anyways,” Mark sing-songed. “We brought Chloe!” It took Hendery a minute to remember that tragic name belonged to their newest horse. 

“She’s very sweet,” Taeyong added as the four of them headed behind the trailer. “I really wish we had more room to keep her. She’s smart and beautiful, but very wary of people.” He easily undid the various locks on the trailer doors. At his explanation, WinWin took a few steps back, grabbing Hendery’s arm so he would follow.

“If she’s wary of strangers, I’d give her some room,” WinWin explained. Hendery nodded in understanding.

“There’s our pretty girl,” Mark cooed encouragingly after Taeyong had opened the doors and let down the small ramp. A hesitant clopping of hooves could be heard as the horse stepped out. Taeyong hadn’t been lying when he said Chloe was beautiful. She wasn’t much larger than WinWin’s horse Sabrina and her coat was a beautiful, deep chocolate brown with a striking platinum blonde mane and tail.

“From what the vet determined, she’s a Kentucky Mountain Saddle Horse,” Mark stated, patting her on the nose, comfortingly. 

“She really is such a sweet girl. I have no clue how someone could abandon her.” 

“Makes no sense,” Taeyong frowned, patting her mane. Chloe apprehensively eyed WinWin and Hendery, ears flicking.

“Maybe it’s best if Hendery and I lead the way,” WinWin called over his shoulder after turning on his heel and heading towards the stables. “I don’t want to startle her too much.” Hendery turned to follow behind WinWin, hearing Mark, Taeyong, and Chloe following.

* * *

After Chloe was settled in her new stable, Mark and Taeyong dropped off a bag of feed as thanks and were on their way. Hendery was fascinated at the change in WinWin's entire demeanor with the two other boys around. Instead of one-hundred percent scary, WinWin had toned it down to a fair sixty percent scary. At this conclusion, Hendery had a brief flashback of 'Lilo and Stitch' and the Stitch badness diagram. That same diagram could be accurately applied to WinWin. 

Aside from his fascination with the brief change in WinWin, Hendery had also become fascinated with Chloe. She has such a stark contrast between her mane and coat color - it was nothing like Hendery had seen before. He made excuses throughout the day to stop by her stall and slip her sugar cubes when WinWin wasn't paying attention.

"I'm determined to find her a better name," Hendery huffed as he and YangYang spent another lunch atop their ritual picnic table.

"Just think of nineties gay icons," YangYang suggested through a mouthful of some bean and chicken concoction Kun had experimented with the night before. "I mean, it worked for half the ranch." Hendery hummed in response, not really following anything his brother was suggesting.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went along as usual. Before leaving for the night, WinWin joined Hendery near Chloe's stable.

"You've taken quite an interest in her," WinWin observed. Hendery removed his gaze from Chloe to look at WinWin.

"Well," Hendery said with a blush. "She's new and all alone. I want her to feel welcome. Plus she's so unique." WinWin simply nodded in response, watching Hendery open his palm. There was a single, white cube of sugar in the center of Hendery's palm. Chloe sniffed his hand with interest before sticking her tongue out and tentatively licking at the cube. Once she realized what it was, she happily lipped at his palm, trying to obtain the sugar.

"She seems to like you," WinWin commented. "That, or she just really likes sugar." Hendery looked up at WinWin, slightly affronted only to be met with a teasing grin. Hendery calmed down and gave a small grin in return until he felt a pinch to his palm.

"Ow!" He yelped, snatching his empty palm away from the horse. "I think she bit me." 

WinWin grabbed Hendery's hand, examining his palm. Hendery flushed at the contact. WinWin's hands were warm against his own as the other boy thoroughly checked for any injury.

"Doesn't look like she broke skin. It was probably just an accident." WinWin assured, letting Hendery's hand drop from his grip.

"Like a vampire horse," Hendery joked. The smile fell from his face as he was hit with an epiphany.

"That's it!" Hendery exclaimed. WinWin eyed Hendery suspiciously.

"What?" WinWin hesitantly asked.

"Her name! I've got it!" Hendery declared proudly. WinWin gave him an expectant stare.

"Buffy!" Hendery exclaimed. He was met with one of WinWin's typical, unimpressed glares.

"You do realize Buffy was a vampire slayer, and not an actual vampire, right?" He questioned. Hendery gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Details, details," he muttered. "You named your horse Sabrina." WinWin opened his mouth to make a smart remark but came up empty, his mouth closing. Hendery smiled triumphantly. Hendery - one. WinWin - zero.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there Yangie," Ten greeted with his usual sly smile. The sly smile that almost always meant trouble for anyone in the nearby vicinity.
> 
> "Hey Ten," YangYang greeted, offering a tentative smile. He had to remind himself to stay on his toes around Ten. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up naked and confused as to how he got that way. Ten had that effect on people. His brother was proof of that.
> 
> "Can I steal you for the rest of the day?" Ten asked coyly. Shit, it was already starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been super busy. This chapter is purely fun and not smutty. Shocker. I already know my knowledge of horses is non-existent so please just let any mistakes slide haha. Good news is, I'm 31 pages into my Stray Kids Spooktober, bad news is after this chapter is a really good, smut-fest however...I haven't finished it yet. It's a scene I had wanted to write since I started this story with my three bias together (really at this point, how does any one only pick ONE WayV bias?). That's my only hint.
> 
> Thank you all for the nice reviews and kudos. Just a reminder (I'm probably going to mention this every chapter) I do have a smutty TaeKai one-shot up on my page too. If that's your jam, join the party :)
> 
> As always, I love kudos and reviews! thank you for anyone who still keeps up with this fic, it's been a journey. Yeehaw!
> 
> PS - Kitty, if you are reading this, POST YOUR STORY.

Dinner with Kun that night was tense. Kun looked nervous and had almost dropped the ceramic bowl holding his precious casserole on the floor more than once. To be fair, it was a heavy bowl, but Kun was always a meticulous perfectionist. Rookie mistakes like dropping a casserole on the floor weren't his style.

"Is everything okay?" YangYang cautiously asked after he couldn't stand the awkward silence at the dinner table any longer. Kun looked up from the plate of food he was currently staring a hole into, startled.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. YangYang shot Hendery a worried look before shifting his attention back to his cousin.

"Uh...is everything okay?" He tried again.

"Oh," Kun blushed. "Yeah, everything is fine. Um…" He paused. YangYang set his fork down, bracing himself for whatever terrible news Kun obviously had.

"What would you guys say to going...clubbing?" Kun tentatively asked. YangYang wasn't exactly sure what Kun was going to say, but clubbing definitely wasn't any of the possibilities that crossed his mind.

"As in a nightclub?" Hendery asked for clarification. A thoughtful look crossed over Kun's features.

"Well," he replied, "More like a bar. A big bar. With dancing."

"We're not twenty one yet," Hendery reminded their cousin. Kun surprisingly let out a chuckle. This conversation was getting weirder the longer it went on.

"Oh don't worry about that," Kun assured. "I know a guy. Well, _ three _ guys." YangYang shot Hendery another look. Hendery was supposed to be the responsible adult between the two of them. He was trusting Hendery to make the call. Hendery met his eyes briefly before glancing back at Kun.

"Sure, why not?" He agreed easily, picking up his silverware. Kun and YangYang stared at Hendery in stunned silence. After a moment, Hendery looked up.

"What?" He asked around a mouthful of casserole. YangYang shook his head in surprise, reaching for his own fork to start eating.

"Is that why you were acting so weird?" YangYang asked Kun. "You were nervous to ask us?"

"Well, you guys were technically sent here as punishment," Kun explained. "I'm trying to set a good example and be responsible here." He let out a sigh.

"But you guys have exceeded everyone's expectations. We all really enjoy your company and its punishment for us too when we can't go out." Kun finished.

"Hendery was basically sent to be my babysitter," YangYang scoffed. "You don't need to worry about setting a good example for him."

_ 'Although he did jump into a threesome with two of your best friends. Boyfriends. Whatever they are,' _YangYang thought wryly.

"So, when are we going?" Hendery asked, interrupting YangYang's inner monologue.

"I'll shoot the guys a text and let you know," Kun replied, pulling out his phone to presumably text the others.

Before dinner was over, Kun had organized the outing, setting it up for Friday night. YangYang was starting to notice that Friday seemed to be the choice day for shenanigans and debauchery around the ranch. It put a whole new perspective on TGIF.

* * *

YangYang had just finished giving the horses their breakfast for the morning when he sensed eyes on him. Turning around YangYang found Ten, casually leaning his slim frame against a wooden support beam.

"Hey there Yangie," Ten greeted with his usual sly smile. The sly smile that almost always meant trouble for anyone in the nearby vicinity.

"Hey Ten," YangYang greeted, offering a tentative smile. He had to remind himself to stay on his toes around Ten. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up naked and confused as to how he got that way. Ten had that effect on people. His brother was proof of that.

"Can I steal you for the rest of the day?" Ten asked coyly. Shit, it was already starting.

"I could check with WinWin. Why?" YangYang questioned.

"I was going to go through some training with the horses. I wanted to know if you wanted to check it out," Ten explained. Oh. That sounded innocent enough.

"Yeah," YangYang nodded. "Let me just check with WinWin to see if he's okay by himself."

WinWin was, indeed, fine by himself. However, the quirked brow he displayed when YangYang explained where he was going had YangYang's stomach nervously twisting.

"Just be careful," WinWin advised before shooing YangYang out.

"All good!" YangYang told Ten. Ten still had that easy smile on his face, coming close to YangYang and wrapping an arm casually around his waist as they began to head towards the stalls of horses. The touch felt like fire to YangYang. Being this close to Ten was an experience. The shorter boy smelt of clean laundry with a hint of something floral and it was driving YangYang's senses wild.

"We're going to use my horse, Tia, today," Ten explained, dropping his arm as they approached her stall. Tia was quick to approach the gate when she heard Ten's voice. Apparently Ten's charm worked on horses, too.

"Hey there, baby girl," Ten greeted. Tia gave a happy whinny in response. The smile on Ten's face was contagious and had YangYang smiling too. Ten met YangYang's eyes.

"You ready?" He questioned. YangYang nodded eagerly.

"What sorts of things are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well, Tia is a mustang. She's very strong and she's very fast. I was going to work on some agility and jumps with her," Ten explained. This had YangYang excited. He had always wanted to see horses go to their full speed. Lucas and Xiaojun only let him go so fast.

As if reading his mind, Ten spoke up, "You like going fast, Yangie?" YangYang nodded in agreement as Ten unlatched Tia's stall gate. "Good. I also enjoy going fast." He shot YangYang a knowing smirk. It always felt like Ten was almost never talking about whatever the general topic of conversation was. It was always laced with suggestive double entendre. He beckoned YangYang to follow him as he led Tia by her reins.

"I'm going to show you how her and I train briefly," Ten explained. "If you feel brave enough, I might let you try." He sent a flirtatious wink over his shoulder in YangYang's direction. YangYang felt an embarrassed blush creep up his cheeks.

Once Ten and YangYang reached the fenced in portion of the stables, Ten was quick to settle a saddle onto Tia's back before easily mounting.

"I like to warm her up with a few laps around the perimeter," Ten stated. "Just stay here in the middle and watch." YangYang did as he was told, anticipation causing him to bounce lightly on the balls of his feet. Ten gave a swift kick to Tia's sides before she trotted off, kicking up some of the bedding in her wake. 

YangYang watched as Ten leaned down closer to Tia's broad tan neck before giving her another swift kick with his boots. Tia picked up her pace as they rounded a corner, her dark brown tail flowing behind her. YangYang was mesmerized at the sight. Both Ten and Tia looked in their element, working as a complete unit. 

YangYang couldn't help but watch the way Ten's thigh muscles clenched and unclenched in rhythm with the bounces Tia's gallops caused. Those jeans had to be illegal in some states. YangYang's mind drifted to how those muscular thighs would feel wrapped around his hips, trapping YangYang in tight while he thrust his cock inside Ten's waiting hole, forcing him deeper inside Ten's tight entrance. Or those same thighs working to rock Ten's body smoothly onto YangYang's cock from above, tortuously edging him to a mind blowing release. 

YangYang shook the thoughts out of his head as Ten and Tia rounded another corner, going for another swift lap before slowing down to a halt in front of him.

"Impressive," YangYang praised. "You guys look amazing together." Ten smiled at the praise before dismounting.

"You ready to try?" Ten challenged. YangYang looked up at Tia who was excitedly flicking her ears in interest, her big eyes peering at him. His gaze shifted to Ten who looked equally interested. How could YangYang let either of those adorable faces down? Plus, YangYang loved a challenge.

"Absolutely," YangYang replied. The pleased smile Ten sent him made YangYang's heart flutter.

"Show me what you've got," Ten stated, gesturing to the black saddle upon Tia's back. YangYang took a deep breath before mustering up enough confidence to attempt to mount Tia. She was slightly larger than Oakley, but YangYang didn't have an issue swinging his long legs over her. Once seated, YangYang took inventory of his surroundings, feeling surprisingly comfortable on Tia. Ten gave an encouraging nod.

"Kun-gē wasn't lying. You really are a natural with horses," Ten mused. "Go ahead and do a lap or two." YangYang needed no further encouragement, excitedly gripping Tia's reins before giving her a slight kick. Tia took off at a trot and YangYang waited for her to settle in before giving another kick. Tia sped up, her muscles shifting beneath YangYang as her body worked to move faster. YangYang smiled, his body working in a similar fashion to Ten's, body working in time with Tia.

"Good girl," he quietly praised to her. Tia simply huffed out her acknowledgment as they continued. YangYang honestly hadn't had any experience with horses throughout his life aside from the stories and photos his grandma had brought when she would visit upstate. YangYang had paid no mind, bored with the thought of ranch life. He had no idea handling horses would feel like gaining a piece of himself he never knew he was missing. YangYang took Tia for one more lap before pulling back just enough to slow Tia down gradually until he was leading her in a walk back to Ten. Ten gave a short clap as YangYang dismounted.

"Nice job, Yangie," he praised. "You looked so hot taking the lead." YangYang blushed, profusely, choking out an embarrassed chuckle. Ten eyed him with amusement before taking his reins back.

"Not that you don't look tragically hot all the time," he continued, leaning his body in closer to YangYang's space. YangYang's breath hitched, Ten close enough for him to breathe in that sweet smell that was inherently Ten. Ten trailed his eyes teasingly from YangYang's eyes to his lips, his own lips subconsciously parting slightly.

_ 'Remember YangYang,' _ YangYang's mind supplied. _ 'Naked and confused! Don't be Hendery.' _

Reluctantly, YangYang took a slight step back.

"What's next?" He asked casually. Ten pouted for a split second before assuming a stance a more appropriate distance (in Ten terms) away.

"I could bring out some of the shorter obstacles for her to practice her jumps," Ten offered. "Maybe we can work you up to small jumps by the time you head back to Kun's?" YangYang smiled brightly.

"Sounds like fun," he agreed. "Let's do it!"

* * *

When lunch rolled around, YangYang was full of eager excitement.

"What's got you so happy?" Hendery asked from his position seated on their picnic table. He couldn't fight the contagious smile that started to tug at the corners of his own lips.

"Ten decided to take me training with his horse Tia," YangYang happily responded as he climbed up the table, perching himself next to his brother.

"Judging from your smile, I'm assuming it's going well?" Hendery asked, unzipping his black and white checked lunch bag, pulling out another Kun-prepared Tupperware lunch.

"Yeah!" YangYang nodded happily. "He gives me a lot more leeway than the others. It's kind of exciting." Hendery shot YangYang an amused glance.

"Is that so?" He questioned teasingly. YangYang gave Hendery a playful shove.

"We're actually working. Promise," he assured. "He really is a great instructor. Ten thinks I'll be able to do small jumps by the end of today."

"I'm surprised you're able to focus," Hendery commented, opening his lid. "Just being around Ten makes my mind all jumbled up."

"He is ridiculously attractive, but I want to learn from him," YangYang shrugged. YangYang chose to withhold the fact that Ten kept getting dangerously close at every chance. He also withheld the fact that all YangYang wanted to do was worship that sweet ass. Hendery didn't need to see his pathetic mortal weaknesses.

"You're a lot stronger than I am," Hendery commented with a chuckle, poking at the newest tex mex concoction Kun had whipped up. There it was. Bingo. Major points to YangYang. YangYang preened at the praise before pulling out his own lunch bag.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You heard him," YangYang said, starting to head towards the glossy bar. Hendery placed a stern hand on YangYang's shoulder.  
"Wait a minute," he stated. "Let me handle this. I've been to college." With that, Hendery lead the way to the bar, YangYang trailing behind with the most dramatic eye roll he could possibly muster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hello I'm back from the dead. I'm so shocked at how many people were giving kudos and comments wanting this to continue. This chapter was not only long, but was written over a weird span of time. The bar scene was written flying on a plane to see Monsta X around July and the smut was half during car rides through Chinatown and in my room when I had writer's block from the Stray Kids story. Which, by the way, is up if you are also a multi-fan like myself. Since it was written over a weird period of time, I apologize if you have read the newest chapter of "There's A House In the Woods" - there is a little similarity in the smut dialogue without me even realizing it until I went through quickly tonight. I guess my dirty talk is limited. Oh well.
> 
> This was VERY lazily edited through by me. I'm not even going to lie. I've have read and re-read this story to death over the course of writing it, I just...couldn't haha. So any mistakes I am very sorry for. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy - this scene took forever. RIP to Ten's behind.

On Friday after work, Hendery and YangYang made it back to Kun's mansion in record time, hopping in their showers to get ready. After cleaning up, they raided each others closets, helping to find suitable outfits for each other.

"This is a big night," YangYang said seriously, pressing yet another shirt into Hendery's hands. Hendery rolled his eyes but nonetheless removed his current shirt to pull on what his brother had picked out.

"It's not that big of a deal," Hendery assured. "It's just going out with Kun and his friends to drink some probably overpriced liquor." YangYang opened his mouth in disbelief. Blasphemy.

"Hen," he explained slowly, "We are going clubbing. We will never be able to do this underage again."

"In public," Hendery corrected. It was YangYang's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes Hendery, in public," YangYang repeated. "Also Kun and his cool older friends are coming. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them." Hendery met YangYang's eyes through the reflection in the full length mirror in his room.

"I think we're well beyond that point," Hendery assured, turning around. YangYang stood up, straightening the collar of the shirt Hendery had just tried on, avoiding his brother's eyes. Hendery cupped YangYang's jaw, forcing YangYang to meet his eyes.

"It will be fine. Just relax," Hendery assured. He didn't let go until YangYang met his eyes. A small smile eventually made its way onto YangYang's lips. "Ah, there we go," Hendery commented, dropping his hands.

"That shirt looks good on you. I'd go with it," YangYang commented. Hendery adjusted the black button down, rolling up his sleeves to his mid forearm.

"It's not too much?" He wondered out loud, fixing his hair. "I mean you're only wearing a sweater." Hendery had helped YangYang pick out a soft black sweater, the neckline just barely low enough to expose a tease of collarbones.

"It looks great. Promise," YangYang assured, steering Hendery out of the bedroom and towards the staircase. Kun was waiting for them, always the first one ready. He turned as he heard the two boys head down the stairs and they both paused. Kun was wearing a black turtleneck complimented by a light gray blazer. He looked...really good, YangYang realized.

"You both look great," Kun greeted with one of his usual friendly smiles. YangYang and Hendery just dumbly nodded in unison. Kun raised a brow.

"You guys ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yeah, let's do it," YangYang nodded, finding his voice. "What was this place called again?" Kun sent him a grin, pulling out his keys.

"Cherry Bomb."

* * *

Cherry Bomb was a good thirty minutes away from Kun's house. Kun's ranch had a whole lot of land and a lack of neighbors, making for a bit of a ride to reach any surrounding cities. The bar was a large size, complete with a vibrant red neon sign depicting a pair of cherries along with the words "Cherry Bomb" in a messy, cursive scrawl.

"What kind of bar is this again?" Hendery asked as the three of them stepped inside. The interior was dimly lit, complete with a long, wooden bar in the center and separate open rooms on either side of the main bar. One room was full of bodies that were pressed tight, dancing to the steady bass beat pumping through the bar speakers. The other room housed another smaller bar and a fenced in square with a mechanical bull in the middle.

"Oh, you know," Kun hummed nonchalantly. "Just a normal bar."

"Is that Kun?" A voice called out from in front of them. The voice came from behind the bar from a guy that looked to be around Kun's age. He had chic shaggy brown hair with strands of a honeyed blonde scattered throughout and a face that any model would envy. He wasted no time in swinging himself over the bar and engulfing Kun in a tight, intimate hug. YangYang and Hendery shared a surprised look as Kun returned the hug with an amused laugh.

"Yes, Kai," he chuckled. "It's me."

"You haven't visited in forever!" Kai whined, slightly loosening his grip to peer down at Kun.

"I know," Kun replied apologetically. "I had certain things to take care of at home." His eyes flicked in the direction of YangYang and Hendery. "Here, meet my certain things." Kai let go of Kun and turned, facing the two brothers.

"This is Hendery and YangYang," Kun introduced with a smile. Kai appraised the two boys carefully before grinning brilliantly and engulfing both of them into a tight group hug.

"Kun, they are  _ sooo _ cute," Kai sighed happily before letting them go. "I'm Kai!" He introduced with a charming smile. YangYang's head was spinning at the fast rate everything was moving at.

"Nice to meet you," Hendery said with a nod and small smile.

"So polite," Kai mused. He turned and gave Kun a playful wink. "Taemin and Jimin are gonna love them."

"That's what I was afraid of," Kun sighed, his tone slightly teasing. "Kai, Hendery and YangYang aren't exactly twenty one yet." Kai sent a knowing glance to Kun.

"Don't worry about it," he hummed with another wink. "I got you covered." Kai headed back to the bar, hopping over the polished wooden countertop with practiced ease. Kun pulled his phone from one of his blazer pockets.

"I'm going to see if any of the guys are here yet," he informed them. "Order whatever you want, just don't make a scene." With that, Kun headed into the room to the left with the mechanical bull, tapping away at his phone screen.

"You heard him," YangYang said, starting to head towards the glossy bar. Hendery placed a stern hand on YangYang's shoulder.

"Wait a minute," he stated. "Let me handle this. I've been to college." With that, Hendery lead the way to the bar, YangYang trailing behind with the most dramatic eye roll he could possibly muster. 

Kai was behind the bar, greeting them with one of his ridiculously stunning smiles. Hendery confidently leaned into the bar with his elbow.

"What can I get for you two?" Kai asked.

"Two vodka redbulls," Hendery stated. Kai gave a slightly concerned tilt of his head. YangYang let out an exasperated sigh.

"No," he interjected. "We'll have two blowjobs." Kai’s expression changed, smiling brightly as he turned to make the drinks.

"You got it!" He called over his shoulder. Hendery blanched.

"Two what?!" He sputtered. YangYang judgmentally eyed Hendery.

"You heard me," he responded.

"Kai is cute, but we literally just met him," Hendery hissed. YangYang was confused for a minute before realization dawned on him.

"Oh, Hennie," he cooed. "Blowjob is a type of shot." Hendery's face went blank. YangYang gave a sympathetic pat to his brother's shoulder.

"Its okay," YangYang hummed. "I will teach you everything I know."

"Hey, you guys made it!" A voice next to them exclaimed. Both boys turned to find Lucas tugging along a bored looking WinWin by the wrist. YangYang smiled.

"We sure did," he stated matter-of-fact. At that moment, Kai slid over two shot glasses filled with a brown liquid and topped with whipped cream.

"Oh, blowjobs!" Lucas commented excitedly. YangYang gave a triumphant glance at Hendery. Hendery rolled his eyes and went to reach for his glass when YangYang smacked his hand down.

"Nuh, uh. Hands free," he stated. Hendery's brow furrowed. 

"What do you mean? How the hell do you drink it?" He asked, genuinely confused. 

YangYang pulled one of the shot glasses closer to himself before putting his hands behind his back, leaning down and enclosing the rim of the glass with his lips. He briefly lapped at the whipped cream with his tongue before tilting his head back, downing the brown liquid in one go. The heat traveled down his throat as he leaned down to release the glass from his mouth.

"Like that," YangYang simply stated, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. All three sets of eyes were staring at YangYang in shock. YangYang was oblivious to the way Lucas eyed his lips with interest. Lucas's tongue unconsciously snuck out to moisten his suddenly dry lips.

"What?" YangYang asked. 

"That's obscene," Hendery commented. YangYang shrugged.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But it's fun. Try it." YangYang encouraged. Hendery gave an unsure look at the drink before letting out a defeated sigh. He imitated what he had just seen YangYang do, putting his hands behind his back before hesitantly leaning down. Carefully Hendery did his best to secure his mouth around the glass before leaning back, tipping back the shot effectively. A mix of the burning liquid and the sweetness of whipped cream slid down his throat, a few dribbles leaking from the corners of his mouth. Hendery ungracefully dropped the shot glass onto the bar top with a loud clang, sputtering.

"Okay, not bad for a first time," YangYang hummed. Hendery gave a disbelieving look to his brother before bringing his hands back to his lap. He thought he did  _ very  _ well, thank you very much.

"Round of beers on me?" Lucas asked. YangYang glanced at Hendery for reassurance before nodding.

"I won't turn down free beer," he replied. Lucas shot them a smile before leaning his large frame over the bar top, immediately catching the attention of another bartender. This one was slightly shorter than Kai, his shaggy hair a warm blonde bordering on platinum and the most plush lips YangYang had ever seen (and that was saying something). The bartender sent a knowing smile in Lucas's direction, leaning over to plant a friendly, messy kiss to his cheek.

"Hey there, Yukhei," he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" YangYang quirked a brow at the exchange. Kai was quick to appear next to the new bartender, hanging onto his side.

"Yukei," he whined over the blonde's shoulder. "Why didn't I get a kiss?" Lucas chuckled.

"Taemin offered it up," he responded. "I was simply an innocent bystander." The bartender, apparently named Taemin, sent a smug smirk in Kai's direction.

"You're  _ never _ an innocent bystander," WinWin mumbled under his breath. Taemin pressed a kiss to Kai's temple.

"Stop pouting and get back to work, baby," he joked, giving Kai a playful smack on his bottom as he turned away. Kai let out a small squeak at the smack, hurrying to attend to the many patrons crowding the bar.

"So, what can I get for you?" Taemin asked.

"Four Blue Moons," Lucas ordered, setting a wad of bills onto the bartop. Taemin looked over at YangYang and Hendery, noticing their presence for the first time.

"Who are the cuties?" He asked, head nodding in their direction. YangYang blushed instantly.

"These are Kun's younger cousins," Lucas explained. "YangYang and Hendery." 

" _ Oh _ ," Tarmin drawled sympathetically, "That's trouble. I'm Taemin, by the way," he greeted with a sweet smile. YangYang and Hendery offered polite smiles in return.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Taemin said grabbing the cash, his attention back on Lucas. "Aish,  _ so cute," _ YangYang heard Taemin gush after the blonde turned away to retrieve their order.

"Yukhei?" YangYang questioned. Lucas nodded.

"Yup, that's my name," he answered.

"I thought your name was Lucas," Hendery stated.

"Yes," Lucas replied. YangYang and Hendery exchanged a confused look.

"Where's Kun?" Lucas asked, oblivious to their confusion. Hendery shrugged, Taemin setting down four glass bottles in front of them, cold condensation sliding down the necks of the bottles.

"Said something about seeing if you guys were here yet and told us to order whatever," he replied, grabbing a bottle.

"He walked off towards that room with the mechanical bull," YangYang added grabbing a bottle of his own.

"Time to go find  Kun- gē," Lucas commented, getting up and tugging WinWin again who whined in protest as he was about to take a sip from his beer. Lucas's free hand grabbed Hendery who in turn grabbed YangYang. YangYang struggled to grab his and Lucas's bottles before being tugged away from the bar, Taemin waving playfully at him with a waggle of his eyebrows.

The room next door was just as dimly lit and loud as the rest of the bar, the only difference being the mechanical bull situated in what was reminiscent of a boxing ring.

"There's Xiaojun and Tennie," Lucas commented, tugging his herd of twinks behind him. The two other boys were leaning against metal fencing that bordered the bull ring, deep in animated conversation. They looked up as Lucas bounded over.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted, finally letting go of WinWin and Hendery. "Have you seen Kun?" Ten gave a tilt of his head in the direction of the bar.

"He went to get us drinks," he commented.

"I'm going to go see if he needs any help," YangYang excused himself, handing Lucas back his beer and slipping away towards the crowded bar. YangYang paused, eyes scanning over the patrons trying to seek out his cousin with his perfectly styled hair. Finally landing his eyes on the intentionally, carefully styled mix of blonde and auburn, YangYang headed over. Kun was leaning forward on the bar with a smile on his lips, engaged in conversation with a smaller bartender. This bartender had a mess of faded pink hair and was fluttering his lashes as Kun spoke, a sly smirk on his very pink lips.

"Kun?" YangYang tentatively questioned as he approached his cousin. Kun and the pink haired bartender turned in YangYang's direction.

"Hey YangYang," Kun greeted brightly. The pink haired bartender made no effort to try to conceal the way his eyes slowly trailed over the length of YangYang's body in apparent interest.

"We found Lucas and WinWin," YangYang informed, feeling oddly out of place. "And then Lucas found Ten and Xiaojun. Ten said you went to get drinks, so I thought you might need help bringing them back."

"He's so well-trained," the bartender commented. Kun shot a warning glance to the bartender who only smirked in response.

"I wouldn't mind the help," Kun commented. The bartender cleared his throat noisily. Kun gave a very short roll of his eyes.

"YangYang, this is Jimin," Kun introduced reluctantly. Jimin licked his lips seductively and YangYang gulped. "Jimin, this is my cousin YangYang. He and his brother Hendery have been spending the summer at the ranch."

"Um, nice to meet you," YangYang held out the hand not holding his beer to which Jimin latched onto quickly with his own soft, petite hand.

"Charmed," Jimin purred. 

_ 'Ten better watch his crown,'  _ YangYang thought wryly. Kun looked at their joined hands before clearing his throat. Jimin flicked his eyes to Kun before looking back to YangYang, letting go of his hand. Jimin flitted off, presumably to grab Kun's order.

"Do you know every attractive guy in this town?" YangYang pondered aloud. Kun let out a chuckle.

"I have lots of very... _ interesting _ friends," he replied with a shrug. YangYang returned his laugh, coming closer as they waited.

"They've all been very nice," YangYang commented. "Although Jimin makes me nervous. He looks like he wants to eat me." As if on cue, Jimin came over, setting two bottles and a glass full of a pink liquid in front of Kun.

"I don't bite," Jimin promised. "Unless you're into that sort of thing. I can work with that." He sent YangYang a wink while YangYang literally felt so embarrassed he could die.

"And on that note, we should make sure the others haven't gotten into any trouble," Kun stated, standing up and handing YangYang one of the bottles. He gestured with his head where to go.

"See you guys later," Jimin called with a flirtatious smile before heading over to take another customer's order. Kun and YangYang reached their group, minus Ten.

" Kun- gē! Yangie! You're just in time," Lucas commented brightly. "Its Ten's turn on the bull."

"We can never have one normal outing, can we?" Kun asked wryly to no one in particular.

"Where's the fun in that?" Xiaojun questioned, plucking the new beer from YangYang's hand with a wink.

"Ten is a pro at this," WinWin commented.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hendery mumbled sarcastically. 

The six of them watched as Ten stepped into the blue padded ring, approaching the mechanical bull with all the confidence in the world. That was something YangYang truly admired about Ten. No matter the circumstances, Ten always seemed confident and completely in control of every situation. YangYang still had so much to learn from everyone at the ranch. With no hesitation, Ten hopped onto the bull like he belonged there. "Gimme More" was currently blaring through the bar speakers. How fitting.

"The music is not a coincidence," WinWin mentioned, leaning over to YangYang's ear. "Ten always picks out his music to match whatever vibe he's feeling." What a legend. What an absolutely gay legend. 

Ten's eyes scanned the mass of people crowding the room before he zoned in on their group. Xiaojun raised his bottle in a simple salute before Lucas shouted an enthusiastic, "Go Tennie!" Ten blew a kiss in their general direction before a loud buzzer sounded. 

The bull started to rock forward and back slowly, turning as it went. Ten seemed unphased, his hips matching the movements with no problem. As the bull picked up momentum, so did Ten. His muscular thighs held the bull in a vice grip, his abdomen rolling with every lurch forward the bull made. With every swift swing of the bull's body, Ten flicked his head with the movements, hands resting at his hips the entire ride. The way his body rolled and worked against the bull had YangYang pulling at the low collar of his sweater. He noticed he wasn't the only one captivated by the sinful movements displayed in the ring. Many bystanders were captivated by the show. Whether it was looks of envy or lust, Ten was definitely gaining the attention of the room. Four minutes of Britney and Ten was done, hopping off of the bull like it was nothing.

"I thought it would've been a bit more difficult," Ten commented with a sigh, grabbing the pink glass Kun still held in his hand from Jimin. "Thanks  Kun- gē," he commented with a small, appreciative kiss to Kun's cheek. He gulped down half the glass with the gusto of a man stranded in the desert.

"You caused a scene. As usual," WinWin quipped, taking a sip from his bottle. Ten rolled his eyes.

"It's a gift. I can't help it if others want to appreciate it as well," he replied with a casual shrug. "Who's next?" Xiaojun handed his bottle to Ten.

"Your turn to be on bottle duty," he stated before heading over to the gate, accepting Ten's challenge. Ten shrugged, taking a swig of whatever bottle Xiaojun had Kun order for him. 

It wasn't long before Xiaojun entered the ring. There was no carefully planned out song when Xiaojun approached the bull, just the sultry thumping rhythm of whatever was currently playing throughout the bar. Somehow, YangYang felt that was fitting. Xiaojun was a more go with the flow kind of guy. He was beautiful, but didn't flaunt it. Maybe that was why YangYang was so drawn to him since the first day. Xiaojun sat on the bull, patiently waiting for the telltale buzzer.

"Xiaojun is also pretty good," Lucas commented before taking a sip out of his bottle. "But maybe less style points than Ten."

"Slut points." WinWin commented. "You mean slut points." Ten brought a hand to his chest in mock insult.

"I'm hurt," he gasped. "And here I was, just trying to provide entertainment for the night." WinWin rolled his eyes.

"You're insufferable," he said with a shake of his head. "It was definitely... _ something. _ "

"That was almost a compliment," Ten stated. "I guess I can forgive you." He pressed a big, exaggerated kiss to WinWin's lips. Both YangYang and Hendery were surprised when WinWin didn't immediately sock Ten in the face, but simply let it happen. After Ten had pulled back, WinWin went back to his beer like nothing had happened. Ten happily sipped at his pink drink. 

The buzzer rang out and the group's attention was back on Xiaojun. The bull began its slow, jerky movements, allowing Xiaojun to get his bearings as he slid his body to settle more comfortably on the bull. Like Ten, his thighs clenched tightly around the bull. He kept one hand firmly planted onto the neck of the bull, his other above his head as the erratic rocking continued. Xiaojun rolled his body along with the sharp lurches forward the bull made, but gracefully leaned his body back when the bull would tip up. YangYang could feel his mouth water at the sight.

Much like Ten, the attention of the bar was on Xiaojun and the calmness he exuded while taking control of the mechanical bull. His eyes locked with YangYang's, a sly smirk finding its way onto his lips. YangYang swallowed thickly. In what felt like no time at all, the bull shuddered to a stop, Xiaojun pushing his bangs back from his face before hopping off and heading back over to the group.

"How did you two learn how to do that? That was amazing," Hendery asked as Xiaojun plucked his beer bottle back from Ten.

"Practice," Ten said with a shrug, taking a sip from his drink.

"We've been riding horses almost our whole lives," Xiaojun added. "Horses can buck. You can't really call yourself a horse rider until you've had a horse attempt to throw you off their back." The group hummed in agreement.

"Anyone else going to try and ride?" Kun asked as a girl walked into the ring, getting on the bull and being tossed within the first minute.

"Uhm...I think I'll pass," Hendery said, nervously eyeing the girl, hoping she wasn't dead.

"I want to  _ daaaance, _ " YangYang whined. 

"There's a dance floor past the main bar," Kun said. "Go for it. Enjoy yourselves." YangYang wasted no time in grabbing onto Hendery, tugging him to follow him to the other side of the bar.

"Yangie," Hendery complained, "I can't dance." YangYang dove deeper into the mass of tightly packed, dancing bodies, ignoring his brother.

"Bullshit," he stated. "We've lived together all our lives. You think I haven't seen you busting moves while you wait for your popcorn to finish in the microwave?" Hendery blanched.

"I thought I always made sure no one was around…" he muttered. YangYang laughed before starting to move his body to the sway of people around them.

"Let loose," YangYang commented, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "Don't think about it, just move." He began to sway to the beat, rocking his hips in time to the vibe of the tightly packed dance floor. Hendery paused awkwardly for a moment before attempting to rock his hips to the pounding bass beat. At the way this dance floor was going, it would be more odd to  _ not _ dance. Hendery grabbed onto YangYang's shoulders as he began to dance, wanting to stay close to his brother. YangYang opened his eyes with a grin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Hennie," he praised.

After the fourth song, Hendery broke apart from YangYang. The two of them had worked up a light sweat, getting lost in the beat.

"I'm gonna go grab a water," he yelled over the music. "You want one?" YangYang shook his head, continuing to dance.

"I'll be right back," Hendery assured. YangYang offered no response, simply closing his eyes and once again getting lost in the beat. It only took a song and a half for him to feel a body press firmly against his back. He wasn't entirely opposed to dancing with Hendery like this, it was just unexpectedly bold of his brother.

"Hennie," he laughed over his shoulder. "How much have you had to drink?" Hands settled on his hips.

"Do you normally dance with your brother like this?" A familiar voice asked near YangYang's ear, clearly amused. YangYang felt his heart plummet into his stomach. That definitely wasn't Hendery. He turned his head to the right, meeting the sultry eyes of Xiaojun. His dark eyes held a playful glint.

"I normally don't dance with my brother period," YangYang corrected, trying to find his courage. "I think the blowjob shot earlier loosened him up."

"Aw, blowjobs and I wasn't invited?" Xiaojun teasingly complained. YangYang tried to remain indifferent to the teasing (flirting?) Xiaojun was displaying. Every nerve in his body made him acutely aware of the slight press of Xiaojun's fingers into his hips.

"Are you okay if we dance?" Xiaojun asked. YangYang pretended to ponder the thought. After a moment, he shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose you'll do," he hummed. Xiaojun was back to grinning.

"I mean, if you want you could dance with one of the many pervy men eyeing you up," he suggested.

"There are no pervy men eyeing me up," YangYang scoffed. "This is a sea of people. I'm surprised you were even able to find me in this mess."

"YangYang," Xiaojun tutted, "Do you really not realize how attractive you are?" YangYang whipped his head to eye Xiaojun curiously. "Everyone has been eyeing you. Especially with the way you look in this sweater," Xiaojun continued, a hand coming up to run fingers across the prominent collar bones peaking out teasingly from the front neckline of YangYang's black sweater. Hendery was a genius.

"Okay, okay," YangYang conceded, his skin prickling with goosebumps at the touch. "We can dance." YangYang promptly turn his head forward, refusing to look at Xiaojun. He would rather feel the other boy with his seventh sense. 

Xiaojun's hand teasingly trailed its way back down to its previous spot on YangYang's hip, fingers splayed wide. YangYang was impressed with Xiaojun's sense of rhythm. He rocked their bodies gently against each other, hands guiding YangYang's hips from side to side along with the beat.

"You're a good dancer," Xiaojun spoke into YangYang's ear after a few songs had passed.

"I used to be part of a dance team back home," YangYang responded. "I've danced for probably as long as you've rode horses." A Rihanna song started up and a grin broke out onto YangYang's face. This was his jam. 

YangYang felt Xiaojun shift behind him, Xiaojun dragging YangYang's hips back to rest against his own. YangYang swallowed thickly at the close proximity. Despite his nerves, YangYang rocked his hips back to the beat. It wasn't long before Xiaojun was nuzzling YangYang's neck with his nose, lips barely ghosting across the soft skin there. YangYang’s skin tingled at the sensation.

"Xiaojun…" YangYang mumbled, not even sure if the other boy would be able to hear him over the pounding music. Xiaojun ground his hips a little bit rougher against YangYang's ass, YangYang letting out a soft gasp in response. YangYang let a hand wander back to tangle into Xiaojun's auburn locks. He tipped his head back, eyes drifting shut and soft huffs leaving his parted lips.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice purred, another body pressing against YangYang's front. YangYang brought his head forward, eyes opening to find Ten smirking at him.

"Wow, Yangie," Ten murmured, "You look absolutely  _ wrecked _ ." He tilted his head up to look at Xiaojun. "What did you do to the poor boy?"

"Nothing. We've just been dancing," Xiaojun responded, his lips not leaving their spot near YangYang's neck. Ten slid in closer, caging YangYang's body between the two of them.

"In that case, let me join," he hummed. "I love dancing." He placed one hand on YangYang's shoulder, the other resting right above one of Xiaojun’s own. If YangYang felt he was gasping for air minutes ago, it was nothing compared to the stuffiness he felt pressed between the other two boys now. "Do you like dancing?" Ten asked, his face very close to YangYang's. YangYang nodded, words completely escaping him at the moment. Ten sent a smile in his direction. From this close, YangYang could see the faint shimmer of Ten's high cheekbones, his lips exaggerated by a light red tint. 

As the beat slowed, so did their rocking. Their pace turned more sensual to match the new bass beat. Ten pressed impossibly closer to YangYang, his dark eyes evaluating the other boy's reaction. YangYang felt trapped. It was both exciting and suffocating. He quickly turned his head away, getting too flustered staring at Ten in all his glory.

The hand Ten had on YangYang's shoulder skirted over YangYang's neck before cupping his jaw. He jerked YangYang's chin, forcing YangYang to make eye contact. Just like their private training lesson, Ten's eyes traveled from YangYang's eyes down to his lips, longingly. Unlike last time, YangYang didn't - couldn't - back away. Ten leaned in close enough that YangYang could smell a mix of mint and the artificial fruitiness left over from the drink Ten had drank earlier on his breath. YangYang anticipated the kiss he was sure would come, but it never did. Belatedly, he realized Ten was waiting for him to make the final move. YangYang leaned in the slightest bit, closing the distance between their lips. Ten sighed into the kiss his thumb running over the sharp bone of YangYang's jaw. 

Xiaojun let out a soft hum against YangYang's neck, rolling his hips forward. YangYang gasped into the kiss after feeling the stir of Xiaojun's hardening cock against his ass. Ten took the gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside YangYang's mouth. YangYang let out a surprised moan, reaching forward to desperately grab onto Ten's hips. Ten rolled his hips forward into YangYang, letting him know just how much he was enjoying their makeout session. Xiaojun began pressing firm kisses to YangYang's neck, his hips still grinding against YangYang's ass. Xiaojun trailed a hand up between YangYang and Ten's bodies, his fingers slipping underneath the front of YangYang's soft sweater. YangYang broke the kiss with Ten, gasping at Xiaojun's touch.

"Fuck," he panted, leaning his weight back onto Xiaojun. Xiaojun's fingers kept crawling up, not stopping until they brushed against a nipple. YangYang squirmed, his face heating up in embarrassment. Ten slipped a hand down lower to press against the front YangYang's jean-clad bulge.

"Oh Xiaojun," Ten purred in amusement, that feline grin slipping back onto his lips. "Yangie here is enjoying this." Ten's eyes focused on YangYang. "Right Yangie? You like this? Knowing there's people surrounding us. Anyone could look over at any moment and see what we're doing." YangYang gasped as Xiaojun twisted at his nipple.

"It's okay to admit it," Xiaojun added, detaching his lips from YangYang's neck. "In fact, it's kinda hot." He punctuated his statement with a quick nip to YangYang's neck.

"I wouldn't blame anyone if they wanted to watch," Ten murmured, pressing a kiss to YangYang's lips. "Our baby is so pretty. He looks so ready to be fucked." He removed his hand and went back to grinding his hips against YangYang's. YangYang felt his self-preservation crumble, letting out a breathy moan. Xiaojun removed his lips briefly only to have them meet with Ten’s, their tongues tangling messily right next to YangYang’s face. Xiaojun’s fingers nimbly flicked over YangYang’s hardened nipple causing the younger boy to desperately cry out. YangYang’s hips bucked between the two boys, causing them both to groan. Ten broke the kiss, eyes returning to YangYang. He brushed the tousled bangs from YangYang’s face.

“What do you think, Xiaojun?” Ten asked, his eyes never breaking contact with YangYang’s eyes, his pupils blown wide. “Should we take baby boy home now? Have you had enough dancing?” Xiaojun hummed against YangYang’s neck, giving one last flick to YangYang’s nipple before slipping his hand back down.

“I think I've had my fill of dancing,” he nodded. “What do you think, YangYang? You wanna head back to Kun’s with Ten and I?” As if they even needed to ask. YangYang was ready to burst stuck in the confines of his dark skinny jeans.

“Please?” YangYang breathily asked. Ten pressed a kiss to the tip of YangYang’s nose.

“Anything you want, baby,” he murmured before stepping away and looking to Xiaojun. “Go get the car ready, I’ll meet you out there.” Xiaojun nodded, taking a step back from YangYang, leading him by the hand off the dance floor and outside to the parking lot.

“Where did Ten go?” YangYang asked as Xiaojun led them past the many cars littering the crowded parking lot.

“Probably to let  Kun- gē know we were turning in for the night,” Xiaojun responded, stopping in front of a sleek black car. YangYang eyed the car with interest.

“This is yours?” He questioned. It was so shiny. Xiaojun nodded, opening the passenger door for YangYang. YangYang blushed at the gesture, offering a quiet thanks before getting in and sitting down on the black leather seats. Before he knew it, Ten was crawling into the back seat, Xiaojun settling down in the driver’s seat.

“All good to go,” Ten said, buckling himself in. The thirty minute drive back to Kun’s felt like an eternity. YangYang squirmed in his seat restlessly. Xiaojun met Ten’s eyes briefly in the rearview mirror. Ten couldn’t help the smirk that curved onto his lips at seeing YangYang so obviously needy. When Xiaojun parked the car in Kun’s long driveway, Ten was the first one hopping out, opening the passenger door for YangYang. He wasted no time in pressing YangYang up against the closed door, capturing his mouth in a messy, heated kiss.

“I just had that washed,” Xiaojun sighed. Ten pulled back.

“Are you seriously complaining?” He asked in an annoyed tone. “Besides, Yangie and I are way prettier than the car.” As if to prove his point, Ten leaned back in boxing his hips over YangYang’s, his tongue delving back into YangYang’s waiting mouth.

“I can’t argue with that,” Xiaojun murmured appreciatively, watching the two boys messily kiss. He stepped forward, hand coming to reach for Ten’s hip, tugging him back from YangYang.

“Save it for inside,” he whispered with a smile, heading towards the door. Ten led YangYang by the hand, YangYang’s legs feeling like jello. Once inside, Xiaojun entered the familiar alarm code, kicking off his shoes in the process. Ten and YangYang followed suit before Xiaojun led them upstairs and down one of the many long halls. 

After Xiaojun entered YangYang’s room, Ten wasted no time in roughly pushing YangYang inside, hands grabbing eagerly at YangYang’s waist. Xiaojun chuckled, pulling off his shirt and sitting on the bed, watching in amusement as Ten couldn’t seem to keep his hands off YangYang. Ten pushed YangYang onto the bed, wasting no time in crawling onto his lap. He pulled YangYang’s sweater off and flung it carelessly across the room before attaching his lips to the collar bones on display.

“Wanted to do this all night,” he mumbled, licking against the skin, causing YangYang to squirm. “That fucking sweater was driving me nuts.” Xiaojun leaned towards the pair, peppering kisses in the expanse of skin between YangYang’s shoulder blades.

“Give us some sort of warning next time,” he hummed against the skin in agreement. YangYang brought a hand up to tangle in Ten’s fiery locks.

“Hendery picked it out,” YangYang managed to choke out. Ten bent his head lower, nipping his way down to the waistband of YangYang’s jeans.

“Hendery needs to be punished,” Ten darkly muttered, busying himself with the belt YangYang was wearing, letting out a happy noise when he got it undone. He moved onto the button and zipper. Xiaojun brought a hand up to tilt YangYang’s head towards him, pressing a passionate kiss on his lips. YangYang loved the kisses Xiaojun gave. They always felt special, like Xiaojun put individual emotion behind each one.

“Missed your kisses,” Xiaojun mumbled against YangYang’s lips. YangYang let out a needy whine, pressing their lips back together while Ten tried his best to pull YangYang’s tight jeans down.

"Hate to interrupt such a sexy reunion," Ten drawled, not sounding very sorry at all, "But these pants? Off." YangYang reluctantly separated himself from Xiaojun, moving to assist Ten with removing his too-tight jeans. He kicked them off when they reached his ankles, Ten humming in appreciation as his eyes hungrily drank in the sight.

"You're so cute," Ten praised, leaning in to kiss YangYang. His fingers toyed with the elastic waistband of the briefs.

"You're wearing too much," Xiaojun commented. Ten eyed the two boys before looking down at his own attire.

"Come take it off then," Ten purred, looking up through dark lashes. Xiaojun crawled past a dazed YangYang, pulling Ten's shirt off swiftly. He brought his mouth to Ten's neck, biting down and sucking on the skin. Ten moaned and half-heartedly tried to push Xiaojun off.

"You're gonna leave a mark," he whined, squirming as his cock twitched at the attention.

"That's the point," Xiaojun stated as he lifted his head. "YangYang, get his jeans." He leaned his head back down, continuing to nip and suck hungrily at Ten's neck. YangYang obeyed, crawling over to undo the button and zipper of Ten's ripped jeans. He struggled to tug them down, but he was determined, dammit. Ten choked out a mix between laughter and a moan.

"Now you know my pain," he commented, lifting his hips up to help YangYang remove the now burdensome garment. YangYang pulled the denim down Ten's lean, muscular legs. His mouth watered as more creamy skin was revealed the further down the jeans were pushed. 

Xiaojun removed his mouth, admiring the blotchiness he had left marking Ten's neck and shoulder. Ten allowed the ogling briefly before sitting up and crawling the short distance to YangYang. He palmed the outline of YangYang's cock stuck inside the confines of his dark gray briefs. YangYang tipped his head back, softly moaning at the contact.

"Baby boy is all hard and ready to go," Ten murmured. "Isn't he being so good for us, Xiaojun?" Xiaojun moved to sit next to Ten, resting his chin on Ten's shoulder to gaze down at the boy beneath them. His hand gently ran up the inside of one of YangYang's thighs. YangYang squirmed at the tickling sensation.

"He's always a good boy," Xiaojun hummed. YangYang felt a mix of embarrassment and arousal stir in the pit of his stomach. The way the two older boys were eyeing his vulnerable, needy form like he was the greatest prize in the world. The attention was too much. Xiaojun briefly turned his attention to Ten. Ten turned his head in question and Xiaojun captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Ten moaned in surprise. He momentarily stilled the movements of his hand causing YangYang to whine.

"Impatient," Ten tutted teasingly, breaking off his kiss with Xiaojun. YangYang did nothing to deny the claim, his hips rolling up to create friction between his aching cock and Ten's hand.

"You've been so good lately," Ten continued thoughtfully, "With the work on the ranch among...other things…" He let his long, elegant fingers skim down the length of YangYang's cock, a dark patch wet with precome. Xiaojun crawled up the bed towards YangYang, swallowing the noises the younger boy was making.

Ten leaned down, pressing his mouth to YangYang's clothed dick. YangYang let out a weak moan into Xiaojun's mouth at the sensation. Ten opened his mouth wider, his tongue flattening and pressing against the hard outline, wetting the fabric with his saliva. Ten drank up the sounds he was drawing from YangYang, but wanted to hear more. He pulled the gray briefs down, exposing YangYang's hard cock to the chilly air. Ten hummed in appreciation at the view before leaning down, sucking the tip between his plush lips.

"Ah!" YangYang cried out as he broke apart from Xiaojun's lips. Xiaojun kept himself in perfect place to block YangYang's view of what Ten was doing. He leaned down, pressing soft kisses to YangYang's exposed neck while his fingers trailed down to run across a nipple.

Ten circled his tongue around the smooth head of YangYang's cock before dipping his tongue into the slit, lapping at the precome that had collected there. YangYang tried to buck up to get himself buried deeper in the tight, wet heat but Ten held his hips down firmly.

"Patience…" he reminded after he released YangYang's cock from between his lips. YangYang whined in response, Xiaojun leaning over to quiet the younger boy again, tongue slipping into his mouth. Once Ten was sure YangYang was occupied, he pressed soft kisses to the tip of YangYang's cock before giving in and bobbing his head down in one swift motion, engulfing the entire length. Ten smirked around YangYang's cock as the boy let out a scream, muffled by Xiaojun's mouth. Ten hollowed out his cheeks, sealing YangYang's cock in the tight suction his mouth had created.

"Fuck," YangYang hissed, "Fuck, Ten…" He wasn't able to finish whatever thought he had as Ten began to bob his head up slowly, his tongue firmly gliding across the underside of his cock.

"He's good, isn't he, baby?" Xiaojun asked, pressing a tender kiss to YangYang's temple. YangYang nodded his head weakly in response, his eyes barely able to focus on Xiaojun from the pleasure he felt coursing through his body at Ten's actions down below.

"So Ten and I were talking and he wants to try something," Xiaojun said quietly to YangYang, a hand coming up to brush a few stray locks of hair behind his ear. YangYang tried desperately to listen to Xiaojun. Beautiful, caring, romantic Xiaojun. It was just so damn hard with Ten's lips in a vice grip on his cock.

"Uh huh," YangYang panted out.

"Ten wants to get fucked," Xiaojun stated. YangYang just stared at Xiaojun. He kind of figured that was the reason they brought him back to Kun's.

"Well, I kind of assumed," YangYang spoke up. Ten loosened his lips briefly to huff out a quiet laugh before returning to what he was doing. 

"By both of us," Xiaojun added. YangYang didn't see the big deal.

"Okay?" YangYang said. "Do we rock, paper, scissors, or…?" It was Xiaojun's turn to laugh, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

"He wanted to get fucked. By the both of us. At the same time." YangYang stiffened. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“I’ve never done that,” YangYang said quietly, eyes fluttering back as Ten did some sort of magic with his tongue. Ten pulled off of YangYang, moving his body so he could peer around Xiaojun.

“I figured you hadn’t before,” he said. “Remember Yangie, I am an  _ excellent _ teacher.” YangYang gulped. His eyes drifted over to Xiaojun.

“Do you want to try?” Xiaojun asked. YangYang took a minute to let his lust-lagged brain catch up. Two of the hottest guys YangYang had ever seen in his ripe eighteen years of life were asking him to join in some straight-up double penetration fantasy. He’d be inside Ten, pressed up against Xiaojun. How could he say no?

"Oh, yes," YangYang breathed before capturing Xiaojun's lips in a playful kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. Ten leaned over, draping himself over Xiaojun's back in a back hug of sorts. He nibbled on Xiaojun's earlobe. Xiaojun pulled away from YangYang, a noise a mix between a chuckle and a moan leaving his lips.

"I need someone to touch me. Like now," Ten purred, eyeing YangYang over Xiaojun's shoulder. Xiaojun and Ten shared a look before they both turned their attention back to YangYang. YangYang had no idea what that look could've possibly communicated between the two of them, but he was all for it.

Xiaojun moved, giving YangYang enough room to reposition himself.

"Lay down," Ten instructed Xiaojun. "I want you in my mouth." YangYang paused, watching with interest as Xiaojun did as Ten instructed, laying back against the pillows. Ten gracefully bent his body to get his mouth on Xiaojun. YangYang kept watching as Ten licked around the head of Xiaojun's cock, taking his time. He was only reminded of the situation at hand when Ten gave an impatient wiggle of his round ass. YangYang brought his attention to Ten, running a hand soothingly over one of the small cheeks before moving to spread them apart. He let out a strangled noise.

Looking back at him was a large, sparkling gemstone. YangYang could almost hear the smile in Ten's voice as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You have a diamond in your ass," YangYang managed to say, stunned.

"Oh yeah," Ten said conversationally, giving another wiggle of his hips. "It's my favorite plug. You like it Yangie?" All YangYang could manage to do was nod dumbly. He reached a hand out before pausing, suddenly unsure.

"Can...can I touch it?" YangYang tentatively questioned. Ten turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh you can do more than touch it, baby," Ten murmured. "Go ahead, play with it." YangYang brought his hand up as Ten returned to licking Xiaojun like a popsicle. 

YangYang ran his fingers over the large jewel before pressing his fingers firmly against it, feeling it shift a little deeper inside of Ten. Ten didn't seem to mind, still hard at work with Xiaojun. YangYang grasped the base with his fingers, slowly beginning to pull the plug out. The gem was attached to a heavy, metal plug. YangYang watched in fascination as Ten's rim caught onto the bulbous metal as he pulled it out partially. He felt Ten's body shiver slightly at his movements. YangYang slowly pushed the metal back inside, watching as Ten's entrance easily sucked the plug back in. Ten let out a low moan at the sensation.

"Mm...needs more lube," he mumbled distractedly. Xiaojun reached over to the bedside table, apparently remembering from the first night he shared with YangYang. After grabbing the bottle, he leaned forward, passing it to YangYang. YangYang accepted it gratefully before starting to pull the plug out again. He squirted some of the lube around Ten's stretched hole, smearing it around the rim after dropping the bottle to the bed. when YangYang pushed the plug back in, the slide was significantly easier. Ten let out a pleased moan. YangYang liked the noises Ten was making. He decided he wanted Ten to produce more of those beautiful sounds. YangYang pulled the plug almost entirely out before sharply driving it back in, rocking it in a circular motion after it was back in. The sound Ten let out was a wrecked wail, his body shuddering.

"Uh, Yangie...feels so good. Please don't stop," Ten begged, Xiaojun's hand moving to brush through the blend of auburn and blonde of Ten’s hair soothingly. YangYang marveled at the way Ten's usually perfect composure had broken down from toying with a plug. YangYang continued to repeat the action, lips moving to kiss and nip at one of Ten's asscheeks.

"Need more," Ten panted, his body writhing against the sheets. YangYang was confused. It must've shown on his face as Xiaojun stated, "Add a finger." 

YangYang's mouth formed a small "o" as he reached for the lube. How was a finger supposed to fit too? He lubed his fingers up before slowly testing the resistance of Ten's rim. YangYang was extra cautious as he began to slowly slip a finger alongside the cold metal. Ten let out a low groan at the intrusion.

"Am I hurting you?" YangYang asked concerned. Ten shook his head.

"No baby," Ten grunted. "It's just a little uncomfortable. Keep going." YangYang rocked his finger in and out as he wiggled the plug with his free hand. It wasn't long before Ten began to rock his hips back against YangYang's ministrations. Ten released Xiaojun's cock with a pop, panting.

"Add another," he begged. "Please." YangYang pulled his finger almost all the way out before teasing another against Ten's stretched rim. He tested the resistance of the right ring of muscle, his middle finger becoming coated in the excess lube. When he felt Ten relax, YangYang slid both fingers inside. The whine Ten let out sent a shiver of arousal straight down YangYang's spine.

"Oh my god," Ten panted. "So full. Fuck me, Yangie." YangYang didn't need to be told twice, crooking his fingers inside the tight heat. Ten couldn't concentrate on the blowjob as YangYang deeply thrust his fingers in and out, alternating with the shallow thrusts of the plug. Xiaojun ran his fingers soothingly through Ten's hair, massaging his scalp. It went on like that for an extended period of time, YangYang gently toying his two fingers inside of Ten as the boy groaned and repeatedly clenched around the digits.

“A-another,” Ten gasped, looking up to Xiaojun with desperate eyes. Xiaojin sat up, leaning down to kiss Ten as YangYang very carefully attempting to breach Ten’s quivering hole with a third finger. Ten let out a mournful sound, the noise trapped between him and Xiaojun’s lips.

"Ah," Ten panted, looking up at Xiaojun. "We're really gonna do this." Xiaojun nodded, leaning forward to kiss Ten hungrily. Ten let their tongues tangle briefly before pulling back with a moan when YangYang's fingers barely grazed his prostate.

"I think I'm good," Ten stated. "Just want you both inside me so bad." YangYang removed his fingers before removing the plug and laying it beside them. YangYang spread Ten's cheeks apart, fascinated at the way Ten's hole gaped, periodically clenching around nothing.

"Quit staring," Ten huffed with a flush rising to his cheeks. "Just get inside me already." YangYang leaned to the side slightly, meeting Xiaojun's eyes. Xiaojun gave him and encouraging nod before dragging Ten up his body. He allowed Ten to position himself above him the way Ten wanted, slowly sinking down on Xiaojun's length. YangYang's mouth fell agape as he watched Ten effortlessly slide down, Xiaojun's hard cock disappearing inch by inch. Ten tilted his head back when he was fully seated, his breathing laboured. Xiaojun rested his hands on Ten's bare thighs, just watching Ten adjusting above him. It wasn’t long before Ten rocked his hips in a series of shallow thrusts. YangYang scooted closer to the two, hands trailing fingertips down the slopes of Ten’s back. His skin was so soft and warm under YangYang’s fingers. YangYang slid his fingertips down until they reached Ten’s waist. The fingers trailed forward, gripping Ten’s length in his hand. Ten moaned, rocking his hips more thoroughly onto Xiaojun.

“Keep touching me,” Ten begged, bouncing on Xiaojun’s hard length with finesse YangYang wasn’t sure he had ever witnessed in real life before. Ten really was the epitome of sex. YangYang leaned forward, letting his lips gently brush against neck near his hairline. He smiled as the feather-light touched caused goosebumps to rise on Ten’s skin.

“Tease,” Ten huffed before YangYang bit down on the soft flesh. Ten hissed, grinding his ass hard onto Xiaojun who groaned throatily in return.

“Damn,” Ten panted. “Baby is bad. You and Hendery are lucky you’re related to Kun. He’d give you the punishments of you life otherwise.” YangYang groaned.

“Don’t mention my cousin at a time like this,” he scolded followed by another bite to Ten’s neck.

“Mm, I’m just saying,” Ten continued, returning back to setting up and nice rhythm in Xiaojun’s lap. “I’d  _ pay _ to see that.” Xiaojun bucked his hips up, the smack resounding in the room along with Ten’s needy cry. YangYang peered over Ten’s shoulder, lips suckling at the soft skin. Xiaojun looked like a beautiful mess. His dark hair was splayed across the pillows behind him, a light sheen of sweat began to form on his flushed chest. Ten’s fingers were gripping onto Xiaojun’s shoulders so tightly, YangYang could bet there would be bruises the next day. Xiaojun barely opened his eyes, his gaze meeting YangYang. As if to put on a show, Xiaojun rocked his hips into Ten again with another loud slap causing Ten to cry out again. Xiaojun sent a smirk to YangYang in response to the reaction he got. The smirk had YangYang’s dick leaking. All Xiaojun had to do was look at him the right way and YangYang was an embarrassing, turned-on mess.

“Do it,” Xiaojun said. “Put it inside.” YangYang didn’t need to be told twice as Ten slowed his grinding to a stop, bending over Xiaojun’s body. YangYang lubed himself up, admiring the view of Xiaojun’s hard cock buried deep inside of Ten.The way his pink rim was stretched around the girth of Xiaojun had YangYang concerned as to how he was going to fit.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” YangYang asked hesitantly.

“No,” Ten honestly answered. “But we’re going to try anyway.” YangYang moved into position, legs spread to bracket Xiaojun’s legs. He guided his cock to Ten’s entrance, pressing the head against where Ten and Xiaojun were joined. There was almost no give as the head of YangYang’s dick slid slicky away from it’s designated entry. He tried again, holding himself tighter near the head, trying his best to slowly breach Ten. Ten made a quiet sound of discomfort as YangYang slowly forced the head in. YangYang himself felt like crying. The tightness was almost unbearable. It took all of his willpower to not just plunge his cock into the velvety heat.

“Fuck,” Xiaojun hissed, head thrown back. YangYang could feel the texture of Xioajun’s length with the head of his cock as he agonizingly slowly pushed himself deeper. Ten was gasping, head bowed forward. YangYang was carefully monitoring Ten’s reactions as he slowly advanced. It wasn’t until he felt Ten’s ass against his lower belly that he even realized he was all the way in. It had felt like the most painful eternity yangYang had ever been forced to endure.

“Just wait,” Ten huffed, his voice hoarse. “Give me a minute.” YangYang obeyed, still as a statue while Ten adjusted. Ten’s breathing was laboured as he gathered his bearings. YangYang would wait as long as Ten needed, but he was absolutely  _ dying _ at the sensation of being wrapped so tight. From Ten’s bent position, YangYang was able to meet Xiaojun’s eyes. He looked just as wrecked as YangYang felt, cheeks flushed red, breaths coming out in huffs. He gave a small nod to YangYang, assuring he was okay - that this whole scenario was okay.

“YangYang,” Ten finally spoke, turning his head slightly. “Move.  _ Slow _ .” YangYang ground his hips forward slightly, shifting Ten forward. Ten’s back arched at the sensation, a quiet, low groan punching out of him. YangYang slowly pulled out a fraction only to rock back in. Ten let out a sharp breath, but made no request for him to stop, so YangYang repeated the action. He kept at the agonizingly gentle pace until he felt Ten’s rim relax a fraction. Ten had begun pressing himself back, meeting with the shallow thrusts YangYang was giving him.

“More,” Ten pleaded, head dropping forward as YangYang obeyed. He slipped himself out further, thrusting back in. He heard both Ten and Xiaojun let out a strangled sound of pleasure. They had barely begun and already all three of them were covered in the light sheen of sweat. The small room felt too small, too hot. YangYang thrust in, draping his body over Ten and mouthing at his shoulder. Ten gasped, rocking his hips minutely against the sensations. Ten turned his head, eyeing YangYang. He looked wrecked. Perfectly styled hair laying damp against his forehead, cheeks a deep flushed red, lips plump from biting. YangYang couldn’t resist leaning forward, capturing his lips with his own. He gave another thrust, sharper than before. Ten’s broken cry was lost against YangYang’s lips. When they separated, YangYang felt his arousal spike seeing how desperate Ten looked. Ten turned his head back, looking down at Xiaojun.

“Try moving,” he suggested, hips swiveling slightly. Xiaojun placed his hands on Ten’s hips, shifting his own hips forward, moaning at the sensation.

“This...is actually insane,” Xiaojun panted. Ten whined, letting the two boys set up their own pace inside him, helpless to do much except take it.

“We’ve...discussed this before,” Ten panted, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut.

“You have?” YangYang questioned in awe, rocking his hips against Ten’s trembling form.

“Right, but we never actually  _ tried _ it,” Xiaojun reminded, ignoring YangYang’s question.

“ Kun- gē was scared he’d hurt me,” Ten explained. “And there’s no way I was going to take anything alongside Lucas.” YangYang tried to laugh, understanding exactly where Ten was coming from but it came out as a strangled noise. “Yangie here has just been a tease,” Ten continued. “Looking the way he does. God I’ve wanted you. Tried every charm I had in my arsenal.” YangYang was briefly dumbfounded at the admission. So he hadn’t imagined it. Ten  _ had _ been seriously coming onto him. YangYang gave Ten a particularly rough thrust, causing Ten to cry out, back curving attractively.

“Well, you’ve got me now,” YangYang hotly breathed against his ear. Ten let out a pathetic mewl, fingers clawing at Xiajoun’s upper arms.

“Fuck,” he whined. “I feel trapped.” Xiaojun continued his more shallow thrusts.

“You are baby,” he reminded with a smirk. YangYang had the sneaking suspicion that Ten wasn’t used to giving up control. YangYang picked up the pace, hissing as his cock brushed up against Xiaojun on every push. Ten was reduced to sobbing in pleasure as Xiaojun and himself worked against his body.

“I'm gonna come,” Ten warned. “Oh my god, this is too much.” YangYang worked in a little bit quicker, his body tired and feeling close to coming as well. It didn’t take much for Ten to be pushed over the edge, a few more bucks from Xiaojun and he was  _ screaming _ . He clenched down so tightly, YangYang saw stars momentarily, a breathy cry escaping his lips, Xiaojun making a similar strangled noise. Ten trembled through his orgasm, come hitting Xiaojun’s chest. Xiaojun quickly pulled out, stroking himself to completion, adding to the mess on his body. YangYang sighed in relief as the pressure inside of Ten lessened considerably. He gave a few more sloppy thrusts, Ten crying out against him before coming deep inside Ten, hips rocking through his orgasm. YangYang’s vision went white behind closed eyelids. He had experienced mind-blowing orgasms, but this - this was unreal. It took him a moment to come back, the sound of the blood rushing in his ears quieting down.

“Holy shit,” Ten dazedly mumbled, laying ontop of Xiaojin. “That actually worked.” YangYang slowly pulled out, wincing at the sensation. He laid down next to the pair, flopping onto his back. “My ass is out of commission until further notice.” Ten mumbled against Xiaojun’s chest.

“Words I never thought would come from your mouth,” Xiaojun hummed. Ten smacked him weakly on the chest before rolling over. He faced YangYang, staring at him with a look YangYang wasn’t used to seeing on the riding instructor - a soft, vulnerable happiness. He leaned in, placing a soft, happy kiss to YangYang’s lips. Xiaojun turned, chest pressed up against Ten’s back. YangYang felt a hand stroking against his hip and broke the kiss with Ten, opening his eyes. Xiaojun leaned past Ten’s shoulder to meet YangYang’s lips with his own. YangYang let out an appreciative hum, the kiss spreading a comfortable warmth through his chest. Ten snuggled closer, tugging YangYang along with him.

“We should probably shower,” Xiaojun mentioned after breaking the kiss with YangYang, returning to his spot behind Ten.

“I’m not moving,” Ten firmly stated. “Shower can wait until morning.” Xiaojun shrugged, turning to grab tissues from the small bedside table, wiping off the drying come on his chest and Ten’s abdomen. Ten hummed, eyes closing.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled sleepily. Xiaojun flicked off the lamp before wrapping an arm around Ten. YangYang slid a leg between Ten’s, curling up.

“Goodnight,” he returned, sleep coming easily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you said your ass was out of commission,” YangYang panted when he and Ten finally separated for air. Ten smirked.
> 
> “Oh, it is,” he confirmed. “But I’m hard and I want you.” He raised a perfectly sculpted brow, a hand sneaking down to grasp YangYang’s hardening cock. “My cock still works just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe my last update was in November. Things got pretty crazy around the holidays and working two jobs leaves almost no free time. I've been writing so much, but with so many WIPs saved, I write bits at a time. We should be wrapping up this story pretty soon. The only idea I'm toying with is whether to include another scene with Kun. It wasn't planned at all, but a few commenters seemed interested.
> 
> Either way, this chapter is a bit shorter, but parts of it were needed for the (almost nonexistent) plot progression. Hope you guys enjoy some Ten action. He's too fun to write. Lucas as my crack relief is a close contender for my favorite characters to write.
> 
> PS - I know some of you have been reading 'There's a House in the Woods". I just saw Stray Kids live and they were AMAZING. There was definitely some new-found inspiration to keep that going, so be on the lookout.
> 
> PSS - I have an ATEEZ fic in the works and a one-shot GOT7 almost finished. Anyone interested if I post?

When YangYang opened his eyes, his bedroom was still dark. His head felt fuzzy and his mouth felt uncomfortably dry. He stretched out his body, rousing further out of his sleep when he felt his leg trapped between the warm legs of another body. YangYang remained still, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room to realize the other legs belonged to Ten, the older boy soundly sleeping next to him.

The memories of the night before flooded YangYang's mind and he felt his cheeks heat up. He still couldn't believe what they had actually done. It was no wonder that Ten was still knocked out. As YangYang examined Ten's sleeping form, he found no signs of discomfort on the other's face. Ten's naked back was pressed up against Xiaojun's bare chest, one of Xiaojun's arms carelessly slung low over Ten's hip. If anything, the pair looked perfectly content.

YangYang let out a quiet yawn, fingers threading through his hair. He grimaced at the oily texture. They were all too exhausted to shower last night. All the dancing at the bar and the events of the night were still very present on his body in the form of dried sweat.

YangYang carefully slipped his leg out from between Ten's legs. The older boy didn't awaken, only let out a soft, tired moan before curling up a bit tighter. YangYang softly smiled at the sight before turning over and checking his phone on the nightstand. His screen informed him that it was only five AM. That would explain why the room was still dark. He figured there was no point in going back to sleep, especially when he felt this gross.

Carefully rising from the bed, YangYang quietly grabbed a clean pair of briefs from his dresser drawer before creeping into his bathroom. He laid a towel and the briefs on the counter near the sink before turning on the shower. He tiredly sighed as he eyed himself in the mirror as he waited for the water to warm up. His collarbones had a few mottled hickeys, most likely the work of Ten, but other than that he didn't look too horrible. Any shirt would cover most of the hickeys.

YangYang ran a hand under the spray of the shower, testing the temperature to happily find the water at a nice, warm temperature. He stepped inside, closing the glass door behind him. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, YangYang let the spray soak his hair and run down his body. Kun had really remodeled this place nicely, he mused. The warm spray felt heavenly on his sore muscles. 

YangYang hummed a tune softly as he picked out his usual shampoo, working the gel into his palms before scrubbing his foamy hands into his hair. He closed his eyes as his fingers massaged and scratched his scalp, scrubbing away the dirt and sweat from the night before. He had just ducked his head under the spray when the glass door of the shower slid open. YangYang jumped in surprise, hands quickly coming to rub the shampoo suds out of his eyes. Standing in the doorway was Ten, just as naked as YangYang was, eyes still looking sleepy.

"Mind if I join?" Ten asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he easily slid inside the shower, ducking in front of YangYang to steal the spray for himself. YangYang watched as Ten let out a pleased moan, eyes slipping shut as the hot water poured down onto him. YangYang openly stared with his mouth slightly agape as he watched the water drip down Ten's lean body in rivulets. As if he could sense the eyes on him, Ten turned his head to coyly look at YangYang from over his shoulder.

"Yangie," Ten purred, voice still rough from sleep (and probably from screaming the night before). "Can you wash my hair?" The request seemed innocent enough. YangYang shrugged before reaching in front of Ten for the shampoo he had just used on himself. The sweet, floral scent filled the shower as YangYang worked the shampoo into his palms before working his fingers into Ten's damp locks. Ten let his head roll back, a satisfied mewl escaping at the action.

"So nice," Ten mumbled, eyes closed as YangYang continued to work his fingers against Ten's scalp. "Such a good boy." YangYang choked on his own spit at the praise. He should've known by now that nothing was ever innocent if Ten was involved. When YangYang removed his hands, Ten once again ducked his head under the spray. The sudsy water trailed down his body before swirling down the drain.

“How are you liking the ranch?” Ten asked conversationally, fingers trailing across the various bottles of shower gel Kun had. He plucked up a bottle containing a light lilac soap. When Ten opened the cap, another floral scent filled YangYang's nose.

“It’s nice,” YangYang answered honestly. The more he was asked this question, the more he had come to accept the fact that this was probably one of the most eventful summers of his life. Besides the unforgettable company, it was nice to spend quality time with his brother and cousin. Kun’s home cooked meals and family dinners were something YangYang looked forward to at the end of his shift. Back at home he couldn’t even really remember the last time his family had gathered together. Obviously Hendery was away at college, but YangYang just had no interest in “family time”. YangYang even enjoyed working the shifts at the ranch. He found such a strong connection to the horses, something that he had no interest in before this summer. He loved working alongside WinWin, taking care of the horses and keeping things in order. Xiaojun and Lucas were also fantastic company, though he wasn’t so sure about all the repairs - it was doable, but absolutely draining. He had really enjoyed how Kun had taken him under his wing, letting him shadow and see the business aspect of the ranch. And then there was the boy in front of him: Ten.

Ten was one of the first people YangYang had been introduced to. He was confident, funny, talented, and _ beautiful _ . He was such an expert with the horses. Ten and his horse Tia had such an amazing bond that YangYang envied. YangYang wasn’t sure about the dealing with people aspect, but the time spent training and bonding with the horses was something YangYang found extra enticing. He was always craving to learn more from all of the members on the ranch and was starting to find that four months just wasn’t long enough.

Ten looked up at YangYang with a smile, patiently waiting for YangYang to collect his thoughts. YangYang finally smiled back.

“I’m really enjoying it,” he continued. Ten lathered up a loofah with the purple gel.

“I’m so happy to hear that,” he responded. He handed the loofah out to YangYang. “Can you get my back, please?” YangYang paused, momentarily taken back by such a domestic request. He nodded, accepting the loofah. Ten turned his back to YangYang. YangYang started near the base of his neck, loofah trailing down to muscular shoulders and a smooth, toned back. Ten was powerful. At first glance he seemed almost feminine, body slight and hips sinful, but at a closer inspection, the muscles underneath the skin were well-crafted from years of work. YangYang ran the loofah further down to Ten’s hips and bottom. Ten let out a soft whine, his rear still tender.

“I’m sorry,” YangYang apologized, lips nearly brushing one of Ten’s sudsy shoulder blades. Ten turned his head over his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he assured, eyes glinting mischievously. “It just means you did your job right last night. You and Xiaojun.” YangYang choked on his response, words failing him. Ten turned, plucking the loofah from YangYang’s hand and began to scrub across his chest, eyes not leaving YangYang’s.

“I had wanted to try that for so long,” Ten continued, working the suds across his toned, slim arms. “Xiaojun was the only one I could find adventurous enough to try it. Lucas was also on board, but that obviously wasn’t going to work. Ever.” Lucas was  _ huge _ . YangYang had first hand experience of just how huge Lucas really was. Nothing was going to fit alongside him without something tearing. He shuddered. Ten laughed, easily reading YangYang’s response. “Exactly.”

“You said something last night,” YangYang mentioned. Ten tilted his head to the side, his full attention on YangYang. “You mentioned you had wanted me for a while.” YangYang was surprised when Ten’s cheeks flushed, a slightly embarrassed smile curving onto his lips.

“You caught that, huh?” He asked. YangYang nodded. “It’s true. You were so cute. You and Hendery might have clued us in on what caused you to end up on the ranch at the drive-in, but all of us already knew.  Kun- gē let us know ahead of time. I assumed you were going to be some huge, spoiled brat.” YangYang frowned, upset his reputation had gotten around.

“You weren’t though,” Ten hummed. “You and Hendery both worked so hard. You were both so eager to please and be good for  Kun- gē. It was sweet. Plus, your family has some seriously good genes. Kun, Hendery, you - all of you are attractive. You can't blame me for wanting to have a taste.” Ten was back to his sultry self, his words coming out in a seductive pur. It was five in the morning. The sun may not have risen yet, but Ten sure had. YangYang just looked at Ten helplessly. Ten leaned up, pressing his lips against YangYang’s.

“Xiaojun was right,” YangYang brathed with a chuckle, the air puffing lightly against Ten’s lips. “You are insatiable.” Ten smirked, capturing YangYang’s lips again. His arms came up to wrap around YangYang’s neck, loofah forgotten and dropped to the shower floor. YangYang ran his hands down Ten’s wet sides, feeling Ten shiver against the touch. Ten hugged YangYang closer, pulling him under the warm spray. Water dripped down their faces, Ten’s tongue sneaking out to lick against YangYang’s lips. YangYang let out a soft moan, lips parting to allow Ten access to his mouth. The brush of their tongues had him feeling a molten heat spread across his body, soft cock twitching in arousal.

“I thought you said your ass was out of commission,” YangYang panted when he and Ten finally separated for air. Ten smirked.

“Oh, it is,” he confirmed. “But I’m hard and I want you.” He raised a perfectly sculpted brow, a hand sneaking down to grasp YangYang’s hardening cock. “My cock still works just fine.” YangYang twitched in Ten’s hand as he understood what Ten was suggesting. He gave a small nod before diving back in to taste more of Ten. He could feel Ten smile against his lips before their tongues reunited, messily tangling. Ten’s hand was firm as he stroked YangYang to full hardness.

“Mm,” he purred. “That’s it. Get nice and hard for me.” YangYang pressed their foreheads together, looking up at Ten through thick, wet lashes. He had no problem obeying Ten, body buzzing with excited arousal. Ten released YangYang and turned his body, reaching up for some of the fancy, organic conditioner Kun kept.

“Not ideal,” he commented. “But it will work.”

“I could grab my lube?” YangYang offered. Ten shook his head.

“No, let Xiaojun sleep,” he stated. “Want my Yangie all to myself.” His words caused YangYang to shiver. He nodded his understanding, watching as Ten slicked his fingers up. His hand snuck behind YangYang, finger finding his cheeks. Ten skillfully slipped his first finger between the cheeks, rubbing against YangYang’s entrance. YangYang let out a surprised moan, hands returning to Ten’s hips for something to hold onto to keep him grounded.

“Ready?” Ten asked.

“Yes,” YangYang breathed in response. Ten began to press his first finger inside. YangYang groaned, the intrusion not unfamiliar, but still an adjustment. He kept his eyes on Ten, drinking in the sight of having the riding instructor so up close and vulnerable. He focused on Ten’s features: his round, brown eyes, button nose, soft lips. It didn’t take long for one finger to turn into two, Ten easing them in a way that was just as practiced and skilled as everything else he did.

“Feel good?” Ten asked, pressing a kiss to YangYang’s cheek. YangYang couldn’t do much but nod dumbly in response. A soft groan let his lips as Ten began to scissor his fingers, stretching YangYang's rim. His fingers still hadn’t found his prostate. YangYang wanted to change that, meeting Ten’s thrusts with small rocking motions of his own. Ten lips curled into a pleased smile, a third finger teasing against YangYang’s rim, but not entering.

“Ugh Ten,” YangYang impatiently groaned. “Keep going.” That was all the urging Ten needed, third finger pushing in and alongside the first two. YangYang felt his knees wobble dangerously at the sensation.

“You’re being so good,” Ten murmured, lips coming to suck at YangYang’s neck. YangYang tipped his head back, panting in the steamy shower air. “So relaxed and good for me.” His fingers thrust inside YangYang for another minute before gently slipping out. Ten backed YangYang up against the shower wall, eyes dark. He reached for the bottle of conditioner again, slicking his hard cock up. YangYang swallowed at the sight. Ten really was beautiful. How did he get so lucky? Ten gave a small smirk at YangYang, watching how his eyes were glued to the action in front of him.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Been ready,” YangYang answered, body buzzing with excitement. Ten hiked one of YangYang’s legs up, guiding his slick cock to glide between the globes of YangYang’s ass. Ten pressed forward, head of his cock sliding in. YangYang let out a strangled noise, hands securely wrapping behind Ten’s neck. Ten brought up a hand to YangYang’s neck, just beneath his jaw. His fingers were firm, but not pressing in. He held YangYang’s jaw in place as he nipped and sucked at YangYang’s lips. YangYang moaned at the playful nips before breaking off into a gasp as Ten pushed himself further inside.

“Fuck,” YangYang moaned as Ten continued to sheath himself deep inside. He closed his eyes, head lolling back and resting against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Ten let out a small grunt, hips still as he waited for YangYang to relax around him.

“Just keep going,” YangYang moaned. “Please, just keep moving.” He let out a small groan of discomfort as Ten rocked his hips in minute thrusts. He willed himself to relax and just enjoy the sensations. Ten was patient, his thrusts small as he worked YangYang open. The sting faded, hot pleasure replacing the discomfort.

“That’s my good baby,” Ten cooed, his thrusts becoming deeper, his cock sliding inside YangYang easier. YangYang let out soft whimpers, his toes curling as Ten skillfully rocked his hips. Ten captured YangYang’s lips in another deep kiss. YangYang let Ten lead, interested to see what Ten had in store for him. Ten kept at a steady pace, changing the angle he was thrusting in at. YangYang tore his mouth away from Ten’s to let out a sharp cry. Ten smirked triumphantly, giving another deep thrust at the same angle, aiming for that same spot. YangYang cried out again, Ten’s cock deliciously jabbing at his prostate. Each jab sent white hot pleasure licking up his spine.

“Yangie,” Ten chuckled. “You’re gonna wake up the house.” YangYang pressed his lips tightly together, trying desperately to hold his moans in.

“Don’t care,” he sighed. “Feels so good.” Ten sucked at YangYang’s neck, hips increasing in their speed. YangYang found he liked being caged in against Ten. This position wasn’t something he was entirely familiar with, but it worked. He had a few inches on Ten which aided in Ten being able to just rock up inside of him.

“You feel so good,” Ten panted. “I’m not sure how much longer I can last.” He brought up a hand to work at YangYang’s cock, the head already flushed an angry red. YangYang whimpered at the added sensation of Ten’s hand. He was relieved to hear he wasn’t the only one falling apart at the seams. He should’ve seen it coming, really. Ten was always dedicated and talented. Apparently it translated to sex as well.

“My sweet Yangie,” Ten mumbled against YangYang’s wet skin, mouth licking against any skin he could reach. It was too much for YangYang. He began to squirm against Ten, unable to keep his orgasm at bay any longer. He gave a pathetic cry as he came, body shuddering against Ten. Ten’s thrusts didn’t relent. The loud, hard slaps echoed in the shower as Ten continued to work YangYang through his orgasm. YangYang spilled against Ten’s hand, breaths coming out in laboured pants. His hole clenched down tightly around Ten's cock, causing the older boy to groan. His thrusts became less skilled, hips just seeking out enough friction to finally come. 

YangYang let out a whine, his body flooding with over-sensitivity. His fingers desperately clawed at Ten's bare shoulders.

"Just a little more," Ten moaned. "Can you last a little longer?" YangYang didn't have much mind left to do anything but cry, pressing his face against Ten's shoulder as he took what he was dealt. He wasn't entirely sure Ten would be able to stop even if YangYang said he couldn't take it.

"My good baby," Ten groaned, grip on YangYang's raised leg tightening. In what felt like an eternity to YangYang, but was more realistically another minute, Ten came gasping and driving himself as deep as he could inside of YangYang, his release spilling deep.

"Oh my god," Ten panted, dropping his forehead against YangYang's shoulder. YangYang just nodded even though Ten couldn't see. Oh my god was right. YangYang took a minute to catch his breath, limbs feeling like jelly this far into their romp. He was surprised that the water still pelting them was warm. Ten lowered YangYang’s leg before gently pulling out with a wince.

“You okay?” YangYang asked. Ten nodded, turning to rinse the mess off of himself.

“Yeah, my ass is still sore,” he commented, grabbing the loofah that had fallen forgotten to the shower floor. He reapplied shower gel before scrubbing his body. “I feel sweaty.” YangYang let out a soft chuckle, nosing against the back of Ten’s wet shoulder.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do after your time here is up?” Ten asked conversationally. This was a thought that had been plaguing the back of YangYang’s mind. The end of Hendery and his time at the ranch was something he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. YangYang felt Ten pause before he turned around, facing YangYang.

“Why don’t you ask  Kun- gē to stay here?” He questioned. Ten was usually all flirt and sass. YangYang was surprised to find him serious.

“What do you mean?” YangYang asked. “I’m just here for the summer.” Ten rolled his eyes.

“Kun loves you and Hendery so much. You fit in here so well,” he explained. “In case you haven’t noticed, Kun has connections  _ everywhere _ . I’m sure he would have no issue with you going to school out here and taking up one of the  _ many _ empty guestrooms. He’s really dreading the day when you both head back to New York.” This was news to YangYang. Sure, Hendery and he had been doing their part to help around the ranch, but he figured they were still slowing everyone down, even just a bit. Ten patiently waited for YangYang to gather his thoughts before becoming impatient, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and nuzzling at his neck.

“Just think about it,” he hummed, pulling away to look up at YangYang. “Ask him to stay.” Ten pressed a gentle kiss to YangYang’s lips, sighing in contentment. “None of us want either of you to go.” This was news to YangYang.

“I don’t know how I’d even breach the subject with Kun,” he sighed, stealing the loofah back to do a quick once-over.

“Easy,” Ten commented. “‘Hey  Kun- gē, I love the ranch. How would you feel about me going to college out here? I'd be willing to continue working with the horses and having sex with your friends.’” YangYang rolled his eyes before stepping under the now lukewarm spray.

“I might leave out that last part,” he lamented. Ten chuckled, turning the spray off.

“I don’t know,” he wryly commented. “I think it’s perfect. It’s common ground you both have,” He sent a wink in YangYang’s direction before stepping out of the shower, stealing YangYang’s towel. He wrapped himself up tightly in the cotton before exiting back into the bedroom.

YangYang was left blushing in the shower.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't leave you alone for five minutes," he complained.
> 
> "Five minutes is probably safe," YangYang thoughtfully hummed. "You left the three of us alone for at least forty minutes."
> 
> "You are a monster," Hendery commented. "Maybe it's a good thing I'm sticking around. You need someone to keep you in line."
> 
> "Pfft," YangYang scoffed. "Like you could even - wait, what?" Hendery smiled, refusing to meet YangYang's eyes as they entered the kitchen. "Hen, what does that mean though?!" YangYang whined tugging at Hendery's shirt.
> 
> "I don't know," Hendery said, shaking YangYang off his arm. "You're a smart boy. Figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm alive! It took me a minute to get this chapter settled into a place where I was comfortable ending it. There, realistically, should only be one more chapter left after this one. It's purely self-indulgent, but it was something I decided on since this whole mess was born. I just had a struggle getting the...mechanics...worked out. I'm hesitant to write this story simply because I love my little crack!AU - I don't want it to end. It's been a fun ride and got me back into writing which has been such a good coping mechanism. But hey, it's my AU so who says there can't be a sequel or small oneshots to add. We'll see. I'm so glad I had so many other people follow and actually enjoy the crack and filth that pours from my mind. You all have been so kind.
> 
> I know some of you took the time out to read some of my other fics, too, and I can't express my gratitude enough. I'm so unprofessional with no set schedule and no betas that I'm surprised so many people have enjoyed my works. Thank you for all the love I've received on the Stray Kids fic, that has been so much fun to create. I have a chaptered GOT7 royalty AU, a cafe series of one-shots that I'm thinking of turning into NCT, an ATEEZ summer beach AU, and a filthy GOT7 oneshot a friend requested. Let me know in the comments if any of those would be of interest to you. If I'm not working on my two stories, those are usually what I'm using to battle my writer's block.
> 
> Hope you guys have enjoyed this wild ride so far. Hope you all are staying healthy! Wash your hands! As always, thank you so much for the feedback in comments, kudos, and favorites! It always motivates me to keep writing.

Hendery and YangYang sat outside at their usual table on their lunch break. Hendery had been going on about some ridiculous thing Lucas had done that morning and how he and Xiaojun had to spend the rest of the morning fixing it. Honestly, YangYang wasn't paying close attention. His mind was still on what he and Ten had talked about in the shower.

"Hey Hen," YangYang said, cutting Hendery's current sentence off. Hendery was going to nag about how rude YangYang was, but when he noticed how YangYang hadn't really touched his lunch and the faraway look in his eyes, he opted to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What would you think…" YangYang trailed off. Hendery waited, now curious. Before coming to the ranch, YangYang would have rather died than come to Hendery for help. It usually left Hendery trying to blindly and preemptively fix whatever mess his younger brother had found himself in. More often than not, the results were less than desired. Now that he and YangYang had become closer, he was always willing to listen when YangYang’s ego allowed him to ask for help or an opinion.

"If I went to college for business in the fall?" YangYang finished. Hendery was pleasantly surprised. Out of all the things he expected YangYang to say, college was not even a possibility. Hendery didn't think YangYang was even thinking about college or his future.

"I think," Hendery slowly said, as to not scare YangYang off. "That's a great idea. New York has a lot of great business schools." YangYang looked down, nervously pushing his lunch around with his plastic fork.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe somewhere more rural," he hinted. Hendery nodded.

"I'm not familiar with any of the colleges in the rural areas of New York, but I'm sure we could research and-"

"Hendery, I want to go to college out here," YangYang quickly spat out. Hendery sat in dumbfounded silence. "I want to go to college for business, and I want to stay here," YangYang elaborated, voice small and quiet.

"Did you talk to Kun about this?" Hendery asked. YangYang shook his head, features distressed.

"No," he sighed. "I don't want him to have to go out of his way for me. He already has done so much."

"I really don't think Kun would mind," Hendery said. "His house is massive. Yeah, he has four people who work for him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind more help. Especially if you are interested in business. That's what Kun's entire life is. Business...and horses."

"And orgies," YangYang added.

"Well, we don't know that yet," Hendery defended. "Either way, just ask him." YangYang's brows knit together in stress, shoulders slumping.

"When?" He asked. "There never seems to be a good time." Hendery shrugged.

"Whenever," he unhelpfully suggested. "Kun is so easy going. The worst he can do is say no...which I don't think he will." YangYang let out a miserable whine.

__________

YangYang paced nervously outside the door that led to Kun's office. He could hear the soft sounds of Kun's chair squeaking or sliding across the floor. What if he was interrupting something super important? He supposed Kun would let him know to get lost and that would be it. YangYang gave a short knock to the door before nervously biting his lip.

"Come in," he heard Kun call from behind the door. YangYang carefully turned the knob, peeking his head through the open doorway. Kun was focused on his computer, hands diligently tapping away at the keyboard. He slowly tore his eyes away from the screen to look over at YangYang. YangYang didn't miss the way his eyes seemed to widen slightly with surprise.

"Expecting someone else?" YangYang asked. Kun pushed his rolling chair away from the desk, a hand coming to run through his hair.

"No, no. I wasn't expecting anyone actually," he answered. "Come in." YangYang obeyed, stepping inside the room, quietly shutting the door behind him with a soft click. The only other time YangYang had seen the office was the day Kun let YangYang shadow him.

"Have a seat," Kun warmly offered, gesturing to the leather armchair opposite his desk. YangYang sat down in the material, shifting until his body was comfortable. Kun offered a warm smile, hands sitting relaxed on the desk in front of him. He looked good. He  _ always _ looked good. If anything, his good looks only served to make YangYang more nervous.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Kun asked slowly as YangYang nervously fiddled with his hands in his lap.

"Well, the other day, Ten and I were talking," YangYang started.

" _ Oh god _ ," Kun tiredly muttered, his brows furrowing. "What did he do now?"

"No! No!" YangYang quickly assured. "He and I were talking about what my plans were when my time here is up." The furrow in Kun's brow smoothed out, his posture relaxing.

"Oh," Kun exhaled. "That seems oddly serious for Ten." YangYang couldn't hide the small smile that tugged at his lips. He was glad he and Kun were on the same page.

"That's what I thought," he agreed. "But Ten had a point. He asked me what I wanted to do and we sort of talked some things over." He noticed he had Kun's undivided attention. YangYang gulped. Kun's attention was...a lot.

"Any promising ideas?" Kun asked. YangYang nodded but then paused, eyeing his fingers in his lap with uncertainty.

"Well, I think so," he started. "I...want to enroll in college in the fall." YangYang was met with silence. He was too scared to look up, his pulse pounding loudly in his ears. Time seemed to drag on, YangYang's heart plummeting further and further with each passing second.

"I think that's a great idea," Kun finally commented. YangYang looked up in surprise, searching Kun's face for any signs of lie, but finding nothing but pure sincerity.

"You really think so?" He hopefully asked. Kun nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, definitely," he assured. "Anywhere in particular you were interested in?"

"Well, that's where I was hoping you could help me," YangYang was back to nervously twisting his fingers in his lap. "I was hoping you might know a few good schools...around here?" This silence was more painful than the last, YangYang decided.

"You...want to stay in Texas?" Kun questioned.

"I want to stay  _ here _ ," YangYang clarified, looking up to meet Kun's eyes. He hoped his eyes were conveying the complicated feelings he felt but couldn’t translate into words. Kun's expression was unreadable. He was simply studying YangYang, blinking from time to time.  _ Oh god,  _ YangYang mentally panicked.  _ I broke  _ _ Kun- _ _ gē. _

"I...can help," Kun finally said, sitting back and grabbing at his desk to pull his chair closer. His eyes drifted across his monitor as he clicked his mouse. "What sort of program were you thinking about?"

"Business…" YangYang answered in a small voice. Kun's gaze darted back to YangYang.

"Business?" He questioned with a small smile, pleased. YangYang sheepishly nodded, suddenly feeling very, very young.

"Did  Kun- gē sway your opinion?" Kun asked, typing out something quickly.

"I really enjoyed that day we spent together," YangYang confessed. "The way you operate and deal with customers...it was so different from what I imagined business to be like." YangYang thought back to the way Kun seemed to personally know every client and every horse. He took care of everyone like family and people really admired him.  _ YangYang _ really admired him.

"I'm flattered," Kun admitted, that small smile still fixed on his lips. “The nearest university I know of is about an hour away. I'm sure I could arrange a campus tour if you were really serious. I know a few professors there."  _ Of course _ Kun knew a few professors there. Ten was right; Kun really did have connections everywhere. It wasn't that much of a mystery as to why. Kun was smart and very amicable. He just gave off an aura of comfort. YangYang was truly lucky to have someone like Kun in his corner.

"I'd very much appreciate that," YangYang genuinely responded.

"We can have Hendery come along, too," Kun added. "Maybe we can persuade him to stay." He gave a playful wink in YangYang's direction. "Kidding, of course. Let me make some phone calls and we'll try to set something up." YangYang rose from the armchair.

" Kun- gē," he stated. Kun looked up from where he had resumed typing away, meeting YangYang eyes. "Thank you." The fond smile that appeared on Kun's face had YangYang's chest feeling tight.

"Anything for you," he stated. "Or Hendery." YangYang nodded before quickly heading for the door, feeling oddly emotional. Kun sounded so  _ genuine. _ It was foreign to have that much sincerity directed at him. Everyone on this ranch was so unapologetically genuine and authentic (even if that was sometimes problematic). It was such a difference from the personas everyone seemed to wear in New York. Everyone was a shell of a person, showing what they assumed would get them further in life.

He liked it.

__________

"I'm sorry, what?" Hendery asked at dinner that night, fork halfway to his mouth. YangYang tried to hide his amused smile behind his fist.

"A college tour," Kun casually repeated. "I pulled some strings at one of the universities nearby." Hendery's shocked expression didn't falter as he turned to eye YangYang.

"You're going to catch flies with your mouth open like that," YangYang smartly quipped before taking a sip of his ice water. That seemed to break the spell, Hendery closing his mouth with an audible 'snap'.

"College?" He asked. "For real?" YangYang couldn't decide if Hendery's reaction was positive or negative. His brother was still a mystery.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you," he said.

"No, I knew you were thinking about it, but you're actually going through with it," Hendery explained, setting his fork down. "That makes me so happy." YangYang was soon met with a lap full of Hendery, his brother gripping him in a tight hug. YangYang peered over his brother's shoulder to eye Kun. He did his best to send a silent plea of distress, which Kun only answered with a fond smile.

"Were you interested in coming along?" Kun asked once Hendery had mercifully released YangYang from his arms. "It's been a while since I visited a university. Maybe you would have more insight for YangYang than I could offer."

"You want me to come with?" Hendery asked with a curious tilt of his head, his gaze shifting from Kun to YangYang. YangYang tried to feign indifference, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork.

"It might be fun," he shrugged. When he dared to look up from his plate, Kun and Hendery were wearing twin smiles.

"Sure, I'll go," Hendery decided, happily squirming in his seat. YangYang let out an internal sigh of relief. That was a lot easier than he had expected. Kun's calming presence was probably the most helpful factor. Anytime he felt out of his league or tense, Kun was there with encouragement or wise words. He really was something else.

__________

YangYang was all wide-eyed and thrumming with excitement as he toured the college with Kun and Hendery. Their tour guide was a professor at the school, a close friend of Kun's. His name was Jaehyun and he taught English at the main campus they were at. He and Kun had gone to the same college together when they were completing their general education courses, ironically, at a different university than the one they were currently touring.

"You know," YangYang mentioned as Hendery asked Jaehyun a question about what exactly does one do with a masters degree in Adventure Education. "You're not doing a good job of disproving my theory on you." Kun flashed him an amused smirk.

"And what theory would that be, young scholar?" He teased.

"The theory that all of your friends and acquaintances are attractive," YangYang stated. Kun still had that amused look on his face as he leaned in.

"Oh, you think Jaehyun is attractive?" He quietly asked. YangYang knew the whisper was to save Jaehyun from hearing, but it almost sounded sultry. To the untrained ear, of course. YangYang gave Jaehyun a good look up and down as he nervously floundered to find a marketable answer to Hendery's question. Actually, YangYang was curious to know, too. What  _ did  _ someone do with a masters degree in Adventure Education? As Jaehyun nervously laughed, YangYang spotted twin dimples pressed into his cheeks. Oh, he was a sucker for dimples.

"Objectively speaking," YangYang finally decided. "Yes. I think he's attractive." Kun smiled, humming quietly to himself.

"Why?" YangYang asked. "You don't?" Kun chuckled, brushing his hair back.

"Jaehyun is definitely attractive," he agreed. "I was just curious what your type was. You seem to like everyone at the ranch, yet you didn't flirt with Kai, Taemin, or Jimin." He paused. " _ Everyone  _ flirts with Jimin," he added as an afterthought.

"Hendery didn't flirt with Jimin," YangYang reminded.

"Hendery didn't  _ meet  _ Jimin," Kun shot back. “I made sure of that.” Dammit, YangYang pouted. Kun was too smart. No wonder he owned a nice ranch with the most handsome employees imaginable. Eat your heart out, Danielle Steele.

"It's not a big deal," Kun quietly added once Jaehyun had successfully found a satisfactory enough answer to appease Hendery. Jaehyun led them past the art quarter, abstract paintings and sculptures on display in odd, creative places. "I was just curious."

"You're not going to ask me to pick my favorites from the ranch next, right?" YangYang teased. "I'll only tell you mine if you tell me yours." That earned a blush from Kun, his cousin pointedly not meeting his eyes. YangYang preened, considering that an epic win. Kun was usually an impenetrable wall. It was impressive and sometimes infuriating.

"You were thinking of studying business, right YangYang?" Jaehyun asked, yanking YangYang out of the game Kun and him had been playing. Just when he felt he had gained the upper hand, too. YangYang was only willing to forgive Jaehyun based solely on the fact that he flashed those adorable dimples again. It wasn't fair.

"Yep," YangYang nodded. "I'm pretty set on it." YangYang didn't miss the smiles both Kun and Hendery were wearing. It made YangYang smile, too.

"NCT U has a great business program," Jaehyun explained as they kept walking. "They've got a pretty impressive list of famous alumni." YangYang listened as Jaehyun explained the types of courses that were offered and different specialties he could branch off into in their business program. The more Jaehyun talked, the more YangYang could picture himself walking through these halls and sitting in on the lectures. It felt...exciting.

When the tour was over, YangYang, Hendery, and Kun graciously thanked Jaehyun for his time causing the man to blush.

"Oh, it's no problem," Jaehyun assured. "I kind of owe Kun one, anyways. He introduced me to my  fiancé ." He held up his left hand, a thick silver band on his ring finger.

"It was painful to watch you and Johnny tiptoe around each other," Kun playfully sighed. "Someone had to do it." YangYang gave a thoughtful look to Kun. So he played match-maker, too? No surprise seeing as how he worked with four guys that all had amazing chemistry. What  _ couldn't _ Kun do?

When they finally left the campus, YangYang sighed in contentment, comfortably squishing himself, long limbs and all, into the backseat of Kun's car.

"What did you think?" Hendery asked, turning around from the passenger's seat.

"It seemed nice," YangYang honestly answered. "It was big, clean, offered some nice study areas and amenities. What's not to like?"

"It was really nice," Hendery agreed. "I kinda wish I had known about here before I enrolled near home."

"I thought you loved your college?" YangYang questioned. He was under the impression that Hendery not only lived, but  _ breathed _ university. Hendery shrugged.

"It's okay," he admitted. "But I didn't really know what else was out there. I just chose something close to home."

"Join me in the fall," YangYang bluntly stated. Hendery stared at his brother.

"You...aren't serious," he commented. YangYang pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm...yes I am," he easily agreed with a nod. "We can dorm together and come home to  Kun- gē on the weekends." Kun chuckled in response.

"You're talking as if I'm some mother," he scoffed, catching YangYang's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Ten does call you Kun-mama," Hendery pointed out.

"Which I resent him for," Kun added.

"I'm sure you prefer daddy," YangYang said before clamping a hand over his mouth. His stupid, stupid mouth. Hendery looked like a deer caught in headlights as he gaped at YangYang. There was a painful moment of silence before Kun laughed.  _ Really _ laughed.

"Oh, Yangie," he sighed. "You really are trouble."

"Oh my God," YangYang mumbled. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Oh my God," Hendery parroted. " _ I  _ can't believe you just said that."

"No more alone time with Ten," Kun teased. "He's a horrible influence."

___________

Ironically enough, Ten was exactly who YangYang ran into next. Said boy was lounging on the leather couch, his head cradled casually on one of WinWin's thick thighs in the living room when they arrived home.

"I should've hid the key," Kun mumbled quietly as they removed their shoes at the door. "I'm going to go start dinner. I assume we're having extra company tonight."

"Hey Kun," WinWin greeted, eyes briefly looking away from the movie he and Ten were watching.

"Hey WinWin," Kun greeted back. "Ten." Ten lazily lifted an arm up in greeting before snuggling up again, closer to WinWin. WinWin absentmindedly trailed his fingers affectionately across Ten's bare arm. They were both in loungewear, WinWin in grey sweatpants with a white wife beater while Ten had on a similar outfit in all black.

"Do you need help with dinner?" Hendery asked. Kun shrugged.

"I won't turn down help," he responded. YangYang opted to sit on the couch next to WinWin.

"Hey Yangie," Ten tiredly mumbled, eyes on the screen. "How did the tour go?"

"It was good," YangYang answered with a nod. "Jaehyun was nice." That seemed to catch the interest of the two men.

"Jaehyun?" WinWin asked. YangYang nodded.

"He gave us a tour of the school," he explained.

"I haven't seen Jaehyun in a while," Ten commented, sitting up straight and stretching his arms high above his head. His shirt rode up slightly with the effort.

"You know Jaehyun?" YangYang asked, trying and failing to not eye the smooth, pale skin that was exposed.

"Yeah," Ten answered. "His  fiancé was my roommate." 

"Johnny?" YangYang asked, thinking back to their conversation with Jaehyun earlier. Ten nodded.

"He’s an awesome guy. Super good at Physics, huge dick," he nonchalantly listed. YangYang should have seen it coming, honestly.

"Bigger than Lucas?" He asked. Ten looked like he was concentrating very hard.

"Hm," he hummed. "Tough call. That was quite a while ago. Either way, doesn't matter. He was hung and we were good friends. I'm happy he's found someone that makes him happy. He was always the monogamist type."

"You're not," YangYang stated more than asked.

"What ever gave you that idea?" WinWin deadpanned. YangYang couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"You're mocking me," Ten pouted at WinWin who simply nodded in response.

"I am, now hush," he said. "I have to rewind at least ten minutes back."

"Can you believe how mean he is?" Ten asked, feigning insult. "I was just trying to ask how our sweet YangYang's college tour went and you don't even care!" 

"I do care," WinWin argued, picking up the remote. "But I don't care to hear about Johnny Seo's horse cock."

"He's so mean," Ten muttered quietly, before leaning over WinWin's lap to cup YangYang's jaw in one of his soft hands. "I'm glad you had fun and I'm glad Jaehyunnie was so nice to you. I missed you." YangYang was powerless to do much except allow Ten to lean forward, closing the distance between their lips. Ten gave YangYang a few chaste kisses before pulling back. Disregarding WinWin’s personal space completely, Ten crawled over to straddle WinWin’s lap to simply get closer to YangYang.

"You are so annoying," WinWin sighed, tossing the controller down on the couch in defeat. Ten smiled down at him.

"Yeah? Well so are you," he quipped before claiming YangYang's lips as his own again. The kisses were slow and languid, Ten taking his time to unwind YangYang with his lips. It wasn't long before he was hungrily slipping his tongue past YangYang's lips, letting out a quiet moan of satisfaction when YangYang complied. Ten shifted in WinWin's lap, causing WinWin to let out a small yelp of surprise.

"You should join us," Ten suggested when he separated from YangYang. He purposefully swiveled his hips, grinding down on WinWin's lap.

"Kun's making dinner in the room right next door," YangYang reminded. Ten shrugged.

"We can play around for a bit before dinner," he stated. "Who knows? Maybe  Kun- gē will catch us and join in."

"You are so fucked up," WinWin commented. Ten simply smiled down at him like it was the biggest compliment he could have received. He rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss before kissing him properly on the lips.

YangYang trailed a hand down the dip in Ten's spine, enjoying the scene playing out in front of him. Both boys were so slim and pretty. YangYang truly felt like the luckiest person alive being able to see them together. They broke apart, both sets of eyes turning to him. WinWin reached a hand out to cradle the back of YangYang's neck before they kissed, mouths slotting together with ease. Ten leaned forward, pressing his lips to WinWin's exposed neck, kissing up it's expanse. He paused at WinWin's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth. He gave it a playful tug before sucking a lovebite right into the spot just beneath. WinWin let out a low groan, hips bucking up against Ten's hips.

"Someone's excited," Ten teasingly whispered into WinWin's ear.

"Fuck you," WinWin stated mildly as he pulled away from YangYang, breathless. Ten nodded.

"Please?" He asked with a grin. He slipped off WinWin's lap so he could sit on YangYang's other side. He brought his legs up onto the couch, the leather squeaking beneath him as he caged YangYang’s side between his thighs. He pressed his chest to YangYang's back, hands sneaking up to slide underneath his t-shirt.

"So warm," Ten hummed, trailing his fingers higher. WinWin resumed wetly making out with YangYang, shifting until he could push YangYang back so he could properly crawl onto his lap. WinWin slotted their hips together at just the right angle, his half hard cock brushing up against YangYang. Ten's fingers trailed up higher, fingers finding purchase on a nipple. His nimble fingers rubbed against the skin until it hardened, giving it a swift flick. YangYang let out a strangled cry, the noise mostly lost in WinWin's mouth. Ten rucked YangYang's shirt up, both nipples hardening when they hit the air. WinWin detached their lips to lean down and suck the nub Ten was playing with into his mouth, his tongue playfully lapping at Ten's fingers.

"WinWin is so greedy with you," Ten said, blatant amusement in his voice. He brought two fingers to YangYang's mouth, pressing them past his lips to press at his tongue. YangYang closed his eyes, moaning softly as he suckled on Ten's fingers. It was all too good. YangYang so badly wished there were no clothes between them so he could have WinWin fully sit himself on his lap. Maybe he and Ten could take turns with WinWin, fill him up nicely, or Ten could always fuck YangYang after WinWin had come from sitting on YangYang's cock. He wasn't picky.

"Dinner's ready…" The words died out on Hendery's lips as he entered the living room. YangYang's eyes flew open while Ten continued to gently fuck his mouth with his fingers. Hendery stood there, flushed red as he caught the  _ very  _ compromising position the three of them were in. WinWin removed his mouth from YangYang's nipple before pulling down his shirt.

"Sounds good," he nonchalantly responded as he leaned back off of YangYang's lap. He straightened his semi-hard dick out in his sweats like it was no big deal.

"Hendery, come play," Ten purred, pressing down roughly on YangYang’s tongue, causing him to obscenely gag. YangYang pushed Ten's fingers out of his mouth with his tongue, just as embarrassed as Hendery probably felt. "I can blow you."

"Don't traumatize the poor boy," WinWin said.

"Oh like you don't want to hate fuck him like there's no tomorrow," Ten knowingly quipped.

"Okay!" YangYang exclaimed, standing up. "Dinnertime! What did Kun make?" Hendery came back to reality, rolling his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen, YangYang following closely in tow.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes," he complained.

"Five minutes is probably safe," YangYang thoughtfully hummed. "You left the three of us alone for  _ at least _ forty minutes."

"You are a monster," Hendery commented. "Maybe it's a good thing I'm sticking around. You need someone to keep you in line."

"Pfft," YangYang scoffed. "Like you could even - wait, what?" Hendery smiled, refusing to meet YangYang's eyes as they entered the kitchen. "Hen, what does that  _ mean though _ ?!" YangYang whined tugging at Hendery's shirt.

"I don't know," Hendery said, shaking YangYang off his arm. "You're a smart boy. Figure it out."

Kun had just finished setting food on the table when they entered, five places set. Kun smiled at them as they entered.

"I'm glad grandma had a huge table," he commented. "I never know who is going to show up for dinner." Ten and WinWin entered shortly, looking as non bothered as usual. YangYang took his usual seat next to Hendery while Ten and WinWin sat across from them, Kun at the head.

"We have some exciting news," Kun said as they passed dishes around the table. "We are in the presence of two future NCT U graduates."

" _ Two _ ?" Ten incredulously asked.

" Kun- gē and I talked while we made dinner," Hendery supplied. "And I liked the tour we had today. They had a much broader program geared towards my major. It seemed like it would be a good fit." Ten's face lit up.

"Wait - so you're both staying?!" He asked. YangYang looked to Hendery for confirmation. Hendery met YangYang's eyes before nodding.

"Yeah," he confirmed, turning his attention back to Ten. "We're both staying. We need to get a dorm picked out for the weekdays, but we'll be back on weekends and holidays." Even WinWin broke his wall of indifference to smile.

"Good," he commented. "That means you won't be breaking Oakley's heart. She would be devastated if you left." The look WinWin gave YangYang had him almost certain they weren't talking about a horse at all.

"No broken hearts," YangYang agreed with a nod. "You think mom will be mad?" He turned to Hendery. Hendery pursed his lips as he thought.

"No," he decided. "I think her and dad would appreciate a break from us. Plus you can't get into too much trouble with Kun around."

"Oh I beg to differ," Ten interjected. There was a thump underneath the table followed by a pained whine from Ten.

__________

News of YangYang and Hendery's successful enrollment traveled fast. Seeing as how Xiaojun and Lucas were the only ones left out of the loop, that feat wasn't surprising.

"Aw, congrats you two!" Lucas said, his long arms holding a brother each. He held them close to his chest, closing his eyes and letting out a happy sigh.

"You're going to do great," Xiaojun added, giving each of them a hug after Lucas released them. He affectionately tucked a piece of YangYang's shaggy hair behind his ear, causing YangYang to blush. Xiaojun would always have that effect on him.

"We should celebrate," Ten suggested from where he was perched on the wooden fencing of the indoor training arena.

"It's too soon for Cherry Bomb," WinWin groaned. "I still haven't fully recovered from last time." Ten winked at YangYang.

"Not Cherry Bomb," he agreed. "Maybe we can take the big tent out and camp? Could be fun."

"I haven't been camping since I was a kid," Hendery commented, leaning his weight against the fencing where Ten sat. Ten leaned over, affectionately ruffling Hendery's black hair before giving him a loud kiss on the cheek, causing Hendery to blush. Ten would, apparently, always have that effect on Hendery, YangYang noticed. He was glad he wasn't the only one weak to the charms these boys had.

"The weather is so unpredictable this time of year, though," WinWin mentioned. "And if it stormed while we were way off the grid, we'd be in some pretty big trouble."

"Indoor camping?" Xiaojun suggested.

"So...sleepover in  Kun- gē's living room is what you're suggesting?" Ten asked.

"Pretty much," Xiaojun confirmed. Ten shrugged.

"I mean, I was looking to get fucked under the stars, but I guess Kun's living room works just as well," he sighed.

"Kun does have a shower," WinWin pointed out. "And pillows." Ten hummed.

"Good points," he agreed. "Last time Lucas and I camped, I was finding dust in places I didn't know dust could go for at least a week." WinWin placed his hands over his ears.

"La la," he sang. "Can't hear you."

"Aw WinWin left the chat," Ten taunted. "What a shame." WinWin removed one hand from his ear to smack Ten on the arm.

"Sleepovers are chill," Lucas commented. "Maybe we can pick out some movies or play Mario Party."

"No more Mario Party, remember?" Xiaojun asked. " Kun- gē banned it after last time."

"What happened last time?" YangYang asked. Xiaojun looked at him with a somber expression.

"You don't want to know," he promised. YangYang simply gave him a confused look, but let it be.

"Okay, so now that we've settled that," WinWin said. "Time to get work finished." He grabbed Hendery by the arm, tugging him away to finish tending to the horses for the day. Ten slithered off the fencing, brushing off the dust from his ass as he headed back to the stables.

"Come on, Yangie," Lucas said, large hand coming to clap on YangYang's shoulder. "There's a whole wall of unpainted fencing with your name on it."


End file.
